Build Your Revelation
by Arie Draconoid
Summary: Six college students that about to hold a meeting on their club suddenly being sent to another world by an unknown hooded man where they're must stopping the war between two kingdoms, defeating Smash and their creators, and finding a way to go home altogether...with the power of Build...ARE YOU READY?
1. Best Match

**It's been a long time isn't it? But Here I am again, Arie Draconoid is back! well...there many problems that i've face like my laptop is broken, preventing me to continue my other stories and recently, I'm playing Fire Emblem Fates and it was Awesome that I wanted to make a story about it! Also, I'm watching Kamen Rider Build series as well, so Why I didn't make a story about them? This Crossover is the answer! This is my first time writing Kamen Rider fanfics too. I need to thanking some of the Kamen rider fanfic writers like Fenikkusumaru due he inspiring me for making this KR x Fire Emblem crossover. His Kamen rider crossover stories is great! I recommend you to read it at least once, it's Totally great! Enough for my rambling and my apologize if I made mistakes on this story, happy reading~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**-Fire emblem Fates by Nintendo**

**-Kamen Rider Build by Toei**

_**Build Your Revelation**_

_**By Arie Draconoid**_

_**Chapter 1: And there were Best Match**_

* * *

_Morning, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan._

_Jun's pov._

"Alright, everything is ready." I said as I'm looking toward stuffs that I will carry toward the college. Oh, allow me to introducing myself at first. My name is Jun Kazami, Age 22, and have blonde hair in a style that you thought probably similar to Sol badguy from Guilty gear, messy with err…Ponytail or Wild ponytail style for short, as well blue eyes and slightly tanned skin due I'm spending my time outside due my love to exercise.

"Did you ready for our usual meeting Jun?" A Young man with Brown hair in a style of Bruno bucciarati from Jojo Vento aureo and green eyes asked me. He is my friend, Jano Fukushadan. He and I have been a childhood friends since we were little and grew up together.

"Naturally. How about you?" I asked Jano while carrying my own stuffs.

"Good, let's get into it before it was too late!" Jano replied before he getting out from our shared apartment, followed by me of course while carrying our stuffs. Right now, we're going to attend a meeting between the Kamen rider Club on our college every Wednesday.

After doing a ton of things in our college, both Jano and me prepared to go toward our Kamen rider club. Speaking about the stuffs, Jano and I brought along with us our Kamen Rider Build toys. For me, I had Build driver, the complete set of Kamen rider Build's Fullbottle from each region in the shows itself, (Touto, Hokuto, and Seito) all placed nicely on my customized DX Astroswitch case, Drill crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, Yonkoma Ninpoutou, Kaizoku Hassyar, Fullbottle buster, Beat closer, Cross-Z Dragon and its Great variant too, Hazard Trigger, Build phone, Twin breaker, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, all Build own powerups fullbottle like RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-ZBuild Can, Genius Fullbottle, and FullFull RabbitTank Fullbottle also my latest addition, Cross-ZEvol fullbottle. Lots of stuffs isn't it? I bought them up all by my own savings ever since the shows aired! As for Jano, he has Sclashdriver with Robot sclashjelly, Twin breaker and also Build driver and Build Phone like mine, as well Grease Blizzard Knuckle as well. As we're entering the door of the club, there only three people waiting for us inside.

"You, Jun. Jano. That's A LOT of Builds stuffs you guys freaking brought!" A young man with Black hair and purple eyes exclaimed in shock witnessing the stuffs that we're bring for the meeting. He one of the founders along with me and Jano as well my friend, Kagenami Moryo, Age 24. He also brought his own Kamen rider Build toys too. In his case is a Sclashdriver with Crocodile Crack Fullbottle, Nebulasteam Gun and Steam blade, Transteamgun with Bat lostbottle (on normal appearance rather than a gold one), his own Build driver, as well Prime Rogue fullbottle and Build phone as well.

"Jun the one who insist to brought them all despite I said just brought what we're only need…But, you know how much he loves the series right? Heheh…" Jano replied nonchalantly while I scratching my head nervously.

"That's our Mr. package of course. Right brother?" Another young man with short, silver hair with brown eyes replied toward his Twin brother who has same appearance as him, only with slightly longer Cyan hair and more serious look compared him. The two are the twins Nekon and Inuo Gattana, Both at Age 21 and pretty much the wonder twin on our club. With Inuo the brawn, Nekon the brain. They're naturally brought their Kamen rider Build-related toys as well. A pair of Nebulasteamgun complete with a pair of Steam blade with Gear Remocon and Engine each. The two also have their own Build Phone as well.

"Hmph…" Nekon simply huffed as he looking toward me.

"I know man, the meeting is almost ready. Now where is – "I'm about to ask about one more member in the group until…

"Watashi ga kitta~!" A Feminine voice suddenly came, surprising us. The voice revealed to be yet another member on our Kamen rider club: Yukari Pamuko, Age 20. She is a young girl with orange hair with Tatsumaki from One Punch man style, a shortstack figure, as well wearing the female school uniform opposed to our male school uniform. She also brought her Kamen Rider Build toys, which consisted Evol driver with Bat and Engine Fullbottle, Nebulasteam Gun and Steam blade as well Build phone too.

"Here the cacophony girl…again." Nekon sigehd in annoyance.

"Nekon, I'm just greeting everyone like I'm normally do, mou…" Yukari pouted before moving to her seat, followed by both me and Jano.

"That was Nekon, trying too hard to be an emo." I commented as Nekon giving me an annoyed look. I'm chuckled by his reaction while Inuo simply patting his twin brother's back.

"Okay, enough talk everyone." Moryo said toward us as we're quickly stopping our bantering. "Care to start our meeting?" He asked us that are we ready to start our club meeting.

"Right." All of us replied while Moryo nodded. The meeting immediately started.

"Hm..." Moryo said as he thinking about something.

"What's up Moryo-senpai? You usually didn't think that much." Inuo asked.

"Just wondering guys…" Moryo replied.

"Wondering about what?" I'm asked curiously before something just entering my brain suddenly. "Oh, are you speaking about those magics stuff again? Like in Wizard?" I'm guessed since out of all Kamen rider's series, Moryo love Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Ghost series the most due his affinity on magic and supernatural, as well…the one who told the creepy story the most to us…

"Correct, Jun. I was wondering if Wizard's magic circle or Ghost's Ganma hole is possible to perform…" Moryo stated.

"No way senpai, even the dumbest people know the whole thing is just a show and those magic circles is fake…" Inuo replied with a deadpan. Forgot to mention Inuo is not that smart by any margin, you could say he…err…the dumbest among us, but he the most loyal, fitting for his name.

"That's rare that kind of line coming from you who didn't have much brainpower inside." Jano replied jokingly toward Inuo, striking a nerve toward him.

"You don't need to mention my stupidity for that dammit!" Inuo shouted angrily while Jano almost laughing by Inuo response.

"Guys…we're not here for arguing…" I reminded playing the tiebreaker between the two before looking toward Moryo-senpai once again. "So, What did you wanted to-"Before I can asked even further, suddenly…I heard someone knocked from the door.

"Oh gosh, is that teacher?" Yukari wondering. Jano and Inuo repleid with a shrug.

"I'll get it" I'm offered as I got up and approaching the door.

"We go with you as well." Jano said as he, along with the others following me. Just as I opened the door, our guest rather a strange man in white hood. We cannot see his face as the hood obscuring it, but he seems has blue hair and unsettling, eerie aura radiated from him.

"Finally, I found you're all…the one who can bring the end of my insanity…" That was the last thing that I and my friends heard before everything went black for us. I wonder what happened but…are we dying? Or something even worse than that? I don't know as I cannot see everything. Jano, Moryo-senpai, Yukari, Inuo, and Nekon…what about them? I hope they're fine but still…

* * *

_Valley settlement._

"Sister, do you think he alright?" That was the first thing I heard. A soft, young woman voice. Upon hearing it, I began to open my eyes. There were two people, both of them is woman, but everything still blurry to me.

"Did those Faceless hurts him Sakura?" The second young woman, who seems much older judging from her voice asked toward the person that called Sakura as I heard.

"He didn't get injured as I found him suddenly here. Uncoscious, but he still alive." Sakura replied as my eyes opened completely and I could see both of them properly. That Sakura person was a young woman with short, pink salmon hair and she wearing shrine maiden outfit and carrying somekind of staff. The second woman is much older, with short, red hair and has tomboyish look. Her appearance for me like she…some kind of warrior to said at least and besides her…oh my god, is that a Pegasus? A real one? Does that mean right now I was…?

"…Where…am I…?" I wondered while looking toward the surroundings.

"You're awake, thank goodness…" Sakura said in relief as I'm looking toward her.

"Uh…Thanks Sakura." I said thanking her. Yeah, thanks for hearing her name being said by that red-haired woman. I manage to know here before even she introducing herself, just great…

"Eh? How did you know my name?" Sakura asked in confusion until realizing something. "Oh, right. My sister just mentioning my name before." She stated.

"...Right…" I simply nodded weakly before the red-haired woman, A.K.A Sakura's sister approaching them. "Are you her sister?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Hinoka." The red-haired woman introducing herself as Hinoka. "What's yours?" She then asked my name.

"I'm Jun Kazami. Thanks for saving me…" I'm introducing myself and thanking them for saving me as well before realizing something. "Ah, right…!" I'm shouted as I hastily checking my large bag to see are my Kamen rider stuffs is intact. My two DX Build drivers, DX Sclashdriver with Dragon Sclashjelly, Cross-Z Dragon, and the complete set of the region Fullbottles is still intact. But at the same time, except my DX Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, MAJORITY of my Kamen rider Build weapons is gone! That also including DX Great Cross-Z Dragon and DX Twin breaker as well. While Build and Cross-Z Bottle powerup was turned gray like they're somehow depowered much like Suika lockseed from Kamen rider gaim, turned gray and dull and when I'm trying to push the button, it didn't even make any sounds. Are they're broken? What the heck is going on in here?

"Judging from your clothes…you aren't from Nohr or Hoshido aren't you?" Hinoka asked me while mentioning two unfamilliar names: Hoshido and Nohr.

"Hoshido? Nohr? I'm from Japan…" I replied as best as I could while securing my stuff.

"Japan? Is that a new country?" Hinoka asked in confusion while Sakura raising an eyebrow, confused just as her big sister is. Wait…they aren't familiar with Japan despite their japanese-sounding name? Don't tell me I'm suffering those kinds of Isekai cliches where I'm sent to another world for no reason other than…

"That because…um…you maybe found it strange…but, I'm from another world." I said while giving both of them a pained look. Silence stood for a moment as Hinoka and Sakura were taking this. I swear they're gonna laugh at me and think that I've gone crazy.

"You came from another world?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Y-Yeah." I answered a bit incredulously, they're actually _believe _me, doesn't it?

"That's…kinda weird…" Hinoka replied as she seems didn't believe me. Yeah, I should see this coming. "But I can tell from your appearance that you mean no harm. I'm going to brought you to Hoshido where we could probably find a way for you to go home." She explained as she seems wanted to help me. For a woman with cold exterior, Hinoka is very caring, that's kinda surprising for me.

"I appreciate that, Thank you." I said thanking her. "Also, I hope I can find my other friends too…since I'm not alone stranded on this world." I said that I need to find the whereabouts of Jano and the others too. I bet they were located somewhere on this world.

"I see, let me see what I can help. I can scout them with my Pegasus." Hinoka replied before she mounted her Pegasus as I'm surprised that she using it as her ride on regular basis it seems.

"Is the first time I'm seeing the real Pegasus! In my world, those guys are just a myth." I said as Hinoka and Sakura surprised by my explanation.

"Pegasus in your world is only a myth?" Sakura asked surprised. I'm simply nodded by her response. Then suddenly…

"GRAAAAAAAAAGH!" An ear-spliting roar can be heard as to our shock, we're suddenly surrounded by three muscular, masked green monsters who somehow in my opinion, dressed in gimp suit (my god...why I'm thinking about that?). They're also equipped by cuffs on their hands and they're seems wanted to kill us.

"HOLY SH*T! What is that?!" I'm screaming in shock and fear as I'm taking few steps back.

"Eek, we're ambushed!" Sakura added as she just shocked and afraid as I am.

"Faceless?! Damn it…!" Hinoka curses before she taking her naginata. "Stay back you two! I'll take care of these Faceless!" She told us to stay back before herpegasus flying and Hinoka proceeding to attacking those monsters, who called Faceless with her Naginata. From what I see, Hinoka is pretty strong and skilled as she easily dodging those Faceless fists while keep attacking them.

"Faceless? You mean behind those monster mask, they didn't have a face?" I asked in disbelief and fear.

"Well…I heard those Faceless actually a monster created by Dark magic by the king dom of Nohr in response of our mother, Queen Mikoto setting up a barrier that prevents them to attacking Hoshido. They're sent these monsters instead." Sakura explained with somber tone, judging from what she said…I bet there a big problem between this Nohr and Hoshido thingy.

"Kuh!" Hinoka growled in pain as a Faceless successfully punches her and knocked her pegasus slightly.

"Sister! Are you hurt? I'll heal you…!" Sakura said before raising her staff to the sky, green light suddenly surrounds Hinoka and her wounds slowly healed. I see that she is a medic…

"Thank you, Sakura. Be careful anyway since you can't fight these Faceless…you aren't equipped by any weapons." Hinoka replied before slashing the Faceless that attacking her earlier with her naginata, knocking its mask away before she executing the said monster by decapitating it. BRUTAL…

"What does that mean?" I asked Sakura.

"Well…being a Shrine maiden, I cannot fight since I don't have any offensive weapons and I can't use it either, but I can heal people with my rods…" Sakura said. "But, don't worry. Sister already calling reinforcements before, all we can do right now is stay back from these Faceless and let my Sister handle it…" She replied that thay're need to stay aside and letting Hinoka to handle these Faceless. But to our shock, One Faceless manage to escape from Hinoka's sight and menacingly approaching us. "Ah!" Sakura yelped.

"Darn it! I forgot that one!" Hinoka curses before rushes toward That Faceless, only she blocked by another Faceless who proceeding to attacking her. Hinoka gritted her teeth in frustration as she forced to deal with that Faceless first while the other one approaching us undisturbed. Sakura shuddered as the Faceless getting closer while I'm shuddred in fear until I'm reaching my bag and to my surprise, when I'm touching and taking out my DX Build driver…it isn't made from Plastic anymore. It's somehow made from metal, like it was a real one.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked curious about the Build driver toy that I Held.

"You will know soon enough…" I merely replied that as I psyched myself before out of instinct, I held my Build driver next to my waist, causing a belt to appear and fasten the driver to my waist, complete with the fullbottle holder attached to it. "It's real?! How did…whatever, I gonna make this work!" I thought surprised that my Build driver no longer a toy, in the fact it was the real one. I don't know how I manage to use it despite I didn't have Hazard level 3 like in the show, but I rather quickly do something before Sakura, Hinoka, and I got killed!

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" Hinoka demanded as she and Sakura panicked somewhat. Now, I'm confident this thing should be work out as I'm reaching my customized DX Astroswitch case or should I say, Build Project kaban for short and opens it, revealing the complete set of Basic fullbottles from the three countries of Kamen rider Build world.

"Bottles? Are that going to help Jun?" Sakura asked me in confusion.

"Just see." I replied before taking Rabbit and Tank fullbottle as well few fullbottles and placing it on my Fullbottle holder. "Saa, Jikken o hajimeyou ka? (Now, shall we begin the experiment?) "I'm saying Sento Kiryu A.K.A the original Kamen Rider Build catchphrase before shaking both Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle, causing several Phsyics formula to manifested from the thin air, confusing everyone.

"What are you doing Jun?!" Hinoka demanded before I replied by loading both bottles to my Build Driver.

**= RABBIT! TANK! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Best match?" Hinoka and Sakura wondered in confusion. The Faceless attention now shifted to me. Calmly, I'm gripping the Vortex Lever on the Build driver before cranking the driver as fast as I can, resulting the Snap ride builder mainfested,filled with red and blue color around me before two of Build halfbodies, consisted the blue Tank halfbody and the red Rabbit halfbody manifested at the same time I letting go the Vortex lever, the driver announced…

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Henshin!" I called out just before both halfbodies converged into me and merged into a single armor.

**= HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! =**

**YEAHHH!**

As the driver completing the announcement, now I'm clad in Black bodysuit and My right leg and left side of my body clad in blue armor while my left leg and right side of my body clad in red armor. My helmet also showing visor with different shapes and colors, the right one is blue with Tank-themed visor while the left one Red with Rabbit-themed Visor.

I had become Kamen Rider Build – RabbitTank Form.

Seeing the transformation work the first time and having no side effect on me, ar first, I really wanted to shout in glee for my first sucessful transformation. But, it's Hinoka's word who snapped me back to reality

"J-J-Jun?! Is that really you?!" Hinoka gasped in shock witnessing my transformation.

"W-Wow…" Sakura said amazed seeing my transformation.

"Shori no Hosoku wa kimatta! (The law of vitory had been set!) "I exclaimed with Sento catchphrase before my Build driver manifesting Drill crusher to my hand. So, this is the reason why my Build's arsenal is vanished, they're seems manifested only on their corresponding bottle or when I'm transforming, that's my Theory though.

"Graaaaaw!" The Faceless that attempting to attacking both of me and Sakura roared angrily before running toward me, hoping he could pummel me to the death. I'm quickly pressing the trigger on the Drill crusher, causing the drill to spin before swinging it toward the Faceless, causing it roared in pain. I keep swinging my weapon to do some damage, causing the Faceless roared in pain even further before I jumped and kicking it literally on its face, knocking its mask out and revealing its true face who rather…questionable to said at least. I noted that kinda Ironic This monster called Faceless…depsite they're having face. As I landed, I'm quickly executing more stronger slash on that Faceless, resulting a huge and bloody gash on its chest and it roared in pain before the monster collapsed on the floor, dying.

"He so strong…!" Hinoka noted before swinging her Naginata toward Another Faceless that trying to attack her, causing it to stumble. Using this as advantage, I'M Quickly cranking the lever again.

"Step aside Hinoka! I'm going to finish that guy!" I exclaimed as Hinoka nodded at the same time I'm finishing to spin the crank.

**= READY GO! =**

I'm rushes toward the said Faceless with both of my feet charging up with red and blue energy. Each left step leaves a rabbit's foot, and each right leaves the imprint of tank treads. Then I jumped to the air as giant charts forms, slamming itself closed aorund the Faceless, with a line stretching from my position toward the immobilized Faceless.

**= VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH! =**

I'm riding along the line as the tank treads on my right boot begin spinning and both of my feet charging with red and blue energy.

"Oraaaaaaah!" I'm shouted as my foot slamming the faceless right on his face, and a flash of energy and light coats the entire scene before an explosion occurs at the same time I'm landing unharmed.

"Sugoi…" Sakura said amazed seeing it.

"My goodness…he really strong. He could be a big help for facing those Nohrian armies' scum…" Hinoka thought as she can't help but amazed. But their celebration is cut short as more Faceless coming, lead by a bigger one who assumed is the leader. "Tch, more of them now?! Do your worst then monster! I can be meaner more than you!" She challenging them aiming her Naginata.

"Sakura, get outta here! We can handle this…!" I said toward Sakura as she nodded before staying on the sidelines. I'm taking out the drill portion from the Drill crusher before attaching the end of the drill to another slot, changing it into Gun mode before firing several shots toward several Faceless, forcing them to stay back.

"You firing projectiles from that thing faster than an arrow…" Hinoka commented.

"In my world, these things called Gun Hinoka. They can fire faster projectiles than arrow as you said before." I said before A Faceless propels itself toward Us. Hinoka simply nodded before both of us dodging its punches.

"Eat this!" Hinoka yelled before slashing the Faceless arm, damaging it while I shooting the said Faceless on its face with my drill crusher, sending it stumbling back.

"You wanted more? Come at me!" I taunted the Faceless until suddenly I seen a shadow decapitating the said Faceless. "What the?" I said in surprise before witnessing someone in front of me.

It's clearly a young woman around my age. She wearing a set of armor that making her like a noble knight and she has long, white hair, a pale skin, and red eyes. Is she an albino? Whatever, she also equipped with a sword tha emitted a rather eerie aura. She also accompanied by a Green-haired man who judging from his outfit was a Ninja. He proceeding to throw several Shurikens toward A Faceless, cutting the monster in instant and slowing down the monster.

"Hey, are you guys alright? We're here to help" The Young woman spoke toward us.

"Oh! Th-thank you so much. Yes, we're OK…for n-now." Sakura replied meekly

"Yeah, we're fine…Yeah, we're fine. Who are you? I thought I knew most of my brother's troops. Anyway, I appreciate the help, but it's really not necessary. It takes more than a few dozen 800-pound monsters to bring me down!" Hinoka said confidently.

"Someone's confident…" I remarked before the white-haired young woman notices me.

"Uh…Hello there, man in…strange armor. Did you the one who kept both of them safe?" She asked me

"Yeah, you could say that. Thanks for manage to got us" I replied toward her. "Anyway, my name Jun kazami, Kamen rider Build is my name in this armor. Who are you anyway Ojou-chan?" I asked her.

"I'm Corrin. Nice to meet you Jun um…Build uh…" She introducing herself as Corrin and seems confused about what she should call me. She surprisingly adorable though, gosh…I wish I can Gushing about her adorbness now, but we've got problem to solve right now!

"Either Jun or Build is fine." I said before looking toward the Green-haired Ninja. "I bet you're an ally too as well pal?" I asked him.

"Yes. Allow me to intrduce myself, my name is Kaze." The Ninja introducing himself as Kaze. His tone is polite and calm. "Any ally of Lady Hinoka, Sakura, and Corrin is also my ally…" He told me that Hinoka, Sakura, and Corrin is...wait, did he just call them Lady? That means all three of the girls that I met on this world was Princess! Are this yet another Isekai cliches? Oh, really FUNNY doesn't it?

"I beg you pardon? Lady?" I asked Kaze.

"M-Maybe we don't look l-like it, but…we're indeed from Noble family Jun…" Sakura explained.

"Wait for a moment…" Hinoka stopped before looking toward Corrin. "Did you say…your name is Corrin?" She asked her as surprisingly, her tone grow more sadder like she trying to not to cry.

"Yes, that's my name." Corrin replied as Hinoka trying to not to cry before she suddenly hugs her, surprising them.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" I asked wondering what happened between Hinoka and Corrin

"I need to tell you one thing Jun. Hinoka and Sakura…was Lady Corrin sisters." Kaze told me that Hinoka and Sakura was Corrin's sisters.

"E…e…ehhhhhhhhhh?!" I gasped in shock hearing it.

"Sister? Are you Ok?" Sakura asked worriedly toward Hinoka who begin to cry onto Corrin's chest.

"Finally, all these years…I…I've miss you so much. S-sorry…" Hinoka tearfully apologizes as she cries. Corrin seems shocked, but out of instinct, she comforting her older sister by returning the hug. Seeing this making me sad and happy at the same time too…I begin to remember my sister back home. I bet she worried sick that I suddenly went missing alongside my other friends.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A loud roar from the group of Faceless snapping us back to reality. They're seems angry for being ignored in favor of Corrin's small family reunion.

"Maybe we could hold the family reunion for the later guys! We've got Faceless to handle!" I exclaimed before rushes toward the group of Faceless.

"Kaze, stay here to protect Sakura. Both of me and Hinoka will going to help Jun." Corrin said before letting Hinoka go and joins me to attack the group of Faceless, Hinoka mounted her Pegasus before following her as well.

"Understood." Kaze nodded before standing beside Sakura. "Lady Sakura, please stays behind me." He said before throwing an explosive shuriken toward a Faceless that attempting to attack them, blasting its head into pieces and killing it.

"Y-Yes…!" Sakura nodded as she does so.

"Eat this!" I shouted as I swinging Drill crusher toward Faceless, damaging it. Corrin joins in as she swinging her sword, slashing the Faceless with enough strength to make it bleed heavily. I'm quickly taking Rabbit and Tank full bottles before switching with another pair of Fullbottles. After shaking them for a while, I'm loading both new Fullbottles: One brown and one cyan to the belt.

**= GORILLA! DIAMOND! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match?" Corrin wondering while defending herself from a Faceless attack. Kaze, Sakura, and Hinoka seems curious about what I'm going todo as I'm quickly cranking the belt again, summoning the snap ride builder like before, only filled with Brown and cyan color instead. The snap ride builder started to manifest two halfbodies before the driver announced…

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" I called out as both halfbodies converged into me, fused into single armor. Surprising everyone that seeing it.

**= KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! =**

**YEAHHH!**

My armor now changed. This time my left leg and right side of my body clad in brown armor and my right hand armed with Huge gauntlet that seemingly modeled after Gorilla's hand that called Muscle glove while my right leg and left side of my body clad in a cyan armor with shoulder-pad that modeled after a Diamond. Like before, my helmet has two colors complete with visor in different shapes. The right side of my helmet colored cyan with visor in a shape of Glittering Diamond while the left side of my helmet is colored brown with a visor in a shape of a Gorilla flexing its left arm.

I had become Kamen Rider Build – Gorillamond form

* * *

_**BGM: Be the One (Kamen Rider Build Opening)**_

"He changed armor with his bottle and belt?!" Corrin gasped in shock witnessing the transformation.

"Trust me. That's how his power work, I guess…But, this is the first time I'm seeing him changing forms…" Hinoka commented before slashing a Faceless with her Naginata, killing it.

"Dear gods…" Kaze said surprised before he throwing some of his shuriken toward Another Faceless, causing ti yelped in pain and slowed down.

"My turn!" I exclaimed before rushes toward the same Faceless that Kaze attacks. The Faceless attempting to Punching me with his fist seeing me getting closer. I'm responded by punching him first with my Muscle glove. The sheer strength from the Gorilla halfbody power enough to sent the said Faceless flying, breaking several trees in process before landing rather harshly on the ground with a splat, killing it instantly.

"H-He just killing that Faceless with S-Single punch…!" Sakura said surprised.

"Jun, that's amazing!" Corrin praised as she impressed by Gorillamond form strength.

"Thanks! You ain't seen nothing yet!" I replied with a grin behind my helmet before my Diamond halfbody glows as another Faceless runs toward me toattack. Extending my left arm forward, a massive number of diamonds started to manifested in front of me, causing Corrin and co. surprised even more before I'm arranging the diamond to form a large barrier or shield in front of me. The Faceless struck its fist toward the barrier and punching it rapidly. Its effort is futile as the monster only ended hurting itself with its fist bleeds heavily. Smirked under my helmet, I'm cranking the driver again.

**= READY GO! =**

Cocking back my right fist, I'm preparing to punch the Diamond barrier. "ORYAAAAAH!" I shouted before slamming my right fist against the diamond barrier.

**= VORTEX FINISH! =**

**YEAHHH!**

The barrier flies straight toward the said Faceless, knocking it away from my range before the diamond barrier shattered in massive explosion, along with the said Faceless with it.

"It's over now!" Corrin shouted before landing a spinning slash toward Another Faceless with Hinoka joins her by impaling the same Faceless with her naginata right on its head, killing it. The only one who left is the Faceless chief, who all alone. The chief roared and slamming its fist to the ground, generating shock waves that aimed toward Corrin and Hinoka.

"Corrin! Jump to my Pegasus!" Hinoka shouted extending her hand to Corrin.

"Got it!" Corrin repleid before leaping toward Hinoka and grabbing her hand before she mounted to her pegasus and the Pegasus quickly flies away from the attack. The Faceless chief rushes toward the two to attack, only greeted by three shurikens in the face and several small diamonds.

"Don't forget us!" I exclaimed while firing several small, yet hard and sharp diamonds from my left hand toward the Faceless. Kaze joins in by throwing more shurikens toward the Faceless too. Our attacks manage to hurting the monster even further. But the Faceless chief roared and stubbornly advanced toward us to attack. Knowing I need to top this thing, I'm taking another Fullbottle. This time colored white with refrigerator motif. Taking my Diamond Fullbottle from the driver, I quickly replaced it with the said Fullbottle.

**= REIZOKO! =**

I'm quickly cranking my driver as it started to manifest the snap ride builder, only its color is white then the Reizoko(Refrigerator) halfbody started to manifest.

"Build up!" I called out just before the halfbody replacing my Diamond one.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

The driver simply playing funky music as the transformation complete. My right halfbody still Gorilla while the left halfbody is white in color, with refrigerator-themed visor and shoulderpad and it also equipped with a refrigerator-shaped knuckle.

"Wait, why it didn't announce best match like before?" Kaze asked me. Clearly confused.

"This my Trial form…or should you have said…the mismatch form of every transformation of Mine. My bottle only forming one best match with certain fullbottle, like Rabbit compatible with Tank as their best match. Like that." I explained before extending my refrigerator knuckle or I called them Freezer knuckle forward. The Faceless chief getting closer and begin to raise one of its fists toward us, only Hinoka and Corrin attacking it from air with their respective weapons, dealing some damage to the Faceless chief, distracting enough for me to cranking my lever briefly.

**= READY GO! =**

"Eat this!" I exclaimed before my Freezer knuckle opened, emitting a freezing wind that proceeding to engulf the Faceless chief as whole, freezing him solid, surprising Corrin and co.

**= VORTEX ATTACK! =**

I'm proceeding to charging up energy on my muscle glove as it glows red. Preparing to finishes it off.

"You need help?" Kaze asked me as he taking another shuriken, this time it was on fire.

"Go ahead." I nodded before launching a red energy fist from my muscle glove at the same time Kaze throwing his Fire Shuriken toward the frozen Faceless chief. Both of our attack hits home and shatters the monster into millions of shards, ending its life.

**BGM Ended**

* * *

"It's over." I said as Kaze nodded in agreement. Hinoka landing her Pegasus nearby us before she getting down from her Pegasus alongside Corrin.

"You're truly amazing Jun. You could be an amazing addition on Hoshidians army if you try." Hinoka praised me as I'm taking both of my bottles and transformed back to my usual self.

"Ah, so that's you behind your armor huh?" Corrin guessed as I simply nodded before taking my stuffs. I'm seeing Sakura approaching Corrin to heal her, it seems she wounded just before helping us.

"Ah, they're here." Kaze said toward Hinoka as he seeing two persons approaching them.

"You mean my brother?" Hinoka asked the Ninja.

"Brother?" I wondering until my question answered by an appearance of a man who much older and taller than me. He dresses like a samurai complete with red armor that somehow looks like…a lobster? Seriously? It's subtle though. He also has a rather long and wild style brown hair. He also carrying a katana that radiated a large amount of electricity, akin of lightsaber. He also accompanied by a woman with short, gray-ish hair that dresses like it was emulating an Oni, complete with a spiky club that she carries and she has rather pronounced abs and wearing sarashi that covers her chests and she also wearing an oni-themed headress too.

"Ryoma!" Hinoka called out the samurai, who called Ryoma.

"Hinoka, Sakura. Did you two alright? I'm hearing lots of explosion earlier, but it seems you two is okay." Ryoma said toward both of her sisterbefore looking toward Corrin. "and Good job for taking care all those faceless. I'm truly impressed by your skill." He praised Corrin as he thought Corrin manage to clear the horde of Faceless alone.

"Not just me though. Hinoka and Jun helping me too." Corrin replied before pointing toward Hinoka and me. The Samurai looking at me with rather stern expression that honestly, scaring me.

"Jun isn't an ordinary kid either, Ryoma. He a very capable fighter who can transform into an armored warrior that called Kamen Rider Build with his strange belt and bottles." Hinoka explained about my transformation and devices. Ryoma seems intrigued by that. "He also the one who helping me and Sakura before Corrin and Kaze arrives to help." She continued as she explaining what I done before.

"…I see…In that case…" Ryoma said before looking toward me.

"C-Can I help you…sir?" I asked meekly knowing this samurai radiating a rather unyielding, dignified and heavy aura around him that enough to intimidating someone like me.

"I need to thanking you for your assitance for defending both of my sister. You have my gratitude young man." Ryoma said thanking me for protecting Sakura and Hinoka.

"I…It's nothing sir. It's natural for protecting people in danger even if they didn't want too." I'm replied while scratching my head sheepishly before remembering something. "Oh right, I want to ask about something. What are those Faceless monsters anyway?" I asked them about the Faceless

"I was thinking the same thing too. What kind of creature are they?" Corrin added.

"Those Faceless are a Creature with no will on their own. Created by Nohrian mages." Ryoma explained.

"I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido." Hinoka added.

"Wait, Invade? Does that mean there's a war between Hoshido and Nohr?" I Asked as I'm shocked to found out there a war between two kingdoms on this world.

"Yes. It's already happened from a long time ago. Nohr envied our bountiful lands is one of the reasons of the war happened and they're the one who starting it all. They're also tricking us for so-called truce in order to kill our father, King Sumeragi and kidnapping Corrin who standing in front of you right now." Ryoma explained with a scowl as I was horrified hearing his explanation. I just didn't know what to say, but judging from his explanation, the results isn't pretty at all. "Also, Nohr sends those Faceless to invading our borders due they're didn't have souls nor will onto them. They're capable to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders." He continued to explain why Nohr keep sending Faceless to terrorize Hoshido.

"But…The Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people." Corrin replied like she trying to justify their action.

'Why are you thinking that Corrin? Did those Faceless that attacking Sakura and Hinoka isn't convince you enough?" I asked her in disbelief.

"…I'm sorry Jun…but, as Ryoma said before. He said I was kidnapped by King Garon, the current ruler of Nohr and adopted as one of his children…He never told me this whole problem…" Corrin said wistfully.

"…You adopted by their king after your father was killed? That's messed up…" I commented in disbelief.

"Nohrians are pure evil Jun, Corrin. Sometimes the Faceless under their control even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!" Hinoka said before declaring she will never forgive Nohrians for kidnapping Corrin and spreading chaos all over the continent.

"I can't believe it…" Corrin said with a shock and disbelief.

"It's getting cold here, If you wanted to speak more. Should we come back to Hoshido?" The Oni woman said toward us.

"Ah, you're right Rinkah." Hinoka replied toward the Oni woman who called Rinkah. "Jun, why don't you follow us to the Hoshido? Perhaps we can find one of your friends that stranded on this world. Would you come with us?" She offering me to come with them to the Hoshido.

"Can I?" I asked Hinoka as she nodded in agreement.

"We cannot simply leave you here. Shivering in cold while you didn't know where are you going…and also we cannot let those Nohrian scums to know about your powers and abillities." Hinoka replied toward me. She's right, I cannot let those Nohrians to know about the Build system. Plus, I don't know what else to do and where to go. Perhaps, I can find where Jano and the others on the Hoshido too…

"Guess, that's decided. I'll go with you guys!" I exclaimed confidently. Hinoka seems appreciating my decision, so the others too.

"Alright, that settles it. Let's go back to the Castle Shirasagi Corrin, mother is already waiting for us." Ryoma said toward Corrin.

"…I will…" Corrin said before all of us leaving the Valley settlement away and going to our next destination: Hoshido

Jun's pov end.

Meanwhile, inside Jun's bag. The Cross-Z Dragon eyes begins to glow and it emitting its roar sound. As it found someone's worthy enough to be its wielder…

**= WAKE UP! =**

* * *

There goes the first Chapter! Our heroes and his friends being sent to the another world by a mysterious hooded person and We witnessing Jun's first transformatiuon into Kamen Rider Build and he met the Hoshidans nobles and the main protagonist of FE Fates herself, Corrin along with Kaze and Rinkah.

Some facts and planning for the story

-Jun will NOT BECOMING KAMEN RIDER CROSS-Z. I already have somebody else who will becoming the said Secondary Riders from KR Build series, wondering who it is? Happy guessing...

-All Best Match forms of Build(Including the dummied out Crocodicon, F1Saurus, Goldscorpion, etc.) Will make an appearance.

-The main villains not just Garron and Anankos, villains from Build like Blood stalk will make an appearance too as well.

-Pairings will be decided later on.

-There going to be original fullbottles from each kingdoms of FE Fates world too: Hoshido Fullbottles, Nohr Fullbottles, and Vallite Fullbottles as well.

Alright, that's all. I hope you've enjoy this story, ciao~

**Next Chapter: Dragon's rage and Robotic Fiery Evolution.**


	2. Dragon's Rage

**Alright, The Chapter 2 is here! It's pretty long, so prepare yourself! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**-Fire emblem Fates by Nintendo**

**-Kamen Rider Build by Toei**

* * *

_**Build Your Revelation**_

_**By Arie Draconoid**_

_**Chapter 2: Dragon's rage and Robotic Fiery Evolution.**_

* * *

_Jun's pov_

Everything that happened last time was unbelievable. How should I start to describe this? First, a hooded man sending us to another world where two kingdoms is happened, I met a Pegasus rider and her shrine maiden younger sister that attacked by bunch of masked monsters and I met many strange people like an armroed samurai, a ninja, an Oni woman, as well a Noble Princess and more importantly, I can transform into Kamen Rider Build despite I didn't have any Hazard level at all! Things really getting more and more complicated the more I'm thinking about it…but right now, better focused to search where is Jano and the others. Hope they're okay…

"Hey Jun…" Corrin said as she poking my head while we're walking, snapping me back to reality. "You're spacing out, still worried about your friends?" She asked me.

"Obviously. Since I'm not the only one who ended in this place, my other friends too…" I said.

"Are your friends also Kamen Riders like you?" Hinoka asked me this time.

"We're just fan of theirs to said at least back in our world to be fair…" Is aid until We're seeing an unconscious young man, lying on the middle side of the road and I seems familiar to that guy until I realized…who he is… "Ah! Jano!" I called out before rushes toward the said unconscious man as to my shock, it was Jano that unconscious there.

"Jun? what happened?" Corrin asked as she joins me along with the others, clearly worried.

"Hey buddy! Jano? Is me Jun!" I'm trying to waking Jano up by shaking his body. "Wake the hell up buddy! It's not time for napping in the middle of nowhere!" I keep shouting to wake him up until Jano groaned as he slowly opens his eyes.

"…Goddammit…Jun…is that…you?" Jano asked weakly before I and Kaze helping him to stand.

"Did you alright man? Where's Moryo-senpai and the others?" I asked him.

"Dunno. Everything was black until you've woke me up. They're not with you?" Jano asked back.

"Yeah. Everyone is missing right now, but glad you're alright." I sighed in relief.

"Anyway Jun. Who are those guys in strange clothings?" Jano asked about Corrin and the others.

"Well. They're people that found and helping me in this place." I replied toward him.

"You one of Jun's friends, right? I'm Corrin, nice to meet you." Corrin said introducing herself. "And this is Hinoka, Ryoma, Sakura, Kaze, and Rinkah." She also introducing our new friends too.

"I'm Jano fukushadan. Just call me Jano. Nice to meet you guys, you have my thanks for helping Jun and me." Jano replied with his usual grin.

"You should be grateful you were found by us. If any of those Nohrian scums or those Faceless found you, things going to be worse for you." Hinoka said toward Jano.

"Nohrian?" Jano asked in confusion.

"I'll explain everything later Jano. What's about your stuff?" I said before asking him about his Kamen rider stuffs. Jano quickly checking his bag.

"My other stuffs are fine Jun. But I couldn't find my Twin breaker!" Jano exclaimed.

"As I thought…" I said as I know it Jano suffering the same thing as me before.

"Twin breaker?" Corrin and co. asked in confusion.

"Is one of our weapons…" I replied before looking toward Jano. "Look, it maybe really confusing here. But you better follow us to Hoshido, Jano. We can discuss the whole things there." I suggesting Jano to follow us to Hoshido.

"I still didn't know what exactly happened here. But I guess I'll go with you since you're the onw who know this more Jun." Jano agreed to go with us.

"That settles it, no one against it right?" I said before asking Corrin and co.

"That's fine. Since you are Jun's friend, we're trust you…" Corrin said.

"Come on, let's move." Ryoma said toward us before all of us continuing our trip to Hoshido.

* * *

_Hoshido._

"So, this is Hoshido…" I said in as we're arrived on the kingdom where is Hinoka and co. originated from. The kingdom pretty much like those from sengoku eras film. I was amazed by the entire view of the country.

"This is like in those Sengoku eras!" Jano exclaimed in amazement.

"Come on you two. You can admire the view about Hoshido later. Right now, we're going to bring you two to the castle Shirasagi, our home." Hinoka reminded both of us.

"Castle Shirasagi?" Both of us asked.

"That is where Queen Mikoto lives. That also our home to" Hinoka repleid toward us.

"Queen? Our ho- wait the second? You are princess then?!" Jano asked surprised.

"They're already explained to me they are the nobles of Hoshido before Jano. That means Hinoka inviting us to met her mother, the Queen of this kingdom." I said without even batting an eye to him.

"Oh, man…this simply unbelievable…" Jano commented in disbelief before all of us following Hinoka and co. to the castle where the Hoshidian nobles live: Castle Shirasagi.

_Castle Shirasagi, inside._

"Boy…this whole place is huge…." Jano admired the interior of Castle Shirasagi who we should say…fancy and beautiful for an ancient japanese castle.

"Agreed." I added with a nod.

"Stay here you two. My mother will arrive here soon enough. She still having a conversation with Corrin right now." Hinoka replied toward both of us as we nodded. After waiting for a while, we witnessing a motherly woman with black hair tied in ponytail, wearing white priestess clothing and she having a white skin and brown eyes. I think she is Queen Mikoto. She radiating a dignified and motherly aura that both me and Jano went speechless seeing her.

"Hinoka, Sakura, Ryoma. Welcome home…" Mikoto said welcoming her children home. "I already heard about what happened in the Valley settlement before from Corrin. Glad you two is safe…" She said relieved seeing Sakura and Hinoka safe.

"R-Right mother. It thanks to Jun who helping us to hold those Faceless for a while until Corrin and Kaze came in…Who knows what happened to us if they didn't help us…" Sakura replied toward her mother.

"You are…helping them facing monsters Jun?" Jano asked me with disbelief look on his face.

"Long story buddy. I'll tell you later or you could simply ask Hinoka or Sakura." I replied nonchalantly before Queen Mikoto shift her attention toward us. We quickly bowing toward her in response.

"Ara, I suppose you are Jun, right?" Mikoto asked me.

"Yes, your majesty. I am Jun Kazami and this is my friend, Jano. It's a honor to meet you." I said politely.

"Glad to meet you too your majesty." Jano added.

"You can just call me Lady Mikoto." Mikoto said gently. "Thank you for saving both of my daughters. You have my gratitude Jun." She thanking me for helping Hinoka and Sakura.

"It's just natural for helping people that need help even if they didn't want to for me Lady Mikoto. After all, we're coming from the distant place and stranded here for unknown reason and aside Jano, my other friends went missing too…I wanted to find them before we trying a find a way to going back home." I explained about what happened to me and my friends toward Lady Mikoto.

"Oh…I feel sorry about what happened toward you and your friends. Stranded upon this continent without knowing where you are and not to mention both Hoshido and Nohr at the verge of war sooner or later." Mikoto said wistfully as she feels sorry about what happened to us. After all, all we want to do just holding a meeting about Kamen rider in our club, only an unknown hooded man appeared from nowhere and probably he sent us to this world for unknown reason…

"In the verge of war? Seriously?!" Jano exclaimed in shock hearing it.

"To be fair Jano…Hoshido kingdom where we are right now constantly invaded by the neighboring Kingdom, Nohr. I heard from both Sakura and Hinoka that Queen Mikoto casting a special barrier to prevent any Nohrian forces to directly invading this place…except for Faceless monster who immune to it due they're having no will or soul." I explained toward Jano.

"Holy crud…" Jano said horrified hearing what I said.

"The barrier itself cannot hold them very long though. The Faceless that manages to get further and further into the capital…" Mikoto said worriedly knowing the war between two kingdoms will happened sooner or later. Both me and Jano couldn't help but feels sorry to Lady Mikoto. Since she the one who maintaining and casting the barrier, she's naturally the target of those Nohrians to completely destroy the barrier. Not to mention I bet due her age; she couldn't hold the barrier forever.

"Don't worry mother. Should those dead meat coming, my arrow going to landed on their heads with no time…" A male voice came in suddenly. It revealed the voice came from a young man who presumably around our age or maybe younger. He young man with a rather long white hair tied in ponytail that resembling…um…Pineapples in my opinion as well with golden eyes. Wearing blue clothings and carrying a bow with its string made from energy.

"Ah, Takumi. Where did you been?" Mikoto asked mentioning that young man name: Takumi. It seems he also the son of Queen Mikoto.

"Training my archery skill of course. Couldn't let them getting rusty." Takumi replied before looking toward both of us with rather distrusting look. "Who are these two strangers? They aren't another Nohr spies that you've just capture right Hinoka?" He asked and mistaking us for a spy. Goddammit…did he a paranoid person or should I say…Pine-ranoid?

"Spy?! Excuse me?!" Jano shouted before I'm quickly to holding him down before anything happened.

"Takumi! Jun the one who saving both of me and Sakura from those Faceless. He maybe doesn't look like it, but he a very strong fighter that could be a good addition for our army! He and his friend, Jano also not a nohrian spy!" Hinoka scolded her brother for accusing us as a spy.

"Is that so?" Takumi scoffed before looking toward us. "I know Hinoka, Sakura, Ryoma, and even my mother trusting both of you. But don't expect I'm going to trust you that easily." He said giving a rather disgruntled look.

"No one asking you Pine-ranoid." I replied without hesitation. Striking a nerve toward the archer.

"What did you just call me?!" Takumi asked angrily, clearly offended.

"Pine-ranoid, did you hear me? That's my nickname for you. Stick with it!" I replied nonchalantly before Takumi storming off angrily.

"Pine-ranoid…Pfft!" Jano trying to hold his laughter while Hinoka sighed, Sakura looking worriedly and Ryoma being indifferent.

"Forgive me about Takumi. He maybe cold, but actually he a kind young man. He becoming like that since my husband, King Sumeragi's death. He becoming jaded and distrustful toward the others ever since…" Mikoto said apologizing to us.

"That justified milady. We understand…" I replied wistfully. Though it's understandable that Takumi being a jerk to us due losing to his father from being killed by the trap that Nohr set so they can kidnap Corrin. That doesn't excuse his behavior toward us…for accusing both me and Jano for being their spy.

_Jun's pov ended_

Somewhere, at the lakeshore of Hoshido…

"I can't stop thinking about Xander. Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise…" Corrin pondering while walking nearby lakeshore mentioning few names that seemingly connected to her.

"Oi, Corrin!" A Voice, revealed to be Jun called out as Corrin turned over to him who accompanied by Jano.

"Jun? Jano? What bringing you up here?" She asked both of them.

"To be fair, Jun and I wanted to asking you about something." Jano replied toward Corrin.

"About what?" Corrin asked them.

"It's about what did you say about you being adopted by King Garon of Nohr as his daughter after King Sumeragi is killed. Is that true?" Jun asked Corrin as she surprised by their question. Her expression somewhat turns grim, but she decided to explain.

"I didn't remember that much. But that was true." Corrin replied. "Garon, I mean father raised me as one of his children. I'm growing up alongside my siblings: Camilla, Elise, Leo, and Xander. Several of my father retainers teaches me about everything I know, but I never allowed to leave castle grounds at all…" She begins to explain a bit about her past.

"So, in other words…while he indeed raising you, he confined you in your new home then?" Jun guessed.

"…You're right. It's not until- "Corrin attempted to reply until...

**_You are the ocean's gray waves~_**

**_destined to seek~_**

**_Life beyond the shore~_**

**_just out of reach~_**

"Uh…Guys? did you hear that just now?" Jano as ked as everyone hearing a song coming out from nowhere. The song is somehow very gentle, calming, and relaxing and also beautiful to heard.

"Somebody's singing around here somewhere…whoever it is, the one who singing it is incredibly talented!" Jun praised as he enjoying the song.

"I Think it came from that side of the lake. Let us see who the one who singing that beautiful song." Corrin suggested as she runs off to find who the one who singing the song before both Jun and Jano following her.

After walking for a while. They're found a young woman who seems about on Corrin's age. She has blue, long hair that flowing like a water itself, a white skin, and dresses in white as well wearing a golden bracelet in her left arm and she also carrying a blessed Lance. Overall, her appearance seems evoking a songstress. It revealed she the one who singing the song.

"Oh…boy. What an angel…" Jun muttered in awe caught by the young woman beauty and song.

"No, she's a bombshell buddy…" Jano added as he at the same situation as Jun. Corrin however, seeing their expressions is not impressed by both boys to said at least…

"What are you two thinking…?" Corrin asked with an annoyed look.

"_**Yet the waters ever change~ flowing like time~ The path is yours to climb~**"_ The young woman keeps singing until she suddenly stopped as she turned around to see the three unwanted guest that just hearing her singing.

"Ah! She noticed us!" Jun exclaimed in surprise.

"Er, hello. We're really sorry to bother you. We just got lost in your singing." Corrin said apologizing toward the blue-haired songstress.

"Y-Yeah…! There is something about that song captivated us lady…" Jano added.

"You must be Princess Corrin." The Songstress calling Corrin's name, to her surprise before looking toward both of Jun and Jano. "And who are you two? Judging from your clothes, both of seems not from either Hoshido or Nohr." She asked both Jun and Jano.

"I'm Jun kazami. And this guy was my friend, Jano fukushadan. We're traveler from distant land, I guess…" Jun replied introducing himself and Jano.

"It's nice to see you lady…um…what's your name?" Jano asked the Songstress.

"Oh, right. We didn't know who are you…yet you know my name. Are we…already met before?" Corrin added before the Songstress closing her eye for a moment before she introducing herself.

"I'm Azura. A former Princess of Nohr." The songstress introducing herself as Azura and mentioning that she is former Princess of Nohr, surprising the three.

"I beg you pardon? You…Nohrian loyalty? Why are you in Hoshido?" Jun asked in surprise.

"Former? I don't understand. If that were true…surely, I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family…" Corrin added.

"I'm afraid I've been here a long time." Azura as she coughing up a bit before she started to explaining her story. "After Corrin were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get her back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives…" She explained wistfully.

"Gods… I'm so sorry." Corrin apologized feels bad about Azura's situation who clearly mirrors her.

"It's really hard to be both of you…both kingdoms kidnapped two loyalties each other and resulting even more messier situations…" Jano commented sadly feels bad toward both of them.

"True…you two facing such hardships…no one deserves to be putted into both of your situation…" Jun added feels bad toward both of them as well.

"No, it's OK. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter." Azura replied as she trying to smile to reassure them.

"My, Lady Mikoto done a great job it seems." Jun said with a smile.

"Does she? Hmmm…" Corrin asked before putting herself into a deep thought.

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" Azura asked Corrin.

"No. I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so, do all my blood siblings-who I've just met." Corrin replied.

"Corrin…" Jun muttered sadly.

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way." Azura replied toward her.

* * *

_Suddenly…_

_Jun's pov_

Something big suddenly jumped from the lake and landed with a big thud in front of us. That thing…oh dear god, this couldn't be happening right…?!

"W-W-What is that?!" Corrin pointed out in shock toward the thing in front of us.

"A Smash?! Here?!" Jano got out. Yeah, the thing in front of us was a real, freaking Smash monsters from the Kamen rider Build itself! The Smash appearance in question was a humanoid with its body seems evoking a shape of a large hand attempting to crush a boulder. It's body mainly blue and brown, with few holes that seeming forming its face. That was the Strong Smash!

"Graaaah!" The Strong Smash bashed its knuckle together like it attempted to intimidate us. At the same time, few Faceless jumped from the lake, ready for attacking us.

"Faceless…!" Azura exclaimed while keeping her composure before clutching her lance tightly.

"Did you know that blue monster Jano? Jun? "Corrin asked as she holding her sword tightly while I'm taking my Build driver from my bag.

"That thing is a monster Called Smash! A Monster created from a human infused by an otherwordly gas called Nebula gas!" I replied while still shocked about to found out a Smash was also on this world. How they're even exist here? Does that mean…an enemy from Kamen Rider Build series is also here? Or even a Skywall is exist here? Just what the heck…?!

"That name certainly fits!" Corrin commented as the Strong smash rushes toward them with its fists aimed toward them. All four of them dodged as Strong smash fist making an impact toward a tree, quickly destroying it.

"Jun! Are you have an idea about how to fight that thing?! Even with our driver, it merely a toy!" Jano exclaimed towrd me in panic before I answering his question by putting by Build driver on my waist, where the belt fastens and attached itself neatly to my waist, surprising him.

"I never seen that kind of belt before…" Azura replied.

"Jun…did that Build driver was…a real one?" Jano asked in disbelief.

"Jano, if you want for both of us to survive here, listen to me man. Get your Sclashdriver out and try to attach it to your waist. WE NEED TO FIGHT FOR SURVIVE." Jun replied with serious tone. Though unsure, Jano agreed before taking his Sclashdriver from his bag. To his surprise, like Jun's own Build driver, his Sclashdriver no longer made from plastic and much heavier, like it made from metal.

"Is that the same belt as Jun's ones? Sclashdriver you said? It looks weird…Both in appearance and name." Corrin commented.

"Weird as it is, Sclashdriver capable to transforming its wearer into Kamen rider with the trinket that called Sclashjelly…though it has side effect to made everyone more aggressive and driven to fight more than anything else…" Jun explained about Sclashdriver as Corrin and Azura shocked hearing explanation.

"That isn't scaring me though! If you said I can transform here, I'll give it a try Jun!" Jano said confidently before putting the Sclashdriver onto his waist. To his surprise, the belt begins to manifest and fastened around him, attaching the driver nicely to his waist. "Whoa, it fits!" He got out

"Saa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" I said my- err, Kamen Rider Build catchphrase before getting both of my Rabbit and Tank fullbottle from the holder and shaking it. Jano followed by getting his Robot Sclashjelly out from his bag.

"What are they're going to do?" Azura asked Corrin.

"Equipping their armor, it seems…" Corrin replied as she held her sword tightly. Both of me and Jano started to load both of our trinkets to our respective belt.

**= RABBIT! TANK! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match?" Azura asked in confusion.

**= ROBOT JELLY! =**

As Jano finishes to loads his device, the belt started to playing factory-themed music. The music loud enough to distract our enemies while Corrin and Azura covering their ears due how loud it is. I cranking my driver, manifesting snap ride builder and the corresponding halfbodies while Jano taking a pose before…

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Henshin!" Both of us called out as I'm letting the lever while Jano Activate the wrench, pumping the content inside the Robot Sclashjelly to the inside of the driver before he being put inside a vat filled with black liquid that covering him.

**= TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! =**

At the same time the Sclashdriver announced that noise, both Rabbit and Tank halfbodies converged onto me before fused into my usual RabbitTank form armor while the vat that contains Jano shattered, shocking both Corrin and Azura before golden liquid pouring all over transformed Jano, forming his mask and chestplate. Jano's Sclashdriver then begin to playing epic orchestral music.

**= HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! =**

**YEAHHH!**

**= ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAAAAH! =**

Now, both of us transformed into our rider forms. As for me I'm in my default form of Kamen Rider Build – Rabbittank form.

As for Jano, his rider form is wearing black bodysuit and his armor is mainly Golden in color and themed after a Robot. He has a pair of protective golden shoulder-pads with Robot motif on it. He also had a black clear chestplate and black, clear mask/faceplate with a single horn that covering his helmet that colored white with red visor. His Sclashdriver loaded with Robot Sclashjelly attached neatly on his waist as well

Jano had become Kamen Rider Grease.

"So, that's how they're transforming…Hinoka isn''t lying at all…" Corrin thought amazed by our transformation.

"My goodness…this is new." Azura said while amazed, she kept her stoic expression.

"W-W-We really transformed…even without the certain Hazard level…" Jano, or should I say, Grease right now amazed to found out he can transform.

"I don't have any idea about why we can transform normally without sufficient Hazard level…But that doesn't matter." I said before manifesting my Drill crusher from my Build driver. "Jano, you better get ready…Because…the law of victory had been set." I continued while mentioning my usual, um…Build catchphrase. Grease, seeming understand confidently grasping his fist tightly before manifesting his truested weapon from his Sclashdriver: Twin breaker.

**= TWIN BREAKER! =**

"Shinka wo moyashite…butsubutsu! (I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart!) "Grease shouting his catchphrase, grinning under his helmet before gripping his Twin breaker tightly with his left hand.

"Everyone ready?" I asked are everyone is ready.

"Definitely!" Corrin replied just before all of our opponents running toward us to attack.

"I already said it before, but…Shouri no hosoku wa, kimatta!" I declared before all of us running toward our enemies and begin to attack them. Both me and Grease facing the Strong smash while Azura and Corrin facing the group of Faceless.

"Graaah!" The Strong smash attempting to punch me with one of his fists, but I'm countered by swinging my Drill crusher against it. The hitting each other, but I'm pushed slightly by the Smash sheer strength. Grease quickly smash it on its face with his Twin breaker, knocking the smash aside as sparks fly. The Smash hissed and attempting to attack us again, but both of us changing our weapon to their respective far range mode.

**= BEAM MODE! =**

Twin breaker announced before Grease aiming toward the Strong smash alongside me.

"Back off dumbass!" Jano shouted before firing few blasts from his Twin breaker, forcing the Smash to back off from us. I'm join in by firing few bullets from Drill crusher, sneding backing off even further. I'm seeing Azura rather a very powerful fighter for her own right, as she easily cutting through the Faceless with her Lance while Corrin backing her up by executing a spinning slash with her sword.

"Whoa, strong ladies!" I complimenting Azura and Corrin.

"Thank you, Jun." Corrin replied with a mischievous smirk before slashing the smash.

"Don't judge me by my appearance alone. I'm good at fight too…and this." Azura replied before humming a song toward me. I felt…more confident than ever as a large amount of energy brimming on every cells of my body, like I can do one hundred push-ups, squats, and sit ups as well running 10 kilometer every single day! Okay, stop exagerrating me…it's time for move.

"Did you just sing a song toward Jun, milady?" Grease asked before firing few rounds from Twin breaker toward A Faceless that attempting to ambush Azura, sending it stumbling and roaring in pain.

"My song has various purposes, like giving more energy for example." Azura replied before swinging her lance swiftly toward the same Faceless, creating a huge gash on its stomach and causing it screaming in pain. Corrin and Grease joins in by Punching and slashing the said Faceless at the same time, killing it in spot.

"Thanks, Azura! I owe ya one!" I exclaimed before landing a powerful Rider punch with my left fist covered in red energy toward the Strong smash, hurting it a lot and knocking it aside. Taking another pair of two bottles, I'm grinning cheekily knowing this is the best match. Quickly taking my bottles away, I'm loading these new bottles to my driver.

**= TURTLE! WATCH! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Turtle and Watch this time?" Corrin asked before dodging a punch from a Faceless.

**= ATTACK MODE! =**

"A Best match form that only briefly seen in the series…wondering what it can do!" Grease replied excitedly as he kicking aside another Faceless before turning his Twin breaker back into its Attack mode then Punching the said Faceless literally in…face and knocking its mask away. Hurting that monster a lot. I'm quickly cranking my driver before it manifesting New halfbodies from the Snap rider builder, one is colored green while another is silver.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" I called out before both halfbodies converged into me, fused into a single armor.

**= TOKI O KAKERU KATCHUU! TURTLEWATCH! =**

**YEAHHH!**

My armor changed again. This time the green armor or Turtle Halfbody covered my left leg and the right side on my body. The halfbody possessing a rather large right shoulder-pad modeled after a turtle shell while the helmet portion of Turtle halfbody on the left has a turtle-shaped visor. As for My silver armor or Watch Halfbody. It covered my right leg and the left side of my body. The halfbody possessed much smaller left shoulder-pad modeled after a watch and also the helmet portion of Watch Halfbody on the right has a watch-shaped visor as well.

I had to become Kamen Rider Build – TurtleWatch form.

* * *

_**BGM: JUSTICE by Hiroyuki Takami (Kamen Rider Chronus theme)**_

"That's right shoulder-pad sure huge. I bet this one is defensive form." Azura commented amazed by my armor. Corrin also impressed seeing it.

"That pretty nice one you choose pal!" Grease praised.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" I said in excitement before the Watch halfbody shoulder-pad glows and the clock begin to ticking, radiating some kind of energy before everything suddenly stopped as it…being paused. Holy crud! Did Watch fullbottle granting me abillity to control time like Kamen rider Chronus or…even better, DIO?! Whatever! This is cool! I love this form already!

"Alright…It's judgement time…for walking in my WORLD." I said trying to evoking Chronus and also DIO with my own style, walking silently yet MENACINGLY before my Turtle halfbody shoulderpad glows and manifesting a smaller, yet still large Turtle shell-shaped shield on my right hand or I call this one Archelon guarder for now. Bashing my opponent with Archelon guarder one by one, the clock portion on watch halfbody begin to ringing like indicating the time has resumed once more. "Time restored to normal once more." As I said that, everything returned to normal with all of the opponents that I'm attacked being sent flying by an explosive strike suddenly, shocking Grease, Azura, and Corrin.

'W-What the heck just happening?! All of them suddenly sent flying by someone!" Corrin exclaimed in shock.

"How did that happen?" Azura added as she shocked though she manages to keeping her composure.

"Oi, pal…did you just freaking stop the time itself with that form? That was broken…" Grease got out looking toward me shocked to found out what I can do, this is shocking Azura and Corrin even more.

"He can manipulate time?!" Both the girls gasped in shock hearing it.

"Watch halfbody enabling me to do it with some extent though…just for few seconds." I replied before watching (no pun intended) all of our opponent recovered and angrily rushes toward us…sloooowly. "Oh, Turtle halfbody also seems can slowing down opponent that I hit with its Archelon guarder here!" I continued to explain pointing my Archelon guarder on my right hand who seems has abillity to slowing anyone else that it hits.

"No wonder the series didn't shows it. That one broken best match already…" Grease muttered in disbelief. "Anyway, can lent me some bottles Jun? I need a bit powerup here." He said asking me to lent few bottles.

"There you go." I said throwing Grease Robot, Phoenix, Keshigomu, and Helicopter fullbottle, which he catches.

"Thanks!" Grease replied before loading Helicopter fullbottle toward his Twin breaker in beam mode.

**= SINGLE! =**

The Twin breaker begin to playing a funky music, loud enough to distract most of our enemies and also…Azura and Corrin. Grease's Twin breaker started to be covered by golden jelly-like liquid or it called Variable jelly that forming a golden projectile of Helicopter blades.

"That one loud weapon Jano!" Corrin complained covering her ears before Grease pressing the trigger.

**= SINGLE FINISH! =**

"Kuraeeeeeeee!" Grease shouted before launching multiple golden projectiles toward three Faceless with his Twin Breaker, cutting them mercilessly into pieces before all of them exploding. Another Faceless attempted to attack, Grease quickly dodges and switching Twin Breaker mode into Attack mode.

**= ATTACK MODE! =**

"Milady! Let's finish this together! "Grease called out toward Azura before loading Phoenix fullbottle to Twin breaker who still loaded by Helicopter Fullbottle.

**= TWIN! =**

The Twin breaker playing the same music and covered by variable jelly forming a large projectile of Helicopter blades, this time it was on fire due Phoenix Fullbottle power.

"I think you need to tone down the volume of that weapon of yours, Jano." Azura said before hlding her lance tightly.

"I will if I can. Many of Current Kamen rider weapons…rather loud to said at least." Grease replied before pressing the trigger.

**= TWIN BREAK! =**

The twin breaker started manifesting a pair of fiery phoenix wing. Both Grease and Azura running toward the same Faceless that ambushes Jano before. Azura slashing it first with her lance before Grease leaped to the air before executing a devastating fire slashing attack multiple times toward the said Faceless before slamming the Twin breaker in the end into the Faceless body, destroying it in a big explosion as Grease lands.

As for me. I'm worked with Corrin together to attack the Strong smash. It rather dense as the Smash manage to tanking our attacks in ease.

"Got you!" Corrin shouted as she slashing the Strong smash with her sword, knocking it aside. The Smash responded with a punch, but I'm blocking it with Archelon guarder.

"No, you don't buddy!" I called before pushing it aside then bashing the Strong Smash in the face with my Archelon guarder, sending it rolling on the ground. Before both of me and Corrin can attack even further, two Faceless ambushes us, But I'm quickly reacted by manifesting bigger Archelon Guarder as a barrier to protect ourselves. Though we managed to survive; we're pushed away from the Strong smash thanks to them.

"Looks like those Faceless protecting that Smash monster…" Corrin commented.

"Then let's make them sure they aren't getting in our way." I said before taking by Drill crusher in drill mode. I'm taking another pair of fullbottle, this time Kaizoku fullbottle in Cyan and Dragon Fullbottle in blue.

"You going to change form again or doing the same thing as Jano do?" Corrin asked.

"Doing what Jano do for me." I replied before giving Corrin the Dragon fullbottle.

"Why did you giving me your bottle? I don't have the same belt as yours…" Corrin asked in confusion.

"Fullbottle also can be used outside the transformation by anyone by shaking it. Doing so will granting you the power from corresponding Bottle. Give it a try." I told her about another thing that a fullbottle can do.

"Really? I guess I'll try it…" Corrin said before she shaking the Dragon fullbottle. Suddenly, she surrounded a blue draconic aura, surprising her. Her sword that she helds also now surrounded by blue flames. "Oh, wow! You're right! I felt a surge of power!" She commented with a confident expression on her face.

"That's what I want to hear! Let's finish these Faceless before that Smash next!" I exclaimed with glee before loading Kaizoku Fullbottle to Drill crusher.

**= READY GO! =**

The Drill crusher begin to playing techno music before I holding the trigger, causing the drill to spin furiously as it forming a large, spiralling whirlpool while Corrin watched in amazement.

"Get ready Corrin!" I told her before letting the trigger go then pressing it again.

**= VORTEX BREAK! =**

As both Faceless rushing toward us. I swinging my Drill crusher quickly, launching a large whirlpool that trapping and spinning both of them in a place.

"I get it what you aimed for!" Corrin replied before responded by running toward the trapped Faceless. "This ends NOW!" She shouted before swinging her fiery sword multiple times toward both of them, slicing and burning them into pieces before all of them exploding after the last slash.

"Grrh!" The Strong Smash, annoyed by its allies all destroyed by us running toward us. Grease and Azura quickly joins us and attacking the Smash, hurting it and knocking it away.

"Only that blasted Smash left Jun! Let's finish this!" Grease suggested me to finish it off.

"You said that! Let's go!" I replied before cranking my belt while Grease pressing the wrench activator on his Sclash driver.

**= READY GO! =**

Both me and Grease begin to channeling the energy from our respective drivers to our suits

**=VORTEX / SCRAP FINISH! =**

**YEAHHH!**

"I'm first!" Grease responded as both of his shoulder-pads or it called Machine Pack Shoulder rotated to in front, transformed into shoulder cannons before firing several Variable Jelly that immobilize the Strong Smash so it didn't get away. The Machine Pack Shoulder begin to release a burst of Variable jelly from behind, propelling Grease toward the Strong smash as his right fists glows golden and covered by variable jelly forming a gigantic robot arm. "Jun! You next!" The robot-themed rider exclaimed before uppercutting the Smash with all of his might, sending it flying to the air.

"Got it!" I replied as I'm activating the fully-charged Watch fullbottle abillity, Time quickly stopped around me as the Smash about to landed to the ground. I quickly throwing My Archelon Guarder that circling around the Smash before leaping toward it. "The end buddy, See ya!" I declared before executing Kamen Rider Drive's SpeeDrop Rider kick(the one in Kamen Rider Drive first episode) toward the Strong Smash and after landing Multiple kicks, I grabbed my Archelon guarder before throwing it like a Frisbee that slicing through the Smash like a Buzzsaw before it returned to my right hand and dissipates as I lands. "Time has resumed once again." I said just before the Time resumed once more, the damage from all of my attacks quickly kicks in on the Strong smash before it exploding.

**_BGM Ended._**

"We did it!" Corrin exclaimed as Azura simply sighed in relief.

"I Don't know what are you doing on the stopped time Jun. But that was an amazing finish!" Grease praised before taking off his Sclashjelly, cancelling his transformation.

"T…Thanks man…" I replied as I'm falling onto my butt first, tired before my transformation cancelled on their own, I bet using Watch Fullbottle Time manipulation draining a lot of my energy, better using this best match sparringly. At the same time, I'm watching Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura have just arrived on the scene.

"Quite a good show you've put there Jun." Hinoka replied before helping me to stand up alongside Jano. "I also can't believe Jano also capable to do the same thing too." She then praised Jano.

"Thank you, milady! That was how I fight with, you know?" Jano responded with a cheeky grin while I'm simply smiling nervously.

"You two got a pretty impressive fighting skill, Hinoka wasn't wrong about both of you." Ryoma praised me and Jano while crossing his arms.

"Not bad…" Takumi commented half-heartedly.

"T-That was amazing all of you!" Sakura praised us as well.

"Thanks for all of that. But…I guess I need a bit rest…" I replied weakly.

"Uh…J-J-Jun? Your bag…" Sakura suddenly said pointing out to may bag.

"What happened to my Bag Sakura?" I asked before noticing the Bag is shaking violently, like something trying to getting out from there.

"Try to open it pal." Jano suggested. I nodded before opening my bag, and suddenly something burst out to the sky from my bag, shocking all of us.

"What in the name of Gods?!" Ryoma got out holding his Electric Katana, fearing something bad is happened. Hinoka, Azura, and Corrin joins him by holding their respective weapons each.

"I knew it this going to be happened…" Takumi replied in annoyance before holding his bow tightly and aiming to the sky. However, to our shock. Something that coming out from my bag is…Cross-Z Dragon! It chirped loudly as it happy to finally getting out from the bag.

"What is that thing? It looks like a Dragon…" Azura asked in confusion.

"It's cute…" Corrin replied as the Cross-Z Dragon quickly nuzzling against her face, happy to be called cute while letting a keyboard tune. "Oh! I think it likes me!" She laughed before holding the small mecha Dragon on her arm.

"That is one of our devices. Cross-Z Dragon. A Small, Bunsen burner-like device that designed to emulate a Dragon. Like all of our devices, it can get powerup throughout our Fullbottles." I explained about Cross-Z Dragon.

"I can't believe it…like our driver, he becoming real too…" Jano replied while watching Cross-Z Dragon latching upon Corrin's head.

"A-and that dragon seems fond to Corrin too…" Sakura giggled in amusement watching the interaction of Cross-Z Dragon and Corrin.

"That thing is a Dragon? More like a floating, metallic small fry for me…" Takumi commented unsure about it. Cross-Z dragon however, taking his word as an insult by playing heavy metal music before the sentient small mecha knocking the Dragon fullbottle from Corrin's hand to the air before it somehow landed PERFECTLY on the slot located atop of its body.

**= CROSS-Z FLAME! =**

"Huh?" Takumi got out before the last thing that he seen is a stream of blue fire coming from the mouth of Cross-Z Dragon who…attacks him with a blue fire breath. "Gyaaaaaaaah!" The Archer screaming in panic as his face being burned as we are watching in horror. After it ends, Takumi's face ended covered in ash and soots, plus his hair is singed so bad that it comically turned into more like a LITERAL Pineapple in black.

"Gyahahahahaha! You know what they're said, don't wake the sleeping Dragon and this Pine-ranoid is an example of those who did it!" I laughing my ass of before pointing toward Takumi who growled in anger as I manage to struck a nerve onto him.

"Nice makeup Takumi! Wahahaha!" Jano joins in on my laughter.

"That's pretty good style I pfft…admit Takumi…" Hinoka struggling to not to laugh witnessing her brother misfortune.

"Oh…gosh…" Sakura cringed seeing Takumi's burned face.

"Wash your face immediately Takumi. You're a mess…" Ryoma commented with his usual straight face.

"That Dragon got some temperament on it…" Azura commented stoically.

"…S-Sorry for that Takumi…" Corrin apologized while trying to not to laugh seeing Takumi's misfortune.

"…Tch, whatever…" Takumi growled before leaving us. Cross-Z Dragon begin to playing a cartoonish music tune like he was mocking Takumi.

"He letting a lot of a strange music it seems." Ryoma commented.

"I guess that is how he communicating." I said. "Anyway, You guys merely watching us beating those Faceless and that Smash by ourselves?" I asked Ryoma.

"At first, we wanted to help you. But, Ryoma is so intrigued by your power, Jano's power, and Corrin's capabillities that he told us to don't interfere unless you guys are cornered…" Hinoka replied before realizing something. "Anyway, what are those Smash that are you talking about? Like we, smashing things?" The redhead princess asked as I sweatdropped by her literal mindset.

"Much Like Faceless. Smash is the name of Monster that created from the same thing that contained within our fullbottle, a dangerous, otherwordly substance called Nebula gas." Jano explained. "Nebula gas is absolutely dangerous as if it exposed directly toward any living creatures, it mutated them into Smash. Like Faceless, majority of them have no control or will, nothing more than an uncontrollable Monster…tortured from the pain by the Nebula Gas exposure itself." He keeps explaining as Corrin, Azura, and the Hoshidians siblings (except Takumi who already left) horrified hearing his explanation.

"That's horrible…" Corrin said horrified hearing it.

"Oh, speaking about Smash…" I said before turned around toward the unconscious Strong Smash and approaching it carefully alongside Jano. Followed by Corrin and ther others. I'm taking an empty bottle out from nowhere before aiming it toward the unconscious Strong Smash. The empty bottle glows briefly before absorbing the essence from Strong smash. After all the essence absorbed, the Strong Smash revealed to be a human, an ordinary villager to be exact as he groaned in pain. The sight shocking the Hoshidian nobles, Azura, and Corrin.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura gasped in horror before approaching the weakened villager, trying to heal him.

"It's…really human…" Ryoma got out, horrified for what he just saw. Corrin, Hinoka, and Azura also horrified for what they're saw.

"I told you already…these Smash Is Human. He lucky enough to be survive…though at cost short term memory loss…" Jano replied wistfully.

"Who the one who cruel enough to turn an innocent people into this Smash monster?! Are those Nohrian scums responsible for this? Faceless isn't enough for them?!" Hinoka asked angrily. I know it's only "them" who responsible…don't tell me…that I, Jano, and the others was being teleported by Faust then experimented upon like in the series that we're able to use our gears? No, this can't be…I cannot jump into the conclusion yet, but I know…that organization was behind it.

"Only one organization that responsible to this…" I said with horrified tone, catching the attention of Corrin and co.

"Who?" Corrin asked.

"Faust. An organization that responsible for Smash creation. They're creating experiment related by Nebula gas like those Smash monsters for example." I Explained about Faust. "For that they're seeking a horrifying device that capable to easily destroying the whole planet, or even universe: Pandora box, which is needed to produce more weapons such as Smash monsters in order to create "Ultimate Lifeform", hence their experiments about these Smash monsters. Whenever you wanted to believe it or not it's up to you, I'm merely telling what I know." I continued my explanation.

"For god sake…" Ryoma and Corrin said horrified even more hearing my explanation of Faust.

"Unforgivable…" Hinoka growled angrily, gritting her teeth in frustration hearing my story. Azura and Sakura simply speechless hearing my explanation before the Songstress suddenly remembering something.

"Uh, can I ask you something Jun?" Azura asked.

"What is it Azura?" I replied.

"I seeing you using your bottle to returning that Villager back to normal…is that the only way to cure the victim of the Smash experiments from Faust?" Azura asked me about the emptybottle that I used to absorb the essence from that smash, who right now becoming bloated in shape with spiderweb motifs on it or should I say, becoming Smashbottles.

"Good question Azura." I replied before showing her the Smashbottle. "After the smash subdued, we can use empty fullbottle to absorb the essence of Nebula gases from the corresponding Smash, turning it into this bloated bottle called Smashbottle. Then after the nebula gas purified through certain process, it will become a fullbottle for us to use with. The fullbottle we got is random though." I continue my explanation.

"That means, you guys can get a new powerup by defeating those smash, absorbing their essence with that bottle before purifying it to use? That was amazing!" Corrin said impressed by my explanation.

"The only problem is…we didn't have the device to purify the Smashbottle that we had right now…" Jano said with a frown until he notices the bracelet on Azura's left wrist. "J-J-Jun! take a look at Azura's bracelet!" He exclaimed as Azura raising an eyebrow in confusion. Just when I do what Jano told me, I was shocked to found out that Azura's bracelet…is the same one who Misora isurugi wears, The Bracelet that containing the Queen of mars: Vernage soul! How did she get it anyway?

"What's wrong with my bracelet?" Azura asked in confusion.

"…Before I explaining that bracelet…could you tell us where did you get that bracelet?" I asked the songstress.

"Oh, this bracelet? It given to me from my late mother. She said it holds incredible power that will protecting me from danger, yet I don't know what kind of power is…not that I know where did she get it. Did you know what this bracelet can do?" Azura explained about her bracelet's origin before asking me. Both me and Jano surprised hearing her explanation, does that mean that bracelet found its way to Azura's late mother before she gives it onto her? Maybe we discuss it later…

"…That wasn't an ordinary Bracelet." I said as Azura and the others surprised about what I just said. "That bracelet containing the soul and power of a Queen from distant world…one of them is to purify a Smashbottle on my hand." I explained to Azura about Vernage's bracelet rather slightlly vague, there's no they're believe the bracelet actually coming from the space.

"That Bracelet can turn that Bloated bottle into the same one that both of you using?" Hinoka asked.

"Yeah, but it has a side effect…which rendering the one who wears it suffering a massive headache or worse, sent into a coma for a week…" Jano explained, shocking Corrin and co.

"We're not forcing you to purify the Smashbottles Azura...but, that is what that bracelet can do…Unless certain device applied, you're not going to have a coma, just felt sleepy." I added toward her,

"…If what did you said was true. Let me give this a try…" Azura replied calmly, surprising us. Before we can say anything, Azura quickly take the Smashbottle with her left hand, her bracelet started to glow in green light at the same time the Smashbottle also glows brightly. Not long afterwards, the Smashbottle transformed into a Fullbottle with a Scorpion symbol or should I say…Scorpion Fullbottle. "D…Done…" Azura gasped before holding her head as she suffering a massive headache. This is surprising us as both me and Jano know if Misora, the original wearer of the Bracelet instantly sent her into coma If i recall, but perhaps because Azura's body maybe more resilent…she suffering less, yet still painful side effects.

"Are you alright Azura?" Corrin asked as she trying to support Azura.

"I…I'm fine…just…a bit dizzy…" Azura replied weakly while still holding her head due the massive headache from purifying the Smashbottle before she giving me The Scorpion Fullbottle, which I take from her.

"So that's how it works huh…It's clearly painful for Azura." Hinoka said.

"Right, though usually the wearer instantly having a coma after purifying it with just that bracelet. But…maybe Azura more resilent than we thought that she only suffers massive headache." I guessed before looking toward Scorpion fullbottle. "So, the result is Scorpion Fullbottle I see." I commented before putting the fullbottle on my Build project Kaban.

"Scorpion? The one who dummied out in series? That unexpected." Jano commented.

"Alright, with everything done. Sakura, I want you to bring that village to the infirmary for recover. Me and the others will go back to the castle shirasagi, understand?" Ryoma told us about what shall we do next.

"Understood, brother." Sakura replied before helping the villager that previously a Strong Smash to walk while all of us nodded before we're leaving the lake to cming backto castle shirasagi.

_Jun's pov end._

* * *

After the group is leaving, without they''re knowing, an unknown figure wearing cobra-themed masks watching them from distance, he carrying…Steam blade and Transteam gun.

"They're looks very promising…" The figure chuckled before loading a Cobra-themed Fullbottle to his Transteam Gun.

**= COBRA! =**

The Transteamgun playing a music before the figure aiming it to the sky.

"Jouketsu…" He called out before pressing the trigger, causing him surrounded by black smokes with occasional red lightning crackle around him

**= MISTMATCH! =**

**CO-COBRA…COBRA…FIRE!**

The figure now clads in red black suit and red armor modeled after spacesuit and cobra. He has turquoise chest insignia in a shape of Cobra as well a visor-shaped like a cobra with the same color and a single horn on his helmet. That was Blood Stalk, one of the users of Transteam system.

"Now, time to carry the plan…" Stalk muttered darkly before several ghostly soldiers arises around him, including a familiar Samurai in hood who smirked maliciously.

_Few days after the Smash accident…_

Everyone (Sans the Hoshidians siblings) now gathering at the Throne Room of Castle Shirasagi. Today was an important day where Queen Mikoto about to announcing the return of Corrin to Hoshido.

"You look as if you're feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin." Mikoto said toward her son before looking toward Jun, Jano, and Azura. "You three also just as fine too." She said relieved seeing the three is fine.

"Don't need any worry Lady Mikoto. Everything is Perfect." Jun said confidently as Mikoto smiling gently toward them.

"I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think." Corrin said toward her mother.

"Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?" Mikoto asked her daughter to sitting on the Hoshido's Throne.

"That big, sparkling throne?" Jano asked pointing out the Hoshido's Throne as Mikoto nodded.

"Why would I Do that?" Corrin asked her.

"Well…this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps- "Before Mikoto could finishes her sentences, she interupted quickly by Corrin.

"Wait… Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?" Corrin interupted raising her voice as she thinks Mikoto didn't trust her.

"Corrin!" Jun called her out angrily.

"M-My apologize Jun…that was so sudden- "Corrin apologized realizing what she just said but Mikoto interupts her.

"No! It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…" Mikoto replied told them the reason why Corrin needed to sit down on the Hoshido's Throne.

"I See…" Corrin replied wistfully while Cross-Z Dragon who flying around her replied by playing sad classic music as he seems just sad as she is.

"I'm truly sorry, Corrin. I don't mean to push you toward something you don't want…" Mikoto aplogized.

"It's alright…It just unexpected since this is the first time, I'm hearing about this kind of Throne…I understand what are you trying to do." Corrin replied reassuring her mother as Mikoto sighed in relief.

"Why don't you trying to sit down onto that Throne? You can give it a try, right?" Jun suggested as Corrin nodded. But before she can sit onto the Throne…

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin" A Man with a green hair, wearing glasses and blue clothings also having a permastubble appears, reminding Mikoto about the ceremony is about to begun.

"Thank you, Yukimura" Mikoto replied gently toward the young man who called Yukimura.

"Who is that man in glasses Lady Mikoto? Is he one of the higher-ups on Hoshido?" Jun asked her.

"She just mentioning that guy name dumbass…" Jano replied with a deadpan before lightly bonking Jun's head.

"Ah, I forgot to introducing him, He is Yukimura. One of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!" Mikoto introducing them to Yukimura who revealed to be the tactician of Hoshido.

"Nice to meet you." Corrin said toward him.

"You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin." Yukimura replied before looking toward both OF Jun and Jano. "I already heard everything about you two from Lady Hinoka. Build and Grease, right? If you have a time, we can discuss about the system of your belts and bottles. I'm kinda…curious about it." He said adjusting his glasses who glows…eeriely. Causing both riders to shuddered in fear by his…interest to them.

"M-M-Maybe later sir…!" Jun replied shivering in fear.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Another time, perhaps!" Jano added shivered as wella s Yukimura chuckled by their reaction. Then, all of the Hoshidians royal siblings appeared.

"Looks like everyone is here." Mikoto replied before coughing up a bit. "I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, _Corrin_. There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all." She explained what are she going to do just before turned around to Yukimura. "Yukimura, is everything ready?" She asked the Tactician.

"Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at plaza" Yukimura informed.

"Excellent. Thank you." Mikoto said thanking her tactician before turned around toward Corrin and co. "Corrin, Jun, Jano, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give all of you a tour. I thought you three might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon." She informed the three.

"W'ed be happy to show them around. Thank you, Mother." Hinoka replied.

"Thank you so much milady." Jano and Jun replied thanking Mikoto.

"Azura, do you mind to going with them as well?" Mikoto asked Azura.

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure." Azura replied.

"Thank you, Azura" Corrin said appreciating her decision. While both riders smiling toward her and Cross-Z Dragon playing a happy tune as he latched on Corrin's left shoulder before she letting the Dragon nuzzling against her face.

"Of course, Corrin, everyone." Azura replied toward them.

"Hmph." Takumi scoffed.

"I can't wait to show you guys around! I think you'll l-love it here…" Sakura said excited to giving them a tour. "P-Perhaps we can also find you other friends out there too, Jun" She said trying to reassure the young rider.

"I see, Thank you Sakura." Jun said with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea." Corrin replied before She leaves the castle alongside Jun, Jano, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura. Thus, leaving only Mikoto, Yukimura, and Ryoma.

"I hope Corrin is truly OK by this." Mikoto said worried about Corrin.

"Yes, I can't imagine the position she's in. It's a lot to process. That said I think her return is message from the gods." Yukimura replied.

"A good message, I hope." Ryoma said.

"Why do you say that?" Yukimura asked the oldest Hoshidian siblings.

"I don't know. After that invasion up north and the Smash accident before, I Just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me." Ryoma replied they should keep theirguard up while still recalling the appearance of the Strong Smash that attacks Jun, Jano, Corrin, and Azura on the Hoshido lakeshore before, particulary Jun's words about how those Smash created and the sight of they are actually a Human experiment…

As for everyone…In the festival.

"I love this town already! They've got so much grub to eat with!" Jano exclaimed gleefully as he eating a box of Roasted potatoes voraciously. Out of all Jun's friends, Jano eating and love potatoes the most.

"I know you like potato, but mind your manners buddy! Everyone watching us right now…" Jun reprimanded his best friend while eating his sushi alongside Sakura. Cross-Z Dragon can be seen eating a portion of Corrin's own Roasted potatoes before she eating it herself.

"Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so…bright…and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in. You agreed with me right, Cross-Z Dragon?" Corrin commented as Cross-Z Dragon playing happy music tune.

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always happy here." Azura replied smiling toward her and Cross-Z Dragon.

"Second to that, milady!" Jano replied cheerfully before eating yet another roasted potato. Jun simply chuckled hearing that.

"Don't got too comfortable…YOU THREE" Takumi said giving Corrin, Jun, and Jano a rather disapproving look.

"What is your problem, Pine-ranoid?" Jun asked slightly annoyed by Takumi's distrusting nature, striking Takumi nerves.

"Stop calling me that!" Takumi retorted angrily.

"Like hell, that's your nickname from me and it's stuck. Just stick with it, Pine-ranoid!" Jun replied just as annoyed, angering Takumi more before Jano and Hinoka playing tiebreaker by separating the two before anything bad happens.

"Takumi…" Azura called the Archer. But this is annoying the archer even further.

"Hey, who said YOU COULD call me by name? You haven't earned that privilage either." Takumi replied scathingly toward Azura.

"Oi, be respectful to ladies Pineapple boy!" Jano called out.

"I said I'M NOT PINEAPPLE or anything related to it!" Takumi angrily replied toward him.

"Takumi!" Hinoka shouted toward her brother. Takumi simply growled before finally calming himself down.

"Your word to Azura doesn't even make any sense." Corrin replied disapproving Takumi's word toward Azura. Cross-Z Dragon playing horror music to showing his discontent toward Takumi.

"Excuse me?" Takumi asked.

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?" Corrin asked.

"She's right. After all, Azura is kind and reliable. She didn't have any malicious intention. After all, she and Corrin situation are similar." Jun added.

"Tch…I don't care. I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you guys that to your faces each. If you don't mind, EXCUSE ME." Takumi replied scathingly before leaving them away to the plaza.

"…What a prickly Pineapple boy…" Jano sighed watching Takumi leaving them.

"I apologize about Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead, but he actually kind and friendly if you know him." Sakura apologized.

"I-It's okay Sakura…it's fine!" Jun replied reassuring her as Sakura sighed in relief.

"Anyway, how'd you guys like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!" Sakura offering them to trying some food in Hoshido.

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!" Corrin replied gleefully.

"You're welcome!" Sakura said.

"Oh, before we can do that. The Ceremony seems about to start, so let's head to plaza!" Hinoka reminded the group.

"Got it." Jun and the group quickly head to the plaza.

* * *

_Hoshido Capital: Plaza._

_Jun's pov._

"Man…there so many people here." I commented in awe watching many citizens gathering in the plaza. Mikoto can be seen talking with the citizens, accompanied by her childrens. Jano still munching his roasted potatoes besides me. I hope nothing will go wrong…

No, it is…

"Hehe…" Amongst the crowd, a mysterious man in blue hood chuckled before extending his hand forward as suddenly…Corrin's sword summoned to his hand!

"M-my Ganglari…!" Corrin gasped calling out her sword name, shocking us as she watching her weapon summoned by an unwanted guest. Both me and Jano quickly getting our weapons (Drill crusher and Twin breaker) in their Gun/Beam mode respectively out from our bag.

"Who are you punk?! Stay back before I blow full holes out of you!" I threaten the mysterious man. But he simply chuckled disturbingly before he responded by twirling Ganglari before stabbing the ground before he surrounded by an eerie, purple aura.

"Everyone! GET BACK!" Jano warned shouting toward everyone to get the hell out of here, which all citizens quickly responded by running off from the plaze…at the same time a large purplish explosion occurs!

"Lady Mikoto! Corrin! Everyone, let's get outta here!" I exclaimed telling them to get out from the plaza.

"R-Right!" Corrin said before all of us quickly trying to leaves the plaza. As I turned around, I'm watching the Ganglari shattered into pieces before all of the shard sent flying toward us. Thinking quick, I'm quickly taking Gatling fullbottle while Jano taking his Robot Sclashjelly before both of us inserting it toward our respective weapons.

**= READY GO! =**

**= SINGLE! =**

Both of us aimed toward the flying shards before pressing the trigger.

**= VORTEX BREAK! / SINGLE FINISH! / CROSS-Z FLAME! =**

I'm firing volley of bullets toward the shards, followed by Jano firing golden energy beam toward the flying shards, destroying them each. Cross-Z Dragon also quickly act to protect his mistress by unleashing streams of flames toward the shards, destroying them all. The man gritted his teeth under his hood as he seems failed to kill all of us. Not wasting time, both of us firing our attacks toward the man, which he quickly blocked with his sword.

"My goodness, thank you two…" Mikoto thanking both of us which we responded by a nod while Cross-Z Dragon playing sad music feeling his help didn't appreciated at all. "You too cutie~" She thanking him as Cross-Z Dragon playing happy music and chirped loudly.

"Why we're being attacked anyway?" Corrin wondering just before Ryoma, who is behind her unsheathing his lightning Katana.

"An Assasination attempt…" Ryoma growled angrily before rushes toward the hooded assailant. "You there! Prepare yourself!" He shouted before swinging his lightning Katana, or as I once heard from Hinoka a few days earlier, Raijinto toward the hooded man, who quickly vanished upon Ryoma's attack connected. Until somehow, I heard something…

"You think…your queen is safe?" An armored figure muttered from a far. The said figure was Blood Stalk who now equipped with the combined form of Transteam gun and Steam blade: Steam Rifle. He proceeding to load the Cobra fullbottle to his Steam Rifle.

**= COBRA! =**

Blood stalk aimed toward…Corrin before pressing the trigger.

**= STEAM SHOT! COBRA! =**

The Cobra man firing a purple cobra energy blast that aimed toward Corrin. As it getting closer, I noticing Corrin is about to be attacked.

"Corrin! Watch out!" I shouted toward her.

"Ah-!" Corrin gasped seeing the attack getting closer. Yabai, she's not going to dodge it in time-!

_**KA-BLAM! Kyah!**_

The attack quickly detonated upon impact on…to our shock, it was Lady Mikoto blocking the hit for Corrin! She injured and suffering a lot of burn…not to mention some unknown liquid dripping from her body, but judging from its appearance…that was poison!

"N-No…!" Corrin shouted as Lady Mikoto fell to her arms.

"Milady! / Lady Mikoto!" Both me and Jano called out before rushes toward her and Corrin.

"Mother…Mother!" Sakura joins us as well. I turned around before briefly watching him…yeah, HIM. That man in cobra-themed armor…There's no mistake, he's really here! Blood Stalk who was standing on one of the rooftops of the building.

"The deed is done…" Blood Stalk chuckled before vanishing in red smokes.

"Hey wa- "I'm trying to finished what I said until realizing about Lady Mikoto's condition. She's dying right now...! I need to do something!

"Corrin…" Mikoto called weakly toward her daughter, trying to reaching her weakly.

"I…I'm here. Hang in there…" Corrin replied trying to not to panic or crying while Cross-Z Dragon growled wistfully in response.

"You were not hurt? Tell me you're OK…" Lady Mikoto asked weakly toward Corrin, who at this rate have her emotion and mind isn't stable.

"I'm fine…" Corrin replied reassuring her mother she is fine.

"I'm…so…glad…" Mikoto said just before her body went limp, lifeless. That bastard…Stalk…I'm turned around to see Sakura crying as Jano embraces her, trying to comforting her while Hinoka and Pine-ra- Uh, Takumi went silent in grief while Ryoma…attacking the hooded man angrily, to no avail since he keeps teleporting like a coward, I slammed my fist to the nearby wall so hard, it cracks and make my hand bleed, but I ignore it due the pain and sadness due Lady Mikoto's death. But, Corrin…

"…MOTHER!" Corrin shouted in complete grief. sadness and rage building inside her. Cross-Z Dragon seems noticing something is wrong before quickly escapes to the inside of my bag. Indeed, something is wrong as Corrin's body suddenly surrounded by an ominous aura before she roared so loudly, shifting our attention toward her.

"C-Corrin?!" I'm trying to call her, but she ignores me. All I can heard from her that is he roar as her aura glows more intense and we witnessing her body turns black before red cracks appeared all over her body, much like the victims of Phantoms from Kamen Rider Wizard. Her body suddenly hulked up before she grows a pair of Draconic wings, her hands and feet turned into claws or for short, she transformed into a four-legged, Dragonic creature who its design reminiscent of a Kirin judging from her horns and design. The newly-transformed Dragon Corrin roared, ready for rampage.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Corrin roared loudly in anger.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!" Both me and Jano screaming in shock and fear.

"By gods, what is that?!" Takumi joins us and asked what the heck is happened to Corrin.

"It's an ancient dragon. I never thought I'd see the day…" Ryoma replied as he shocked, though his expression doesn't show much.

"Does that mean…Corrin isn't human from begin with?" I asked them.

"Perhaps…" Ryoma replied before holding his Raijinto tightly. "You two ready for fight? Seems that bastard bringing more comrades to asking trouble with…" He asked us are we ready to fight or not. I'm turned around to see that the enemy bringing reinforcements in the form of various soldiers and mages that emitting ghastly aura like they were a ghost. At the same time, I'm seeing Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah joining us too in fight.

"So, these guys the one who killing Lady Mikoto? They're asking to get burned…" Rinkah growled before she gripping her spiky club tightly. As for Kaze, he quickly taking his shuriken without even saying a word. But I can sense he just angered like every of us is. Azura just same as Kaze is. She merely gripping her Blessed lance tightly.

"Don't worry. We're ready for this…" I replied before wearing my Build driver. "Let's split onto two groups: One taking down the soldiers, one will be trying to keep Corrin from destroying the town as well trying to calming her down. Did anyone have any objection?" I suggested a plan before taking two Fullbottles: The silver Wolf Fullbottle and Reizoko Fullbottle.

"No. We're going to try to see are your plan is going to work or not." Ryoma replied toward me.

"Okay. The first group will follow Ryoma to defeat those soldiers and that hooded man. The second group will follow me to rein Corrin in. We didn't have much time, come on! Make your decision!" I exclaimed before loading both of my bottles to the driver.

**= WOLF! =**

**= REIZOKO! =**

"I'll go with Ryoma's group…" Jano replied coldly before wearing his Sclashdriver then loading his Robot Sclashjelly.

**= ROBOT JELLY! =**

Both of our belt playing their respective standby music before I'm quickly cranking the lever of my driver and Jano pressing the Wrench activator on his Sclashdriver.

"Henshin!" Both of us called out before letting our armor manifested.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

**=TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! =**

**ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAAAAH!**

My driver simply playing funky music as both halfbodies converged into me, fused into single armor while Jano transformed into Kamen rider Grease. As for my current form. Now my body covered by Reizoko halfbody and Wolf halfbody, who equipped with Claw-like weapon on my right hand that appropriately called Wolfatal claw. That was my second trial form: Kamen Rider Build — WolfReizoko Trial form.

"Good gods, what kind of armor those two wearing?" Rinkah asked as she shocked to watching our transformation.

"I already watching Jun's transformation. But for Jun's friend out there…is the first time I'm seeing it." Kaze commented.

"I'm with Ryoma…" Hinoka replied before joins her brother while Grease follows her. I'm throwing few Fullbottles to Grease, which he catches all of them in ease.

"Same here." Takumi added before following Hinoka.

"I'll go with Jun." Azura replied before joining me.

"M-Me too…!" Sakura added following Azura.

"I'll go with colorful armored Guy as well." Rinkah replied before joining me along with Kaze.

"It's Build…" I corrected her with a deadpan tone.

"Whatever. I'm not good remembering names…" Rinkah replied nonchalantly.

"Alright…Saa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" I saying my catchprase before rushes toward Corrin alongside my group.

"Shinka o moyashite…Butsubutsu!" Grease saying his catchphrase before manifesting his Twin Breaker on his left hand before joining Ryoma to taking care of the Hooded man and his cohorts.

Jun's group side.

"Jun, we're need to secure Corrin from the samurai that wielding Wyrmslayer, the sword that designed to confront the Dragons and it works perfectly! Mages also somethignt hat we're need to be careful off, since Corrin didn't have ny defenses against them as for now…!" Azura told me pointing toward Few samurai's bringing serrated sword called Wyrmslayer that designed to kill Dragons like Corrin as well few mages accompanying them.

"Just told us anything and we will carry the orders." Kaze told me as I'm watching Corrin Rampaging through the plaza, attacking anything and everything that she seen with her tail, claws, fangs, and breath weapon. Many ghostly soldiers that trying to engage her (except the mages and Wyrmslayer wielders) all quickly curb-stomped by her.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Rinkah and Kaze take the Wyrmslayer wielders. Azura and me going to take down the Mages while trying to getting closer to Corrin. Got it?" I'm told them my plan.

"Understood." Kaze and Azura nodded.

'Don't worry, we've got this." Rinkah said gripping her club. "Now, shall we go? I can't wait to bash these fools…" She asked me are we're ready.

'Okay…Now!" I replied before running toward the mages alongside Azura while Kaze and Rinkah engaging the Wyrmslayer wielders on a fight/ The Mages noticing us and started to casting their Thunder and Fire Spell toward us.

"Cool your head buddy!" I exclaimed before opening my Freezer knuckle that proceeding to freezing their attacks before leaps to the air and slashing one of the mages with my Wolfatal claw twice, killing him in the spot. Another trying to cast another Fire spell, only his gut meeting Azura's lance that causing him coughed up in pain before Azura swinging her lance, bisecting the mage and killing him. Two other mages firing several Fire and thudner magics toward us in rapid succession, forcing me and Azura to dodge. Corrin in her Dragon form, hearing the whole commotion before charging toward the mages, attempting to gore them with her horns.

"She notices us!" Azura replied worriedly watching the mages attempting to attack Corrin.

"Dammit, Corrin! Careful out there!" I shouted toward Corrin before shooting toward the mages spellbooks with my Drill Crusher, hurting and causing them dropping their spellbooks before their bodies all impaled by Corrin's horn before she's throwing their lifeless body away. Corrin then attacking me and Azura with a tail slap, but it only manages to hit me as I manage to push Azura away.

_CRASH!_

"Guh…!" I gasped in pain after being sent flying crashed toward nearby crates. Dammit, I never thought attacked by a Dragon is this painful…!

"Jun! did you alright?" Azura asked as she helping me to stand. I'm watching Corrin continuing her rampage as she moves toward Rinkah and Kaze's place as well where the two still facing the Wyrmslayer wielders. This going to be much harder than I thought…

_Jun's pov ended._

* * *

_Ryoma's group side._

"Show me what You've got…" The hooded man said smirking darkly before swinging his sword, which Ryoma blocks easily.

"Well said!" Ryoma shouted before channeling electricity with his Raijinto, electrocutes the hooded man. He shugrs it off and both of them quickly locked in an epic swordfight.

"PASSION!" Grease roared before bashing a Spear fighter with Twin breaker with such force it blew his head into bloody splat. "BURNING!" He shouted again and bashes another one that attempt to skewer him right in gut before the Twon breaker changed to beam mode and blasted the spear fighter, causing him to drop dead to the ground. "COURAGE!" He continued to shout before firing few blasts from his Twin breaker, hitting some ghostly soldiers and forcing them to back off. "HEAR MY CRY, ALL OF YOU! WHICH ONE OF YOU…WHO CAN SATISFY ME?!" He shouted even louder from the top of his lung while raising Twin Breaker to the air, drawing attention from everyone who can only looking toward him in confusion. It clearly Jano acted like that due Sclashdriver's side effect.

"Dude, Chill! You're scaring me…!" Takumi replied in annoyance before firing energy arrows from his bow A.K.A Fujin Yumi, his signature weapon, killing some ghostly soldiers.

"Jano, you didn't need to shouting like that!" Hinoka reprimanded before guiding her pegasi toward a Spear fighter, then slashing him with her Naginata, hurting it.

"My apologize…Sclashdriver that I wear raising my fighting spirit to the max. RIGHT NOW." Grease replied scratching his head nervously WHILE Hinoka and Takumi giving him a deadpan look hearing that.

"Gah!" Ryoma gritted his teeth in pain as he getting slashed in gut by the, causing him to fell to his knees, though he manages to support himself with Raijinto.

"Ryoma!" Takumi and Hinoka called out.

"Is this the only thing that the wielder of Raijinto got? Pathetic…" The Hooded man mocked.

"Tch, even if you kill me, you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted in defiance while struggling to stand up.

"Then I make sure you reunited with your mother…boy." The Hooded man declared raising his sword toward Ryoma to kill him, but before he can do that…

**= SCRAP FINISH! =**

"Huh?" The Hooded man wondering as he turned around, only to be greeted by Grease who already in the air with foot extended in front and glowing with golden energy and covered in black variable jellies.

"BACK OFF!" Grease roared before landing a flying kick toward the Hooded man, hitting him square on the chest, causing him screaming in pain as he being sent flying toward the plaze statue before explosion occurs at the same time Grease landed.

"T…Thanks Jano…You have my gratitude…" Ryoma said toward the rider.

"Can you stand?" Grease asked before extending his right hand toward Ryoma, which he grabs on as the rider helping the Hoshidian Prince to stand.

"Don't worry. This kind of injuries wasn't enough to put me down." Ryoma said reassuring them before taking a vulnerary and applying it to his wounds. Takumi and Hinoka joins them.

"I admit that's one wicked kick." Takumi replied.

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere Pine boy." Grease replied toward Takumi.

"I told you don't call me Pineapple or anything similar!" Takumi protested.

"Couldn't resist bud, blame your hair for that." Grease replied mischievously while Takumi looking toward his hair.

"…Seriously…?" Takumi wondered are his hair truly resembling Pineapple.

"Save your argument for later, we're not done yet…" Hinoka said pointing the Hooded man who still standing despite took the direct hit from a Scarp finish from Grease. Though it clearly, he struggling to getting off to his feet.

"Kuhuhu…is this…the only thing you…got?" The Hooded man trying to ignore his pain by mocking them before the rest of Ghostly soldiers appear to back him up.

"Trying to put a brave face, dumbass? I'll make sure you regret that." Grease said before taking two fullbottles from his own fullbottle holder: Jet and Gatling Fullbottle. "Any of you guys who can do attack from distance?" He asked the Hoshidians siblings.

"My Raijinto can shoots lightning, so I could." Ryoma replied.

"I'm Archer, duh. That's what I do…" Takumi replied giving a deadpan look toward Grease.

"I can with my Bolt Naginata, why you asking that?" Hinoka added as she switches her usual Naginata with Bolt Naginata.

"We're going to do a joint, all-out attack. Follow after me guys…" Grease replied before loading both of His fullbottles to his Twin breaker.

**= SINGLE! TWIN! =**

The Twin Breaker begin to playing its standby sounds as Jano charging up his attacks as his weapon covered in Blue and Dark Gray aura. The noises forcing the Hoshidians siblings (except Sakura who joining Jun's group) to cover their ears.

"My god, that's loud! Make it stop!" Takumi protested.

"Guys! Now!" Grease giving them sign to attack now as he pressing the trigger.

**= TWIN FINISH! =**

From his Twin Breaker, Grease firing several energy jetplanes equipped with gatling guns in rapid sucessions who swarming around the Hooded man and his soldiers, to their confusion before the energy jets firing their gatling guns toward all of them, bombarding every soldier and the Hooded man without mercy.

"Oh, right. I get you Grease…" Takumi replied before taking an aim, pulling the strongs of Fujin Yumi before firing several energy arrows to damaging them even further.

"Hinoka, with me!" Ryoma exclaimed toward his sister before he stabbing his Raijinto to the ground, sending a surge of electricity toward the hooded man and his soldiers, electrocuting them all. Hinoka proceeding to do the same thign with her Bolt Naginata, electrocuting them even further before huge explosion occurs, killing all of the soldiers.

"…Not…bad, eheheh…" The Hooded man chuckled painfully before vanishing behind the explosion. After the dust cleared, all of them (sans the Hooded man who fled) already dead before vanishing

"Tch, that hooded asshole getting away…" Grease scowled.

"That was close…" Takumi added.

"We cannot just stay here and watch! You three check if there any civillians that caught onto the situation! Evacuate them if you found one!" Ryoma command them to search if there any civillians that still not escaped from the plaza.

"Understood!" Grease, Takumi, and Hinoka said before they're doing what Ryoma asked.

"Corrin…hang in there…" Ryoma thought in worry as he watching Jun's group trying to calm Corrin down.

_Jun's group side  
_

**= KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! =**

**YEAHHH!**

"Corrin! Calm down!" Build shouted as he blocking Corrin's attempt to maul him. Currently he assuming Gorillamond's form and trying to subdue Corrin to calming her down, though it's much harder than it sounds. Corrin quickly slamming her tail toward Build, knocking him down to the ground before she pinning him down.

"Jun, Hang in there!" Azura called out as she clashing with one of the Wyrmslayer wielder.

"Get off!" Rinkah shouted before bashing a Wyrmslayer wielder with her club, knocking him toward the wall, killing him. The Oni savage lady then proceeding to bash another one, the ghostly warrior trying to blocking it with his sword, only it broken upon impact due Rinka's sheer strength and the ghostly warrior brutally knocked down by her upon impact.

"The Pain will pass…!" Kaze declared before vanishes from the sight dodging an attack from another Wyrmslayer wielder before suddenly Kaze already cutting him into two with his dagger, killing him. Kaze quickly throwing some of his shuriken toward the Wyrmslayer wielder that Azura's face, hitting and slowing him down. This is enabling Azura to kills her opponent with her lance.

"Graaaaaaaah!" Corrin roared before attempting to stomp Build down, the Rider blocking it with his Muscle gloves as she rampaging around. Cross-Z Dragon can be seen flying and sending distress noises to distract her, only to be ignored.

"Cross-Z Dragon…! I can handle this, don't worry!" Build called out toward the small dragon as he trying to push her aside. Worried, Cross-Z Dragon quicky goes toward Jun's bag before goes out with two Fullbottles: Dragon that previously used by Corrin before loaded on its body and the new fullbotlle with Lock motif, A.K.A Lock fullbottle held on his front claws. At the same time Cross-Z Dragon joins Build, the rider successfully throwing the rampaged Corrin aside.

"What it is Cross-Z Dragon?" Build asked before Cross-Z Dragon playing distressed tune. "H-Huh…?! You want me to use the form with those fullbottles?!" He gasped in shock as he seems understanding what the small mecha dragon means. Cross-Z Dragon chirped in nod.

"You're seems worried about Cross-Z Dragon suggestion, Jun…" Azura commented as she joins them along with Rinkah and Kaze. Build could only watch in distress witnessing the Feral Corrin started to wreck everything around her.

"Hey, armored guy! If you having an idea to stop Lady Corrin, you better act quickly!" Rinkah shouted before pushing Build forward, causing him to yelped in flinch.

"I-I know! But- "Build attempt to reply only everyone heard Corrin roared before slamming her tail against nearby building, destroying it.

"Jun! Whatever your plan is, please stop Lady Corrin!" Kaze pleaded as Cross-Z Dragon distressed noises also grew louder. Having no choice, Build snatching Dragon and Lock Fullbottle from the small mecha Dragon.

"Fine Corrin, if you didn't want to listen any reason…" Build said as he slowly advancing toward the rampaged Corrin. "Then listen…TO MY FIST!" He declared before taking his Gorilla and Diamond Fullbottle away before replacing it with Dragon and Lock Fullbottle.

**_BGM: Revolution (Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive forms theme)_**

**= DRAGON! LOCK! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Another best match form…" Kaze commented raising an eyebrow.

"What is Dragon connection with lock anyway?" Rinkah asked in confusion.

"No idea…" Azura replied before they're watching Build cranking his driver, manifesting snap ride builder where the blue Dragon halfbody and Golden Lock halfbody formed. Cross-Z Dragon also started to flying around Build as well.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called out before the halfbodies converged onto him, fused into his armor.

**= FUUIN NO FANTASY STAR! KEYDRAGON! =**

**YEAHHHH!**

Build's armor changed again. His Dragon halfbody that colored blue covering the right side of his body equipped by Dragon-themed gauntlet, his left leg, as well the left side of his helmet that giving him a Dragon-themed visor and His Lock halfbody covering the left side of his body equipped by a key-shaped arm blade-like weapon called Bind master key, his right leg, as well the right side of his helmet that giving him a Lock-themed visor.

That was Kamen Rider Build — KeyDragon form.

"So, that's Cross-Z Dragon and his fullbottle power…So intense…" Azura Commented in awe watching Build KeyDragon form as Cross-z Dragon playing triumphant music like he cheering Build on.

"Graaaaaaaaaaah!" Corrin, in her Dragon form roared before chargging forward attacking Build. Without even flinching Build right fist quickly coated in blue flames before delivering an explosive jab toward Feral Corrin, knocking her away. Surpring the witnesses.

"I like that one I admit. The armor suits me well, especially the blue one…" Rinkah commented with a smirk.

"Jun, careful to didn't killing Lady Corrin!" Kaze reminded the rider.

"Don't worry Kaze! I know what I do!" Build replied before his Bind master key glowing. Corrin, enraged by being attacked retaliates by firing several fire balls toward Build. Shouting from the top of his lungs, Build swinging his Bind Master key that covered by key-shaped energy and with single swoop, eliminating all the fireballs before swinging it again, manage to hurting the Feral Dragon as she roared in pain. Just as he finishes, electric crackles around his armor as Build screaming in pain in response.

"J-Jun!" Azura and Kaze called out, worried about what happened while Cross-Z Dragon playing a distressed noise again.

"W-What happened?!" Rinkah asked in shock about what happened.

"Jun! Hang in there…!" Sakura attempted to check him out only stopped as Build giving a sign to don't get any closer.

"I'm…fine! Just need a little…push!" Build replied trying to reassure them despite clearly in pain. "Goddamit…! I need to finish this quickly…! Corrin, forgive me…but this is for your own good! You need to return to us right now!" He thought before cranking his driver again.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!**

Build's Bind master key begin to glow before the Rider extending the chain from the said weapon that proceeding to immobilized the Dragon Corrin before an energy lock appeared and locking the chain that immobilizing the feral dragon. She struggling to release herself as he lashing around, to no avail.

"Alright…Let's…break it out." Build said as his tone growing weaker and more electricity crackles around his body before taking…Build phone from nowhere. He quickly inserting Bike fullbottle toward it before throwing it to the air before it changed into his trusty Motorcycle, Machine Builder.

**= BUILD CHANGE! =**

"Now, what is that thing that he throws from his hand?!" Rinkah asked surprised seeing Machine Builder before witnessing Build mounted onto his bike before he quickly steps on the gas as Build driving his Machine Builder toward Corrin.

"Judging from its function, I think that was kinda like the puppets that Mechanists use, but…" Kaze guessed as Azura simply watching, worried about what happened to Jun and Corrin next.

Build rides his bike as it getting faster and faster as it getting closer toward Corrin, suddenly everyone shocked witnessing a fiery chinese dragon formed around Build and flying around him just as Build spinning his Machine builder wildy, generating a blue and golden fire tornado before ramming the immobilized Corrin, generating powerful explosion upon impact.

**_BGM Ended_**

* * *

"Lady Corrin! Jun!" Kaze called out shocked witnessing what happened as he rushes toward them alongside Rinkah.

"Jun! Corrin! Hang in there…!" Azura added as she following them alongside Cross-Z Dragon. After the dust settled, Build can be seen falling down to his knees while Corrin, still in Dragon form roared weakly, struggling to move as it still trying to reach Build to attacks him even further, but because she's weakened, she clearly struggling to even stand.

"A…zura…Everyone…" Build called out weakly.

"Thank goodness both of you saved! But, Lady Corrin still in her transformed states… "Kaze replied helping Build to stand up along with Rinkah. Before everyone can saying anything, Azura suddenly begin to sing.

**_You are the ocean's gray waves~  
Destined to seek~_**

**_Life beyond the shore~  
Just out of reach~_**

"Graaa…." Corrin roared more quietly, as she's started to calming down hearing Azura's singing.

"Lady Azura…her song is soothing as always…" Kaze praised with a smile. Rinkah also seems enjoys it as well.

"Agreed…" Build replied weakly that despite the pain from Accessing KeyDragon form, Azura's song soothing his pain. Cross-Z Dragon swaying his body slowly following Azura's song rhythm.

**_Yet the waters ever change~  
Flowing like time~  
The path is yours to climb~_**

Corrin's transformed body suddenly glows as she slowly returned back to human. After she transformed back into normal, everyone sighed in relief.

"Finally, haha…" Build chuckled weakly trying to muster a smile behind his helmet.

"Don't move too much Jun, I swear due that form, you're hurting a lot…" Kaze reminded him as the Rider nodded weakly.

"Jun, stay here. I'll heal you…" Sakura rushes toward Build's side before healing him using her rod.

"T-Thanks…Sakura…" Build replied weakly.

"Ah…!" Corrin yelped in pain as she clutching her head. Shocking the group. "*Huff* *huff* Ughhh…I…I finally remember! I remember…"

_Flashback_

_Cheve._

"_Fire at will." A large man that wearing black armor with gray skin, long white hair, and carrying large Axe commanded toward his rmy to fire toward someone that he pointed in. He was the ruler of Nohr himself, King Garon. Besides him was a man wearing Cobra mask who aiming his steam rifle toward a Samurai in white armor before barrage of arrows being fired to ward the samurai who getting shots by all of them mercilessly, followed by the masked man joins in by firing toward the samurai as well._

"_GAAAAAH!" The Samurai screaming in pain as he barraged by multiple arrrows as well the shots from Transteam gun._

"_Stalk, join me." Garon said toward the masked man, who is Stalk himself…_

"_With pleasure…your majesty." Stalk replied with chuckle before loading his Cobra Fullbottle to his Transteam Gun._

**_= COBRA! =_**

"_Jouketsu…" Stalk called out before pressing the trigger and swinging his Transteamgun, covering him in crimson mist._

**_= MISTMATCH! =_**

**_CO-COBRA…COBRA…FIRE!_**

_Stalk transformed into his battle form before and King Garon walking menacingly toward the weakened Samurai, who struggling to even stand up. Meanwhile, a young girl who wearing pink kimono was hiding on the crate nearby, watching in fear. That was young Corrin._

"_I'm dissapointed in you, Sumeragi." Garon said as he walking closer toward the samurai who is actually the ruler of Hoshido itself: King Sumeragi._

"_Garon…you…will…pay for…this…!" Sumeragi called out weakly, until…_

**_= ICE STEAM! =_**

"_Cool your head for a while your majesty of Hoshido: Sumeragi. Allow my liege to speak with you for A WHILE." Stalk replied mockingly before swinging his steam blade, sending freezing vapor that engulf the king as he screaming in terror, frozen solid in the place._

"_That wasn't even my best trap…" Garon replied smirking darkly as he raising his Axe: Bolverk. "Long live Hoshido…" He said mockingly toward the frozen samurai before slamming his axe toward the frozen ruler of Hoshido, shattering him into pieces and killing him. Young Corrin watching in fear as she couldn't even move a muscle an inch. At the same time, Stalk notices the young girl on the crates where's she hiding._

"_Oh my~ There an unwanted guest I suppose?" Stalk said as Corrin could only shivering in fear. "Oh, What an innocent kid you are. Here, come to uncle~" The armored man reached out toward Corrin, only getting bitten by young Corrin in hand. "Oww~! Meanie!" He winched in pain, though he OBVIOUSLY faking it. Garon quickly joins him and watching toward a very afraid young Corrin before chuckled darkly._

"_You poor thing…" Garon said reaching out the scared Young Corrin before picking her up from the ground and embracing her. "Orphaned at such…a tender young age. You are my child now…and our greatest warrior for Nohr someday." The King continued before laughing evilly, all while Stalk chuckling darkly before the scene shift toward a certain dark, barely illuminated place where young Corrin, contained within human-sized capsule with strange liquid inside, with her mouth muzzled with iron mouth piece, preventing her to speak and her body being tied up as well with magical chains. She muffled, struggling to release herself as she witnessing Blood stalk, accompanied by several Nohrian mages coming toward her._

"_Don't worry little miss…I will make you "STRONGER THAN EVER"…you will someday thanking me for this gift and you will make your parents proud by it…Enjoy~" Stalk said before laughing evilly as he begin his experiment toward Corrin as the young girl could only screaming in absolute fear, though no one can hear her since she muffled by Stalk before...the rest is up to you to decipher..._

_Flashback end._

"My real father…and that Cobra man…Stalk…" Corrin said mentioning…Blood stalk that making Jun gasped in shock hearing what she said. She seems traumatized when the memories about the said Cobra man was started to manifest.

"-S-Stalk?! What the hell?! That means…!" Build thought before remember he seeing the said enigmatic Cobraman on the rooftop on Hoshido briefly before vanishing. "How did he…manage to make it to this world?!" The Rider thought in disbelief that Stalk was also in Corrin's world.

"Stalk?" Azura asked in confusion.

"You didn't know him? He one of my Father- I Mean King Garon retainers…" Corrin explained as this is shocking everyone, particulary Build.

"Hold on! Blood Stalk isn't it? Did you just say that Stalk was King Garon retainer?!" Build asked Corrin.

"Yeah and—J-J-Jun?! what happened to you…?!" Corrin gasped before rushes toward Build, kneeling down nearby him before gently touching his mask. "D-Did you hurt…?" She asked him.

"Thanks to who…huh? But at least you've calmed down that's enough…any form that involved Dragon Fullbottle…has side effect that capable to injure me due it being unstable and also it heavily synchronized with you…" Build muttered weakly before taking away his bottle, reverting back to an injured Jun.

'…My god, I'm so sorry…" Corrin apologized felt guilty seeing Jun's condition just before her face tackled by Cross-Z Dragon who nuzzling tearfully toward her. "I-I Know I miss you too…" She said comforting Cross-Z Dragon as well.

"It's alright Corrin…I'll do anything to ensure everyone is safe and sound…" Jun replied before watching Grease that already transformed back into Jano, Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka joins the group.

"Jun! Good lord…you're mess buddy! Did you alright?" Jano asked his friend worriely before helping him to walk. Despite Sakura manages to heal Jun before, Jun still out of energy due KeyDragon form side effect and power draining him so much of energy, he struggling to even walk.

"Thank the Dragon Fullbottle for it man…I have no choice to use its best match to stop Corrin thrashing around." Jun replied toward Jano as he shocked hearing what I said.

"You go KeyDragon Best Match immediately?! You seriously asking for a death wish, doesn't you?!" Jano asked angrily because he worried over losing his best friend while Jun only nodded weakly in response.

"KeyDragon? Is that one of Jun's armor?" Hinoka asked.

"In paper that was one of Build strongest Best match forms…" Jano explained. "In practice however due Dragon Fullbottle's immense power and how it heavily synchronized with Corrin it seems, any form that involves it tends to be unstable and cannot be used too long, even enough to injuring the user if they're staying longer on any form involving it…" He continued his explanation.

"That explains why Jun absolutely beaten up like that…" Hinoka concluded.

"Oh, right Corrin, did you alright anyway?" Azura asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just disgusted myself. I can't believe what I just did to Jun. It was like…I had no control over myself that Jun forced to hurt himself all just to saving me…" Corrin replied felt guilty about the fact Jun assuming a dangerous form of Build just to calming her down.

"I told you is fine Corrin…" Jun replied reassuring her.

"Please don't worry about it. That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins" Azura explained.

"So, that's why she can transform into Dragon right?" Jano asked which Azura nodded.

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had Dragon blood" Corrin stated.

"The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon." Ryoma explained about the Dragon blood actually ran on the Hoshidiansand Nohrian Royal famillies.

"I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…" Azura said as she seems amazed by it.

"Cool as it is, not so great anymore if the said thing making you goes berserk like no tomorrow…" Jun replied as Jano nodded in agreement.

"…Never mind me. What happened to all innocent people in town?" Corrin asked as she worried about the safety of Hoshidians people.

"Thanks to the warning from Grease and Build, many of them safe and sound, though several injured by the explosions…" Ryoma explained as Corrin and Jun sighed in relief.

"It's nothing Ryoma, we doing what are we can do at all…" Jun replied nervously while Corrin, watching in horror to found out the aftermath of the attack from the hooded man and his ghostly soldiers…and her own rampage as Feral Dragon. Cross-Z Dragon howling in a sad tone nearby her.

"I can't believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago, these streets were filled with vendors and children and…" Corrin trying to say something, but she just couldn't finish any due how horrified she is seeing the aftermath of the whole incident, not to mention the memories of her watching Sumeragi's death…and horrible circumstances about her with Blood Stalk.

"Corrin…" Jun muttered feeling sorry toward Corrin.

"So, you see, Corrin, Jun, Jano. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do." Ryoma said before walking toward Corrin. "That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?" He asked about Ganglari.

"Yes." Corrin nodded.

"He and his retainers masterminded the whole thing. He knew you'll be captured and brought before the queen…" Ryoma concludes.

"But why? Why would he do this?" Corrin asked as she can't believe her adoptive father would do such cruel things like what she just witnesses now.

"Remember about the barrier that cast upon the Hoshido Corrin?" Jun asked her as she nodded. "That's what those Nohrian aimed for. They're wanted to assasinate Lady Mikoto in order to dispel the barrier entirely so they can invade Hoshido faster…easy to guess." He explained that the Nohrian purpose pretty much to destroy the barrier by killing Queen Mikoto.

"You got a point Jun and you're absolutely right…This is what they're aimed for…" Ryoma said with determined expression before holding his Raijinto tightly. "There's no doubt war will be happen sooner or later or even, now…we need to prepare ourselves for a big fight." He said as Jun and Jano gulped by his words while the Hoshidians siblings, Rinkah, and Kaze simply nodded silently. Corrin however, horrified even more.

"…I'm…I'm truly sorry I couldn't see this coming…" Corrin apologized only to meet Takumi's death glare aimed toward her.

"Your apology means NOTHING." Takumi said coldly toward Corrin as Corrin simply went silent hearing it.

"Takumi! What do you mean by THAT?! Corrin didn't do anything wrong!" Hinoka asked angrily as Sakura could only watching, shivered seeing Takumi's tranquil fury.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Mother is dead and countless people is badly injured! And it wouldn't have happened if you and two of your armored friends hadn't show up on our doorstep. YOU. DON'T. BELONG. HERE!" Takumi shouted furiously toward Corrin as she couldn't even trying to say anything.

"Why are you blaming us too Pine-ranoid?! If not for us, those countless people that are you talking about will be dead and Corrin's rampage will only be getting worse and bringing worse trouble than before!" Jun argued toward Takumi as he advances toward him, only to be held by Rinkah and Kaze.

"Yeah, all THANKS TO YOU GUYS who bringing her here to the first place!" Takumi shoots back angrily toward Jun who gritted is teeth angrily in response.

"TAKUMI! Jun just risking his life to save everyone, how could you saying such things like that?!" Hinoka asked angrily.

"Enough with your accusations, TAKUMI!" Ryoma reprimanding his brother angrily.

"Your words don't change anything. And besides- "Before Azura could speak, Takumi quickly interupts her.

"SHUT UP! Your words also don't change anything and you aren't different than Corrin or these two so-called hero Kamen Riders or whatever they're called! An interlo- "and before Takumi could even finishing his sentences…

SMASH! GAH!

Everyone shocked by the sight of Jano smashing Takumi right onto his face with Twin breaker and it hard enough to draw bllod. The angered Jano quickly lifting Takumi by neck before the latter slamming him against nearby Statue, clearly furious.

"JANO!" Jun called out his friend worried he maybe going to hurt Takumi.

"Jano! NOT YOU TOO!" Ryoma shouted toward him but before anyone can do anything, they're witness Jano aiming Twin Breaker in Beam mode aimed to Takumi's head with his finger closes to the trigger, ready to fire if needed. Forcing the group to stop

"Let me speak with this pricky brat for a while…" Jnao threatened. "I'm not going to kill him. I need to shut him up…" He replied coldly before glaring toward a shocked and pained Takumi.

"Jano…could st- "Before Jun trying to calling him out, Jano shooting few beam energies toward nearby wall, pulverizing it as everyone watching in horror.

"AM I LOOK THAT I AM JOKING?!" Jano shouted more angrier than before. Everyone forced to agreed before he turned around, glaring daggers toward Takumi. "You've ungrateful asshole… First disowning your sister all because a mere incident then accusing somebody else that didn't know any better all to lashes out because you thinking you the only one who deserves to grieve about your mother's death and blaming your sister just because she originated from the place that you're absolutely hate AND TRUSTING YOUR OWN PARANOIA?! WHAT KIND OF PRINCE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SOILING YOUR MOTHER LEGACY BY DISOWNING ONE OF HER CHILDREN? YOUR OWN BLOOD SIBLING?!" He asked Takumi angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME SCUM?! THANKS TO HER…BECAUSE OF HER…MOTHER IS DEAD! HOW I CAN SEE HER AS MY SISTER AGAIN?! SHE TAKEN BY THOSE NOHRIAN SCUMS…AND HERE, SHE SHOWING HER FACE AGAIN AND NOT LONG AFTERWARDS, MOTHER IS DEAD WHILE SHE DESTROYING OUR TOWN WITHOUT KNOWING ANY BETTER! THEN YOU…YOU…! WHAT DID YOU- GAH!" Takumi retaliated angrily only to get headbutted by Jano, hard enough drawing blood.

"YOU PRICKLY PINEAPPLE-HAIRED BASTARD…IF YOUR MOTHER, LADY MIKOTO IS SURVIVED EVEN IF JUST BARELY BY THAT ASSASINATION ATTEMPT…HEARING OR EVEN SEEING YOU DISOWNING YOUR OWN SISTER, BLAMING HER AND OTHER PEOPLE FOR EVERY MISFORTUNE THAT HAPPENED HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW. WHAT ARE SHE GOING TO SAY?! WHAT ARE SHE GOING TO DO?! NATURALLY SHE WILL DISSAPOINTED BY YOU RIGHT HERE..FOR WHINING LIKE A TODDLER THAT DOESN'T GET ANYTHING THAT HE OR SHE WANTS!" Jano asked with even angrier tone that causing Takumi to flinched hearing it. Unable to said anything. "QUIT YOUR WHINING! YOU'RE NOT ONLY THE ONE WHO GRIEVING ABOUT LADY MIKOTO'S PASSING! YOUR SIBLINGS, CORRIN, AZURA, AND EVERYBODY ELSE, INCLUDING THEM TOO! ARE YOU THINKING ACCUSING THE OTHERS WILL SOLVES EVERYTHING?! ALL OF YOUR ATTITUDE EARLIER MAKES YOU AIN'T DIFFERENT THAN THOSE NOHRIANS THAT YOU HATE SO MUCH AND DOING THIS ALL TOWARD HOSHIDO AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WILL DENY IT, CORRIN STILL YOUR SISTER AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! IF YOU EVER DARE TO ACT LIKE THAT AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME…I'LL MAKE SURE TO SET YOU STRAIGHT, EVEN IF THAT'S KILLING ME! NOW, GET LOST!" Jano finishes his angry speech before throwing Takumi toward nearby wall, causing him to coughing up upon impact before Jano leaving everyone, visibly angered.

"Takumi…!" Sakura cried out before supporting Takumi and healing his wounds. Takumi wouldn't said anything, he just…went into a silent.

"I never thought Jano could be that scary when he enraged…" Hinoka commented gulped in fear seeing it.

"…I think due his Sclashdriver…" Jun concluded as everyone (sans Takumi who beaten up) shifting his attention to him.

"Sclashdriver? You mean His belt?" Ryoma asked while supporting Takumi along with Sakura.

"Ah, back when he fighting. Jano shouted like an idiot…does his belt done something toward his attitude?" Hinoka asked Jun.

"Sclashdriver side effect…it causing its wearer's aggression cranked up to eleven and making them more likely to act violent and amped up their desire to fight more. Though after prolonged usage, the whole thing will slowly be disappeared…" Jun explained about Sclashdriver effects.

"That's explain it why he flying off the handle toward Takumi…" Ryoma commented as he gulped. "Your devices could be that terrifying…" He commented.

"I'm terribly sorry about Jano. He really protective toward everyone that he considers friends…like me, Azura, and Corrin. I'm only seeing him angry like that once before now…" Jun apologized about Jano's sudden angry outburst toward them. "If Sclashdriver isn't affecting him, he probably only told Takumi to shut up, nothing else…" He replied wistfully.

"Don't worry Jun, as his brother, it is my job to correct his behavior and I'm also apologize about Takumi. Inside, he still traumatized by our parent's death." Ryoma replied somberly as Jun merely nodded in response. "I understand since all of us still grieving about Lady Mikoto, our mother's death. But we cannot grieve forever here, we need to think and act fast." He said reassuring Jun before looking toward Takumi, who only turned away from him. Corrin could only watch Takumi with a sad look on her face as she almost close to cry due everything is too much to bear for her. From her mother's death, the memory of her father's death and horrifying things that Stalk done toward her, Takumi rejected her harshly, then the sight of an enraged Jano beating Takumi for his behavior enough to making her sheds tears, wracked by guilt and severe trauma. Hinoka responded by hugging her sister while comforting her as Corrin finally cries on Hinoka's chest. Azura joins in alongside Cross-Z Dragon and Sakura as they're comforting Corrin as well, while Jun glaring daggers toward Takumi.

"There, congratulations Takumi. YOU'RE BIG BROTHER OF A YEAR after all…" Jun replied with a tranquil fury, clearly dissapointed and furious while Ryoma trying to keep himself composed. Though his reaction seeing Takumi's behavior pretty much…same as Jun is. Takumi flinched for a while before went into silence again.

"Excuse me everyone, I heard a commotion…did something else happened here?" A Voice who revealed to be Yukimura asked before watching Corrin crying onto Hinoka's chest. "…Did something…happened to Lady Corrin? She still mourning about Lady Mikoto death it seems…" He said seemingly worried.

"Lots of it Yukimura…it's a long story…" Jun replied toward the tactician.

"I…I…I'm truly sorry everyone…" Corrin sobbed as she trying to apologize. "I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I'd never come here-maybe I should just leave…" She continued as she cried.

"Corrin, please stop blaming yourself about everything. Everything inside our heads clearly messed up due what happened toward us today, we need to cooling down our head and discuss this…calmly. "Jun said suggesting the group to cool their head.

"Jun's right. It would be better if we taking a deep breath to calming ourselves down, right?" Sakura asked as everyone agreed before all of them (sans Jano) taking a deep breath before letting it out. After a while, everyone's mind is calmed down.

"Thanks for your suggestion Jun…I felt lighter now." Corrin replied as she washing her tears away with the tissue that Jun gives to her.

"Lady Corrin. About what did you said for leaving Hoshido…I don't believe that what the late Queen Mikoto wanted…" Yukimura informed wistfully.

"What do you know about it, Yukimura?" Takumi finally speak, asking the tactician.

"What do you mean? Did she say something to you?" Ryoma added.

"I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn't either Corrin, Jano, or Jun's fault. King Garon with the help of his sadistic armored retainer, Blood Stalk set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work also…another foreshadowing that Lady Mikoto saw was about 7 masked figures that will fighting against a being that came from distant world…She speculated that being was connected to Stalk. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain." Yukimura explained toward everyone. Jun particulary sweats profusely, especially since Yukimura knows Blood Stalk's name and Corrin's past is involving him, it safe to say he already with King Garon side before even he and his friends dragged into Corrin's world or even, before Corrin herself was born. Not to mention the 7 masked figures that he mentioned.

"If I can answer, Yukimura. 2 of 7 Masked figures that late Lady Mikoto saw is us. Build and Grease…" Jun replied, surprising everyone.

"I see because I'm already heard about you and Jano's transformation before…" Yukimura replied.

"Then, who is the other five?" Corrin asked Jun.

"The other five is a Kamen Rider who can utilize the flame of Dragon that never felt it going to lose and will keep fighting until the end, the second is the Kamen Rider power of Crocodile with desire to reunify the country, the other is brothers, although they're not a true Kamen Rider, they're pretty much transform and fight like one. The two brothers that fight with the power of Machinery and Remote Control, and the last one is the closest with that "being of the distant world" that those riders will face, the mechanical Bat rider who possess the same gear as those riders archnemesis…" Jun explained the rest of these masked figures without directly mentioning their name. Everyone seems understand clearly.

"Judging from the way you describing them, they're not someone to underestimate with." Ryoma commented.

"You seriously didn't tell them Jun?" A Voice that was Jano suddenly asked. Surprising them.

"Where did you been?" Jun asked his friend.

"Clearing my head. Lady Mikoto assassination and Sclashdriver really messing up with my mind…" Jano replied before shaking his head briefly before Jun patting his friends back. "Where is the pineapple boy?" He asked about Takumi.

"There he is…" Jun pointing out Takumi who didn't say anything.

"I see…maybe I said that later." Jano replied somberly. His expression pretty much telling that he wanted to apologize to Takumi, but right now, everything still awkward for the two.

"Okay, Yukimura. Could you tell us more about what Lady Mikoto foresaw?" Jun turned around and asking the Hoshido's tactician.

"Ah, right. There's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue." Yukimura replied pointing toward the half-destroyed statue which everyone shifting their attention to it. It revealed there a sword stuck at the centre of the statue.

"Is that…a Sword?" Corrin asked as Cross-Z Dragon getting closer to the said sword, sniffing it before going back to his mistress' side

"It can't be…" Ryoma said in disbelief.

"What's so special about that sword? Is that some kind of holy weapons?" Jun asked curiously.

"It is. The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world." Yukimura explained about the sword actually the divine weapon that same as Ryoma's Raijinto and Takumi's Fujin Yumi: Divine sword, Yato.

"The key to peace…" Corrin muttered before to the shock of the group, Yato suddenly floating by itself before flies toward Corrin's hand immediately, surprising everyone as Cross-Z Dragon letting a congratulations tune like he…congratulating Corrin?

"The divine blade has chosen Corrin!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"That's great! At least it's a good replacement for that destroyed Ganglari of yours Corrin!" Jun said impressed.

"Imposibble…" Takumi muttered in shock.

"Anything is possible if we believe it bud." Jano replied as Takumi simply scoffed.

"Corrin, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asked her. But Corrin doesn't respond as she still too shocked for being chosen as the wielder of Yato.

"Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura asked.

"She's too shocked or impressed, I can't tell…" Jano commented before Kaze suddenly appears back from his offscreen scouting with Rinkah.

"Lord Ryoma! I have important news! A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border." Kaze informed, to everyone shocks.

"This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who's with me?" Ryoma asked them.

"Us." Takumi said as Hinoka joins in.

"Don't forget us too…" Jun replied as Jano joins in.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you guys here to prepare except you Takumi." Ryoma said sternly toward them as Takumi raising an eyebrow. "We need to talk a bit…JUST YOU AND ME." He said sternly as Takumi sighed.

"I know brother…" Takumi said before looking toward Jano and Corrin. They're stares each other awkwardly before… "…If you want to talk about something…let's do it if we have a time." He said before following Ryoma.

"Acceptable." Jano replied nonchalantly as he watching the two leaving.

"Yeah…" Corrin added with a smile before looking toward Hinoka and Sakura. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Preparing ourself for war of course." Hinoka said before mounted toward her pegasi, followed by Sakura. "We'll be waiting on the borders. If you ready, come and see us Corrin, Jun, Jano!" She told them to come after they're ready.

"Be safe, e-everyone!" Sakura added before Hinoka's pegasus flies away, leaving Corrin, Azura, Jano, and Jun away.

"Be careful girls!" Jun exclaimed toward the while two waving his hands toward them

"If you don't mind. I shall take my leave as well. I have lots of jobs to do, be safe everyone." Yukimura bid a farewell toward them before leaving. The three waving their hand to him before only four of them left. Five if you count Cross-Z Dragon…

"Now, that's only us left…" Jano said toward them.

"Corrin, what are you going to do now?" Jun asked her.

"There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed. But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war…" Corrin replied as she letting Cross-Z Dragon perched on her left shoulder

"It can't be helped. That the only thing that we can do right now…" Jun said agreed with her.

"Wait, Corrin! There's something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether…" Azura warned.

"And Jun wil uses his KeyDragon Best Match again to stops you…hurting himself even more than now…or worse, forced to kill you and the side effect from Keydragon will killing him for good as well…" Jano added as Corrin worried trying find what are she can do while Jun nodded in agreement with Jano.

"Is there anything I can do?" Corrin asked.

"Yes. It is." Azura replied before showing a blue stone with a Dragon symbol on it. It resembling the head of Corrin's own Dragon form.

"A stone?" Jun and Jano asked at the same time.

"This is called a Dragonstone. It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes…" Azura explained about Dragonstone that will enabling Corrin to control her Dragon form.

"Very well…" Corrin replied before she closes her eyes. Azura proceeding to conjuriing the Dragonstone as it glows brightly. After a while…

"… There. You should be OK now. This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe." Azura said as everything is alright now before the stone flies toward Corrin and entering her body. Synchronizing with her.

"Now, with that, you don't need me for assuming KeyDragon just to returning you back into normal, Corrin." Jun said before patting Corrin's back.

"Thank you, everyone. I don't know that I'd do without you're all." Corrin thanking them.

"Oh! Hmm…" Jun suddenly said as he putting his index finger under his chin, thinking about something.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Corrin asked Jun as the young man simply shooks his head. "I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you, Jano, Cross-Z Dragon and Azura too. You're all already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday." She continued as Jun and Jano nodded in agreement while Cross-Z Dragon letting a happy tune.

"Thank you, Corrin. I feel close to you as well. I feel…safe when I'm with you. I wish to keep you're all safe too. That's why I'm coming with you to face Nohr." Azura replied smiling.

"Of course, Corrin, the same goes to me." Jun replied with a smirk. "Now…it's time for us to move…let's go the the borders!" He decided that they will make their move to the Nohrian borders as Jano, Azura, and Corrin nodded in agreement before the group leaving Hoshido with Jun and Jano carrying Azura and Corrin with their respective Machine Builder.

* * *

The Second Chapter is here and my apologize if this too long. Our heroes finally met some important people like our Pineapple archer Takumi and our Songstress, Azura(she getting Misora's role in here as well) as well One of Jun friends, Jano who now can transform into Kamen Rider Grease!. Also, yeah. The reason Jano smack Takumi right on his face thanks to his aggression cranked up by Sclashdriver's side effect, sorry for Takumi's fans out there kay? I honestly didn't like Takumi's early treatment toward Corrin and someone's need to knock him down from peg for two. Also, what did Blood Stalk connection with Nohr and more importantly, how did he manage to even entering the FE Fates world and where Azura's late mother manage to get her hands out of Vernage's bracelet? stay tune on Build Your Revelation to find it out~! ciao~

**Next Chapter: Spread your wings and Cross-Z-ing your own path.**


	3. Cross-Z-ing Your Own Path

**Okay, there you go! Chapter 3! Happy reading!**

**Oh, right. Replies first...I'm totally forgot, sorry**

**-DCDGojira: There you go, if you have anything to ask. Just PM me. Thanks again for your compliment anyway**

**-Zero: My apologize bud, I didn't interested with Akame ga kill right now. Amazon still, good series though. **

**-Deltadragon373 and Lenz012696: Hooo..all Blood tribe indeed will be here. Just trying to found a good arc for their debut and about the whole ending, can't spoil it right now buddy, that's not going to be fun**

**-Netto567, SpecterDragon, ThatOkWriter: Thank you! I will continue to make this story!**

**-yogap34712: No, there no Zero-One here(the series isn't aired yet...). I just naming the title after his Flying Falcon form Jingle. It's catchy**

**-Felipexza: Just read this chapter, you will see Cross-Z itself!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**-Fire emblem Fates by Nintendo**

**-Kamen Rider Build by Toei**

* * *

_**Build Your Revelation**_

_**By Arie Draconoid**_

_**Chapter 3: Spread your wings and Cross-Z-ing your own path.**_

* * *

_Jun's pov_

"I never thought your world using this kind of metallic karakuri as your ride Jun." Corrin commented as I driving my Machine Builder with Corrin as passengers.

"My world calling this so-called Karakuri or…vehicle Motorbike Corrin. They're absolutely common in my world…" Jun replied while riding his Machine Builder.

"I see. Anyway, we're getting closer to the borders! I can see Ryoma and the others from here…!" Corrin exclaimed as she pointing out to in front.

**_Squeeze~_**

(Gasp!) What is something soft that squeezing against my back? My face flushed red as I realized that thing was…Corrin's rather impressive…tracts of lands. Oh shoot, I don't know behind those armors, her freaking knockers rather big and impressive! Oi! Get your goat Jun! We're in the middle of a war right now! Get rid of those damn thoughts!

"It's something is wrong Jun?" Corrin asked unaware about she getting too close to me or rather…her impressive knockers squeezed against my back.

"N-N-Nothing at all…! Just…uh…I'm getting nervous." I replied nervously while why face pretty muuch went red as my Rabbit Fullbottle.

"Same here Jun, after all…this is our first time to entering the real war zone doesn't it?" Corrin asked as I nodded. Few second slater, we're arrived in the Borders and stopping our Machine builder.

"Alright, we have arrived on our destination." Azura informed before she getting off from Jano's Machine Builder followed by Jano himself.

"Holy crud…that's intense…" I commented as I shocked indeed the war is already started as various soldiers from both sides attacking each other without giving any mercy or whatsover. Ryoma and his siblings is already there, facing off against the Nohrian nobles that consisted from the oldest to the youngest is the stern and gruff-looking man that presumably around Ryoma age, he has blonde hair, red eyes, white skin, and wearing Black armor with a cape and circlet and equipped with Black sword radiating Dark energy as his weapon, the second is a rather…busty woman with bigger breasts size than Corrin that presumably around Hinoka and my sister's age or maybe even older. She wearing black armor that exposing her cleavage, has long, wavy purple hair with her bangs covering her left eye. Her visible right eye is colored purple and she carrying a large Axe as weapon and somehow despite her serene look…she's scaring me. The next one is a young man around Takumi's age with a short blonde hair and red eyes. He also wearing black armor with more elaborate and pronounced cape than his older brother, but he wears it…backwards and he carrying a tome. The youngest and last one is young woman about Sakura's age that wearing gothic lolita-themed outfit, has mega twintail blonde hair style, and also, she has purple eyes like her older sister and carrying a staff that I presumed she's their healer. All three at least having a horse as their mount while the one of them, the busty purple-haired woman is riding a black wyvern. I bet they are Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise that Corrin once talking about.

"Brother! Sister!" Corrin called out toward her siblings, causing them to turned around and noticing her presence.

"Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" Xander asked before noticing both me and Jano. "Oh, I see you isn't alone at all. Did those two is your friends?" He asked her. I found this guy, Xander seems rather amicable for someone from Nohrian loyalty, I thought every Nohrian was bloodthirsty just before this guy shows up.

"Xander! I'm fine and both of them indeed my friends that helping me for getting through my troubles: Jun and Jano." Corrin replied and introducing both of us. "Jun, Jano. This is my big brother in Nohr and the oldest among them, Xander." She said toward us introducing Xander befor eimemdiately realizing something. "But…why are you invading Hoshido?!" She asked him.

"Uh…Hi there." I awkwardly greeting Xander.

"Yo, big guy. Nice to meet ya." Jano greeted Xander non-chalantly. Xander looking toward us for a while before to our shock and surprise, pointing his black sword toward us.

"Are you with those Hoshidians?" He asked sternly before pointing toward Ryoma and his siblings.

"C-C-Chill, sir! We're on your sister side!" I exclaimed trying to reasoning with him. Of course, he suspicious due our rather othwerwordly appearance maybe or…he could probably know our familiarity with Ryoma and co.

"I think those two cuties are telling the truth, Xander." The Busty onee-chan in purple hair chimed in as she arrived with her wyvern before looking toward us with her rather serene smile, causing both me and Jano to gulped…for different reasons…

"…Why I'm scared right now…?" I muttered seeing that purple-haired onee-chan.

"…Oh, Dear Kami…She's such an angel..." Jano said as he swooning toward the lady with a slightly perverted drool as the onee-san responded with a giggle as all of us giving a rather disturbed look toward Jano. This dumbass…

Then…I leaped toward Jano and…shoving my drill crusher right on his ass for being…a perverted asshat.

"Gyaaaaaaaah!" Jano comically screaming in pain as I drilled his ass with Drill crusher, with several people watching us cringing in pain.

"That's hurting…" Takumi commented cringed seeing the scene.

"He never gonna sit in any kind of chair again…" Leo added cringed as well.

"Why did you do this to me Jun?!" Jano asked angrily while rubbing his butt in pain.

"You need keep your libido in check or else, I'll make sure there's no place for you to sit down PAL." I merely replied that scathingly before turned around and realizing everyone watching awkwardly. "Don't mind him, just continue." I said waving my hand awkwardly while Jano growled in pain as he slowly standing up.

"Oh~ I like this little boy already~" Camilla said before turned around toward Corrin. "Is the guy that carrying the drll is your boyfriend Corrin?" She teased us, naturally this is resulting both of us went red in embrassment.

"N-N-No! In the fact we're just knowing each other Camilla!" Corrin denied toward her.

"In other words, we just friends!" I added as well.

"Yeah, you two is a great friend, BEST MATCH even!" Jano replied toward us snarkily. Jano, you're dumbass! Don't get that onee-chan any wrong idea!

"My, I glad to hear that, but…" Camilla replied just before she taking her axe. "You make me so worried about you, don't you ever wander from me again~" She replied radiating a horrifying aura that's enough to make both of me and Jano shivering. I swear to kami-sama she aiming to kill me, Jano, or worse…both of us even!

"Camilla! Wait for a moment…! Jun simply trying to protect me! He…uh…um...my retainer!" Corrin exclaimed and declared that I'm her retainer!

"What?!" I gasped hearing what she said. The Hoshido siblings just as surprised as me, also Nohrian siblings and Jano too. Azura is indifferent, however.

"Is that so?" Camilla asked as I simply nodded nervously, playing the part of being Corrin's retainer. Camilla merely chuckled hearing that.

"Camilla, for god sake…you better didn't scare us like that." Leo sighed in exasperation.

"At least, we've manages to found our sister Leo, now that's great!" Elise replied gleefully.

"Stop lying, you bunch of Nohrian scums! Corrin is our sister!" Hinoka shouted angrily toward them.

"I'm sorry, what are you saying, my dear? Corrin is our sweet dear sister. You may not have her" Camilla argued toward Hinoka.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your family in Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted toward Corrin.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Xander added toward Corrin.

"Oh, great. They're arguing now…" I commented in annoyance. I swear one of the reasons behind Hoshido and Nohr war is because these nobles claiming Corrin is their family members. While Corrin already told us…who the one that she did to choose? "Corrin! Are you have an idea about this?!" I asked her worriedly.

"J-Jun…I need minute…!" Corrin replied as she distressed by the whole situations, trying to thinking about her decision.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma called out.

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!" Xander called out as well.

"Um...uh…" Corrin muttered as she looks at Xander briefly, she looks at Ryoma who gestures to her as he told her to come to his side.

"This way!" Ryoma called out once again. At the same time, she looked toward her Hoshidian siblings who looking toward them.

"B-Big sister?" Sakura said calling Corrin. Then, Corrin looks at Camilla, Elise and Leo run and look at them

"She's my sister!" Elise argued toward Sakura.

"We're your family…" Xander replied toward Corrin as he extending his right hand toward Corrin.

"My…family…" Corrin said as she putting a deep thought. Cross-Z Dragon making a distressed tune as Corrin torn between which family that she going to sided with. Jun, Jano, and Azura looked worriedly toward her.

"Should we do something Jun? Corrin absolutely in pinch…" Jano asked Jun.

"…As much I want to. It's better we let her making her decision. After all, this is her PRIVATE trouble." I replied that as much as I wanted to help her, I better let Corrin made her own decision. It's better that way knowing this is her family problem, every of it.

After thinking for a while, Corrin finally made her own decision.

"I decided…" Corrin said as everyone astonished by what she's saying. "I... I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember." She declared that she doesn't want to betray anyone toward Xander and his siblings.

"Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander said giving Corrin an approving smirk, thinking Corrin will sided with Nohr. This is however, didn't sit well with Ryoma.

"What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?!" Ryoma asked angrily.

"…No! I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield." Corrin continued as she doesn't want to fight against her Hoshidan siblings as well.

"Corrin…" I muttered impressed by her decision.

"We feel the same, Corrin." Ryoma replied reassuring her.

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family." Corrin concluded as she didn't want to betray any member of her family, shocking both sides. Somehow, though I'm impressed by her decision, I sense something bad is going to happen before…

"Jano…get your driver ready. I felt something bad is going to happen…" I whispered to Jano who simply nodded as we getting our driver out from our respective bags.

"Corrin, what are you…" Xander asked her.

"Going to do then?" Ryoma finished Xander's question.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—" Corrin attempt to suggest a peaceful solution, only…

"I've heard enough!" Xander shoots her down before preparing to attack. "Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..." He scolded Corrin as he glaring toward Ryoma.

"Not while I still stand… Corrin is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again!" Ryoma declared before taking fighting stance.

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!" Corrin called out before I patting her back as I move. "J-Jun?" She called out.

"Corrin, I don't think word cannot convince this blockheaded Lobster and Lion to back off…If you wanted them to listen, we have a suggestion." I said coldly before taking my Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle and shaking it furiously.

"Did Jun just call Ryoma a Lobster?" Takumi asked Hinoka, who simply shrugging off while Sakura could only watch worriedly.

"Why did he call Xander a Lion?" Elise asked her siblings; they're simply shrugging off in response.

"Do you mean…" Before Corrin asked me, Jano joins us along with Azura.

"They asked us for more problem, we fuck them up and that's final." Jano replied taking his Robot Sclashjelly.

"That's our only choice now…" Azura replied before the group witnessing Ryoma and Xander fighting against each other with their respective weapons. "No words can convince them right now. If we can defeat the leader of those respective armies, they can't possibly ignore us." She suggested pointing toward a Samurai and Wyvern lord that leading their respective armies.

"Fine…I think we have no other choice." Corrin replied reluctantly before unsheathing her Yato and taking the Dragon and Lock Fullbottle from Cross-Z Dragon. "You're guys ready?" She asked us are we ready now.

"Anytime." I said with cheeky grin.

"Always." Jano added as Azura nodded as she holding her lance tightly. Just before we're entering the battle, I'm watching two people coming to our direction and they consisted a Maid in salmon pink hair tied in pony ail and has icy blue eyes and the other one was a rather handsome butler with short, white hair that also tied in ponytail, albeit obviously much shorter. Both seems equipped with knives and Corrin seems familiar with the two.

"Oh, there two new guys join us!" Jano commented.

"Milady! Finally, we've found you!" The Butler exclaimed as he seems relieved to find Corrin.

"Phew! We made it in time, Lady Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe!" The maid added relieved to see Corrin again.

"Jakob?! Felicia?! What are you doing here?!" Corrin asked the two and mentioning their name. Jakob is the butler and Felicia is the maid one.

"It's long story Milady. After what happened in bottomless canyon- Ah…" Jakob attempt to explain about something before noticing both me and Jano. "I suppose they're also on our side as well?" The Butler asked.

"Yeah, they are Jun and Jano." Corrin repleid before introducing us.

"N-n-Nice to meet you two...!" Felicia greeted us nervously.

"Oh~ A shy maid? Nice to meet ya too!" Jano greeted excitedly.

"Oh, Hi." Jakob simply replied that with rather cold tone.

"Oh, hi there Mr. Jeeves. I'm Jun, nice to meet ya." I greeted Jakob casually. His mannerisms reminding me of typical fictional butlers, so that is why I called him that.

"It's Jakob…not that I'm bothered to tell me my name or…at least hearing yours…" Jakob replied coldly toward me. I merely chuckled by his response. "What's so funny?" He asked me with slight annoyance from his tone.

"Don't worry sir, I mean no harm. I just felt I need to call you that." I said unfazed by Jakob's rather cold demeanor to everyone aside…Corrin, yeah.

"Jakob, Jun maybe a kinda jokester, but he's my retainer right now…" Corrin sighed in exasperation.

"R-R-Retainer?! Him?!" Jakob asked pointing toward me in shock. "Milady, are you sure that you made a good choice for taking this kid as your retainer?" He asked in disbelief. Good god, tell me this guy is spiteful toward anyone that isn't Corrin whenever he socializing with people…

"Jakob…I Don't know what your problem with Jun is, but we have a BIGGER trouble right there." Corrin said pointed out the battle between Xander and Ryoma.

"D-D-Did you doing something that provoke them to fight milady?" Felicia asked her.

"Well…for short version you two…we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either of them. "Corrin replied as she sighed in exasperation while Cross-Z Dragon howling sadly next to her.

"You can't be serious milady!" Felicia gasped in shock.

"B-both armies?! Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into? I suppose it matters not. Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions…even if that must work with these two strangers…" Jakob replied while he also shocked to found out exactly what happened.

"Same goes to me. Your enemies also my enemies. I'll help you as best I can!" Felicia declared.

"Are you two can fight anyway?" Jano asked them.

"W-W-Well, we're not just ordinary maid and butler. We've trained in battle too! I can handle them with my knives…here!" Felicia replied before taking her dagger, followed by Jakob.

"Okay, enough talking everyone!" I declared before preparing to transform with my fullbottles.

"I beg you pardon, Is that bottles? How's that even going to work?" Jakob asked confused seeing my fullbottles.

"Saa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" I'm saying my catchphrase as Build before loading both bottles.

**= RABBIT! TANK! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match?" Felicia and Jakob asked in confusion. The voice also loud enough to catch the attention of Nohrian nobles too.

"Rabbit and Tank? Best Match?" Elise wondered while Camilla looking toward us curiously.

"I have no idea what are they're going to do, but…" Leo about to say something only Jano interupts him by loading his Sclashjelly to his Sclashdriver.

**= ROBOT JELLY! =**

"Jelly too?! What in the world is going on here Lady Corrin?!" Jakob asked in confusion.

"Just watch…" Corrin replied before Jano taking pose while I'm cranking my driver and manifesting both halfbodies from snap ride builder and at the same time, Jano pressing the wrench activator on his driver.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Henshin!" Both of us called out before our transformation commenced.

**= TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! =**

**= HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! / ROBOT IN GREASE! =**

**YEAHHH! / BURAAAH!**

Now, both of us donning our respective Rider armors, ready to fight.

"My goodness! That's not something that you're sees everyday." Camilla commented with a giggle seems impressed seeing our transformation.

"What kind of armor and belt that they're wearing?! This is ridiculous…!" Leo gasped in shock witnessing our transformation.

"That's so cool!" Elise commented in glee with stars in both of her eyes.

"By gods…" Xander muttered in surprise witnessing our transform while still clashing with Ryoma.

"Hawawawa…!" Felicia gasped in shock as she backing off slightly from us.

"Those bottles, jelly pouch, and belt…has power to manifest some kind of armor? Milady, where did you find these peoples?!" Jakob asked as he shocked witnessing our transformation too as well.

"It's long story, Jakob. Right now, let's focused to our battle…" Corrin suggested before preparing herself for battle.

"Shouri no hosoku wa. Kimatta!" I shouted, summoning Drill crusher and rushes toward Nohrian soldiers to attack them.

"Shinka o moyashite…butsubutsu!" Grease added before summoning his Twin Breaker in his left hand before rushing toward the Hoshidians soldier, ready for brawl.

"Jakob! You go with me and Jun! we're going to attack Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers each!" Corrin told Jakob to go alongside her before turned around toward Felicia. "Felicia! Go with Jano and Azura!" She continued just before she joining me to attack the Nohrian soldiers.

"At once, Milady!" Jakob exclaimed before joining Corrin.

"Y-Yes!" Felicia added just before she and Azura joining Grease in fight.

"Corrin! What is she thinking?!" Ryoma asked as he shocked to found out Corrin practically ordering her small army to attack his and Nohrian soldiers.

"Darn it, Corrin! Right when I try to- Tch!" Xander curses as he still clashing against Ryoma.

_Jun's pov end_

* * *

_Build's side._

"Eat this!" Build shouted as he punches an Outlaw right in the face, sending him flying and Ko'ing him. A Two knights attempt to rushing toward Build and attempt to impaling him with his spears.

"Ha!" Jakob shouted as he throwing two daggers toward both knights, grazing and slowing them down a bit. Seeing this as a chance, Build quickly cranking his driver.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!**

"Owatta!" Build shouted before he leaps and executing a roundhouse kick with his Rabbit halfbody foot surrounded by red and blue energy glow, hitting both knights and killing them in an explosion as he lands. "Thanks for that Jeeves!" He thanking Jakob for helping him.

"Who said I'm helping you? They simply on my range." Jakob replied nonchalantly before dodging a sword from a Mercenary then landing a powerful stab on that mercenary's back with his dagger, killing him in spot.

"Geez, please don't tell me you not pine-roid the second- err, Takumi…" Build replied jokingly before dodging an acher that attempt to hit him before he shooting that archer down with his Drill Crusher.

"I don't know what exactly you mean. I'm only helping you because Lady Corrin requested it. Besides, you're seems more than capable to handle this situation with those fancy bottles of yours, right?" Jakob concluded before throwing another dagger toward a mercenary, which he blocked by his sword. Before he can do anything however, Cross-Z Dragon greeting the mercenary with his fire breath before Corrin appears and landing a powerful slash against him, killing the Mercenary for good.

"Classic Tsundere, only a guy." Build commented as he nodded toward Jakob before getting another pair of bottles from his fullbottle holder: Shika (Deer) and Pyramid and he quickly taking off both of his current bottles and replacing it with them.

**= SHIKA! PYRAMID! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"What those Best Match means anyway?" Jakob thought as he helping Corrin to deal with some of her opponents. Two other Mercenary attempted to attack Build in hopes to cancel his transformation, only they're quickly blocked by the snap ride builder that preventing them to advancing toward Build as he already cranking his driver and the snap ride builder manifesting both new halfbodies: Shika halfbody and Pyramid Halfbody

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called out just before his halfbodies converged into him and replacing both RabbitTank Halfbodies before the Build driver playing Ancient egyptian music.

**= OUKE NO MAMORIGAMI! SHIKAMID! =**

**YEAHHH!**

After the announcement finished, Build wears different armor this time. The Shika halfbody is a cobalt blue, deer-themed armor that covering his left leg and right side of his body with deer-themed chestplate as well the left side of his helmet with deer head-shaped visor on it while the Pyramid halfbody is a tan, pyramid-themed armor that covering his right leg and the left side of his body with pyramid-themed shoulderpad as well the right side of his helmet with Pyramid-shaped visor on it. That was Kamen Rider Build — Shikamid form.

"He can change armor as well…" Jakob commented as he impressed by it.

"He not just my retainer in name only, Jakob." Corrin replied confidently before slashing a Nohrian Wyvern lord that leading the troops, but he blocking it with his axe.

"You ain't scaring me with that flashy armor of yours!" One of the knights exclaimed toward Build.

"Who said I'm asking you?" Build replied snarkily. "Let's see what this Best Match can do!" The Rider replied as his Pyramid shoulderpad on his Pyramid halfbody glows and revealing a glowing eye of providence that opened before four Mini Pyramids with eye of providence surrounding the Rider like a drone before firing cobalt blue laser toward the Nohrian armies, hitting many of them in ease. Another group of soldiers trying to attack him from behind, only getting shot immediately by the pyramid drones.

"My god, such power…!" Leo gasped in surprise.

"We need to do something Camilla, Leo! Though he very cool with those armors…We need to prevent him for defeating our soldiers!" Elise replied worriedly.

"Glad you're thinking the same as mine, Elise. I can't wait to see what is Corrin's retainer as well Corrin herself can do~" Camila said with a chuckle before riding her Wyvern to join the fight, followed by Leo.

"I afraid this going to be a mess…" Jakob said coldly before throwing three daggers toward 3 Mercenaries at once, stabbing and slowing them down. Build joins in by manifesting an energy deer horn on his deer halfbody's hand before using it as scissor to cut two of them down.

"Now, my turn!" Corrin exclaimed before shaking her Dragon fullbottle, imbuing her with its power as blue flames surrounded her body before infused to Yato. With a battlecry, Corrin rushes before executing a fiery slash toward the third mercenary, cutting and burning him at the same time.

"That's impressive milady! How did you can do that?" Jakob asked impressed by Corrin's move.

"Thanks to Jun's Fullbottles, Jakob. Simply by shaking it, they're going to imbue you with their power." Corrin replied just before Build joins them.

"In the fact I've still got some bottles to spare. Give it a try jeeves." Build said before throwing Gorilla fullbottle to Jakob, which he catches.

"I'm hoping this is works…" Jakob replied as he following Corrin's instructions by shaking Gorilla fullbottle. His body briefly surrounded by brown aura. "Ah, I see…!" He exclaimed noticing his fist now glows with the same brown aura.

"I got you!" A Mercenary exclaimed raising his sword toward Jakob, only to be greeted by a powerful, mean right hook that sending him flying.

"Nice punch buddy!" Build commented before more reinforcements of Nohrian soldiers appears. The Rider is unfazed before cranking his driver.

**= READY GO! =**

As the reinforcement's rushes toward Build, the rider Pyramid halfbody begin to glows before with his left hand, Build conjuring an energy Pyramid that spinning on his hand then he launches them toward the reinforcements who preparing to brace themselves, only the pyramid stopped atop of them.

"You missed fool!" One of the Soldier mocked.

"Take a good look, genius." Build pointed out snarkily before the pyramid's eye of providence opened and glows brightly before it suddenly generating a powerful vacuum that to the shock of the Nohrian soldiers, the pyramid started to sucking them inside. All of them trying to escape but it was futile. The sight shocking everyone that witnessing it before Build leaping toward the Pyramid that finished to trapping all of the Nohrian soldiers within, Including the Wyvern lord that joins them to finish Build off.

**= VORTEX FINISH! =**

**YEAHHH!**

"Oraaah!" Build shouted as his foot surrounded by a cobalt blue energy in a shape of Deer's head before landing a powerful Rider kick toward the Pyramid, destroying before he landing on the ground as the explosion occurs, dropping all soldiers to the ground, defeated.

"That's Insane…" Jakob commented in disbelief.

"Jun! Good job for eliminating the reinforcements!" Corrin praised.

"Thanks for that Corrin." Build replied before noticing Camilla and Leo appeared before them. "And it seems we're not done yet…" He replied as Corrin and Jakob realized who they're going face with.

"Camilla! Leo!" Corrin called out toward them.

"What are you doing, Sister? There's still time to change your mind. I'll help smooth this over with Father. Please, return to us." Leo pleaded toward her.

"Ah, Corrin... Why won't you come home with us? This is all some big misunderstanding. You wouldn't do this to me, would you?" Camilla added.

"I'm sorry Camilla…Leo…I'm simply trying to find another way to end this war. I cannot back down right now…" Corrin apologized just before Cross-Z Dragon joins in.

"As my Lady Dragon here say before you two, if you didn't take a step back. We didn't have any choice to get your ass hauled outta here." Build added as he taking a pair of Fullbottles again.

"You quite a bold man for speaking to us like that." Leo said impressed. "However, even if you are Corrin's retainer, don't expect any mercy from us." He threatened as he preparing to casting a spell.

"Corrin, can't you see how much it hurts me for you to behave this way?" Camilla asked with somber tone as she brandishing her Axe.

"Looks they're serious about this milady…" Jakob commented as he nervous that Camilla and Leo pretty much ready to execute them. Corrin seems grew nervous and worried the fact she's going to face her Nohrian siblings as well.

"Don't worry Corrin, you already made a good decision for not sided with one of them because your love to siblings from both of your families. I gladly to follow you anytime because not only I'm one your retainer, you are my good friend and is the job of a friend to help each other whenever they're need it or not. You got me and Jeeves here, so it will be fine!" Build replied reassuring Corrin. Though Jakob is annoyed the Rider keep misnaming him. He admitted Build was right and nodded in agreement with confident smile while Cross-Z Dragon playing a courageous tune.

"Thank you everyone. I glad I got you all." Corrin replied smiling before turned away toward Leo and Camilla. "I'm truly sorry you two, but…this is my decision and I cannot go back anymore! Forgive me for making this hurt…But you two cannot break my conviction!" She declared before her Dragonstone glows as Corrin transformed into her Dragon form. Surprising many who witnessing it. At the same time, Jun A.K.A Build loading his new Fullbottles to his driver: Tora (Tiger) Fullbottle and UFO Fullbottle, replacing Shika and Pyramid fullbottle.

**= TORA! UFO! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Yet another one…" Leo muttered hearing that.

"What it can do? I wonder…" Camilla asked curiously just before Build cranking his driver, summoning both Tora and UFO halfbodies.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called out before both halfbodies converged and fused into his armor.

**= MIKAKUNIN JUNGLE HUNTER! TORAUFO! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Build changed his form again. This time his armor was composed from Marigold Tora halfbody that covered his left leg and right side of his body with Tiger head-shaped shoulderpad complete with his right hand turned into sharp claw as well his helmet with Tiger head-shaped visor that covering the left side of his face and Pink UFO halfbody that covered his right leg and left side of his body with UFO-shaped shoulderpad complete with pink cape as well his helmet with UFO-shaped visor that covering the right side of his face. That was Kamen Rider Build — ToraUFO form.

"Changing his armor again…I swear those bottles having different armors that granting him different abillities within them…" Leo muttered as he surprised seeing it. "But what these Best matches that his belt talking about?" He thought.

"That's pretty colorful and cute armor you got sweetie. Sadly, it going to turned red by your blood once I went through with you." Camilla commented.

"Thanks for your compliment. But I have lots of red armor, so no, thank you." Build replied before he rushes toward Camilla, followed by Corrin and Jakob following him while at the same time, Camilla rushes toward Build with Leo preparing to cast his spell.

* * *

_Grease's side_

"SATISFY ME!" Grease roared before smashing a Samurai right in his face with Twin breaker Attack mode. "NOT YET…THIS IS NOT ENOUGH!" The Rider howled as several archers open fire toward him. The Rider shrugging off their arrows before pressing his Wrench activator on his Sclashdriver.

**= SCRAP FINISH! =**

"THIS IS GOING TO BE HURT AS I WANTED TO BE!" The rider roared before he leaps as he executing a rider kick covered with golden and black variable jelly, hitting all of the archers and killing them in massive explosion.

"D-D-Did he always shouting like that?" Felicia asked nervously while she slashing a Diviner with her dagger.

"That was because Of Jano's own belt. That belt is raising his agression to immense level, but Jun said it will wear off after certain amount of time…" Azura replied calmly before swiping her Blessed lance toward a Spear fighter, who trying to blocking it only to be pushed slightly.

"That sounds scary…" Felicia commented just before throwing her dagger toward the same spear fighter, hitting it on his head and knocking him down. Azura then stab him with her lance just before he woke up, killing him in the spot.

"EXCITEMENT!" Grease roared as he turning his Twin breaker into Beam mode and open fire toward Three samurais that charging toward him

**= BEAM MODE! =**

"HAPPINESS!" He continued before loading his Robot Sclashjelly followed by Phoenix Fullbottle.

**= SINGLE! TWIN! =**

The Twin breaker begin to playing its standby music as Grease's Twin breaker slowly covered by black variable Jelly mixed with a burst of flames from Phoenix Fullbottle.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" The Rider screaming like a maniac just before pressing the trigger of his weapon.

**= TWIN FINISH! =**

Grease proceeding to firing several fiery energy blasts toward anyone that charging toward him, blasting them all without mercy as blood splatered everytime he shots,

"Good god, Jano…" Azura sighed in exasperation while Felicia simply speechless in fear witnessing Grease's brutal finisher toward the Hoshidians soldier.

"Dammit…I overdid it, again did I?" Grease asked nervously, only greeted by a light whack from Azura's lance. "Oww!"

"Can you stop screaming like that?" Azura asked calmly, but displeased by Grease's rather hammy screams.

"I'll try milady…I'll try." Grease apologized before noticing energy arrows flying toward them. "Tch! Get behind me milady! Felicia!" The Rider told Azura and Felicia to get behind him as they obey him before Grease replacing his Sclashjelly with Turtle Fullbottle that Jun lent to him offscreen.

**= CHARGE BOTTLE! =**

"What are you going to do?" Felicia asked Grease.

"Watch." Grease replied calmly before pressing the wrench activator on his driver again.

**= TSUBURENAI! =**

**CHARGE CRUSH!**

As the driver announced that. Grease putting a defensive stance by placing both arms in front of him, generating a large, green turtle shell-shaped barrier that shielding all three of them from the energy arrows, preventing it to harm them. The culprit, revealed to be Takumi appears along with Hinoka, clearly displeased by their action.

"Here, I about to put my trust to you and you just betray it again along with her!" Takumi exclaimed angrily aiming the arrow from his bow, Fujin yumi toward them. "I guess it doesn't matter, consider this as the payback for what are you doing toward me back in the town before, Grease…" He told Grease that he ready for the payback as Grease gritted his teeth under his helmet recalling the moment he snapped toward Takumi.

"Go on Pineapple boy. If you wanted to settle the score, then come at me!" Grease challenged as Takumi gritted his teeth. Hinoka didn't say anything, but one can tell she is dissapointed Corrin didn't want to sided with Hoshido before Grease group continuing their scuffle, only this time against Takumi and Hinoka. Build's group ain't different either as they're still fighting against Leo and Camilla. From a far, two people is watching. One is Stalk and another one is a hooded figure with rather androgynous feature and either he or she is carrying a Transteam gun

"My, this is really amusing~" Stalk commented with a chuckle laying down in the ground nonchalantly before he woke up. "You know what to do right, Riko? Time for enlighten them a bit, shall we?" He asked the said figure, Riko as he opening his hood, revealing a rather pretty boy with hair tied in ponytail and wearing a bat-themed mask. His look rather familliar though somehow…

"Fine by me, I do this just because King Garon told me too, so…" Riko said before loading his Bat lostbottle to his Transteam gun.

**= BAT! =**

The Transtream Gun begin to playing techno music before Riko aiming his weapon to the sky.

"Jouketsu…" Riko called out before pressing the trigger, enveloping his body with black mist and yellow lightning occasionally crackles.

**= MISTMATCH! =**

**BAT…B-BAT...FIRE!**

Riko now clads in black bodysuit and wearing a bat-themed armor with several boosters-like device attached to his chstplate complete with yellow bat-shaped chest insignia and red and green wires appear to be connected to its chestplate He also wearing helmet with yellow bat-shaped visor and a similar horn like Blood stalk did. Riko had become Night Rogue, the second user of Transteam gun and as his transformation completed, the boosters-like device on his armor and shoulderpads releasing steams that exploded into fireworks around him.

"Let's go…" Night Rogue said before attaching his Steam blade to his Transteam gun, turning it into Steam Rifle.

**= RIFLE MODE! =**

"Well said, Kiddo! Let's crash the party, shall we?" Stalk replied with his usual laugh before aiming his Steam Rifle forward alongside Night Rogue before both Transteam user spinning the "Valve" on the Steam Blade portion.

**= DEVIL STEAM! x2=**

Just as the Transteam gun on their hands announcing that, both of them firing homing missiles that aimed straight toward the scuffle of Corrin's group with both royal families of Nohr and Hoshido…

* * *

_Back to Corrin's group._

_Jun's pov._

Right now, the situation just getting more intense as two members from both sides was decided to attacking us. I found out they're surprisingly tough opponent despite our Rider power and Corrin's newly-awokened Dragon form. They aren't just having noble as their title; they have their own strength to back it up…

"Come to mommy~" Camilla goaded just before she slies toward me riding her wyvern, aiming her axe toward me. Using Tora halfbody's power, I'm dodging her attack with flash steps and quickly slashing her with my hands who now basically claws. Camilla can be seen grunted in pain, but she isn't affected that much as I finished my attack.

"Man, You thick. Both figuratively and literally!" I commented as Camilla merely chuckled hearing my comment.

"I see. Thank you darling." Camilla said gently before I'm noticing magic circle formed beneath my feet. Knowing something's bad going to happen, I'm activating UFO Halfbody power which manifesting a large energy UFO beneath my feet that I can use as Hoverboard before I'm flies away from the Magic circle who unleashing gigantic roots from the earth. Turn out the caster was Leo.

"You cannot dodge forever…Begone!" Leo declared before casting more spells, forcing me to moving my UFO Hoverboard to dodging his attack. Camilla flies toward me with her Axe already aimed to my neck. Goddamit, she so close that I can see her b- I mean her axe! Yabei…

**_CRASH!_**

Is not until Corrin, in her Dragon form using a Tail slap to smash Camilla away from me as Jakob and Cross-Z Dragon joins her as well. At the same time, I'm watching Takumi and Grease clashing with their respective weapons each other while Azura, with Felicia's help fighting against Hinoka. Xander and Ryoma still locked on their respective battle while Sakura and Elise watching from sidelines considering their inabillity to using offensive weapons…that's justified.

"Jun, are you alright?" Corrin asked as I can heard her voice now much deeper and gaining an echo effect in Dragon form.

"Naturally. I thought My head going to dropped like a coconut. Thanks." I replied Thanking her just before Camilla and Leo setting their sight upon us. I can see she's recovering from Corrin's blow earlier.

"Corrin…that's cruel, even from you." Camilla pouted while rubbing her cheeks. Her tone clearly dissapointed.

"I'm sorry Camilla…but, this is battlefield. I need to defend not only my self, but also my retainers from anyone that tries to hurt them, even if you my family…" Corrin apologized as I felt bad until…

**_KABOOM! x2_**

All of us stopped for a while as we're hearing a gigantic explosion that isn't far from us. The explosion causing a large amount of white smokes rising to the sky. Shocking all of us.

"Did you guys hear that just now?!" Grease asked us.

"An explosion?" Xander asked in confusion

"It's not one of both of your tricks, right?!" Takumi accused both me and Jano.

"Our finisher maybe creating explosion, but this explosion is not from us Pineapple boy!" Grease replied angrily before slamming his Twin breaker to Takumi's head.

"Gah!" Takumi screaming in pain as he holding his head in pain before it comically growing a rather large-sized bumps on his head.

"Suits you well, young prince." Leo commented toward Takumi with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Shut up…" Takumi growled as he holding his head in pain.

"Keep your guard up everyone! There's two things emerged from there!" I told everyone to get their guard up as he detecting two silhouettes emerging from the smokes. As it dissipates, the two silhouettes revealed to be Smash Monsters! One Smash has an appearance of a white, Hedgehog-themed monsters with sharp nails and some blue spikes on its body while the other one is a humanoid smash with round, orange and red head with holes reminiscent of a meteor, have shoulderpads with protrusions that resembles dragon horns, and it equipped by Flamethrower right on its right arm. Both of these Smash are Needle smash and Burn Smash.

"Two Smash at the same time?!" Grease gasped in shock the fact there Two smash on the battlefield at once.

"Those guys also Smash too?" Corrin asked shocked seeing Burn and Needle Smash slowly approaches them.

"Smash?" The Nohrian nobles, Felicia, and Jakob asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me…Faust members is around here, right?" Azura asked. Only to witness Burn Smash started to firing toward everyone with its Flamethrower joined by Needle Smash who firing his spikes toward the group, forcing them to dodge their attacks.

"We can discuss this later! These guys are out of control, we need to dispatch them right now!" I exclaimed before rushes toward both Smash, followed by Corrin and Cross-Z Dragon also Grease and Azura who leaving their respective opponent in order to engage the Smash in-battle.

"Jakob! Felicia! Please assist me to attack this Smash!" Corrin exclaimed as she struck the Needle Smash with her Yato, causing the Smash to growled in pain.

"At once, milady!" Jakob replied before joining Corrin to attack the Smash without hesitation.

"G-Got it!" Felicia added before she also joins to attack the Smash at all. Azura can be seen humming a song to energize Grease and me before both of us punches the Burn Smash, pushing the monster aside. The Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings could only watching Corrin's group beating both of Smash. The sight confusing them, but especially toward Nohrian siblings who confused seeing those monsters because this is the first time, they're seeing one-err…two. However, they're quickly shifting their attention to each other before they're continued to clashing each other again.

"Oi! You can go at each other throats again, just help us a bit here!" I called them out, only my plead fall deaf to their ears before Needle smash shooting its needle toward the me and it hits. Dammit, it's really stings depsite my armor! "Ouch! That freaking hurt punk! If you wanted to play FPS, I'll gladly to join!" I protested before changing his bottles with two other Fullbottles: Taka and Gatling Fullbottle.

**= TAKA! GATLING! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

Not wasting time, I cranking my driver again that manifesting the Orange Taka Halfbody and Gray Gatling fullbody.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" I called out before both Halfbodies merged onto me as my newest armor.

**= TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATLING! =**

**YEAHHH!**

My armor changed again. This time I covered by Hawk halfbody that covering my left leg, the right side of his body complete with a pair of orange metallic Hawk wings called Solstall Wings attached on my back, and the left side of my helmet complete with Hawk-shaped visor and Gatling halfbody that covering my right leg, the left side of my body. As well the right side of my helmet complete with Gatling gun-shaped visor. The Solstall wings size extended even further, giving it more pronounced appearance upon the completion of my transformation

I had become Kamen Rider Build — HawkGatling form

"Wow…" Corrin said impressed.

"Another best match again…just how many forms did he had?" Jakob wondered before throwing his dagger toward Burn smash who landed on the said monster, only the latter angrily deatch the dagger before unleashing Streams of fire toward Jakob, which he dodges.

"Around more than 30 of them to be fair, not counting the Trial form or the combination of different fullbottles. That could reach 1587 forms!" Grease explained how many form that Build could reach before firing Twin Breaker toward Burn smash, forcing it to defend itself. Shocking everyone that hearing it.

"Hawawawa! That many?!" Felicia asked in shock.

"You aren't joking isn't it?!" Jakob asked didn't believe what Grease.

"You didn't exagerrating it right, Jano?" Corrin, who still in her Dragon form added as she shocked hearing what Grease said.

"Listen to me guys, if you more than capable to do the math. Jun has around 78 fullbottles, 79 if you counting the Scorpion Fullbottle that we got in Hoshido long time ago. He just needing to use two to assume one form. Just count how many forms that he can basically access." Grease replied just before he loading Shoubusha (Fire Truck) Fullbottle to his Sclashdriver. Corrin and her retainers (sans Jun) went speechless hearing that

**= DISCHARGE BOTTLE! =**

"Mind I help?" Azura asked Grease which the Rider nodded.

"Follow my lead milady…" Grease merely replied that before pressing his Wrench activator.

**= TSUBURENAI! =**

**DISCHARGE CRUSH!**

"Groaaar!" Burn Smash roared just before it unleashing yet another streams of Fire toward them. Grease quickly extending his hand forward before countering by shooting streams of water with such great force, it quickly extenguish the flamethrower attack from the Burn smash and hits home to the said Smash, causing it to roared in pain due its weakness to water.

"Now, Milady! Douse that bastard quickly!" Grease replied before preparing his Twin Breaker. Azura nodded before both of them running toward Burn Smash and attacking it with their respective weapons, hurting it even further. As for me…

**= HAWK GATLINGER! =**

From My Build driver, I'm summoning yet another Build arsenal. The Orange hawk-themed Gatling gun: Hawk Gatlinger as my main weapon in Taka Gatling.

"Now…let's get serious…" I said before taking flight with my wings, followed by Corrin who still in her Dragon form behind me.

"Grrhhh!" Needle smash roared before firing few needles from its fingers toward us. I responded by firing rapid fire blast from my Hawk Gatlinger, destroying all the needles before firing toward the Smash, damaging it. Corrin joins in as she unleashing blue fire breath accompanied by Cross-Z Dragon, burning the smash that struggling to put off the fire in pain.

"You about to be served!" Jakob said before he slashing the the Needle smash with his dagger, causing the Smash growled in pain and shifted its attention toward him.

"Jeeves! Duck!" I warned Jakob as I'm rotating the the Revol-magazine A.K.A the Hawk Gatlinger's Gun chamber 4 times.

**= 10! 20! 30! 40! =**

After the number announced, I'm pressing the trigger and firing a flock of energy hawks that flying toward the Needle smash. Jakob noticing this and quickly dodging them before the Needle smash blasted by all of the swarms of energy hawks, sending it reeling. After that ended. I'm watching Corrin reverted back to her human form, gripping her blade tightly. She began to charged toward the Burn Smash as She joins Grease that still fighting against it.

"This ends now! Dragon…Fang!" Corrin shouted the name of her technique/skill before her face covered with a mask resembling her Dragon form before she leaps, slashing the Burn smash with her Yato then turning her hand into drill that impaling and knocking Burn Smash back.

"Lemme help ya!" Grease exclaimed as he loading Robot Sclashjelly and Phoenix Fullbottle to his Twin Breaker in beam mode.

**= SINGLE! TWIN! =**

The Twin Breaker charging black Variable jelly that is on fire before Corrin turning both of her hands into large claws at the same time Grease pressing the trigger.

**= TWIN FINISH! =**

"Oraaah! / Haaaa!" Corrin and Grease shouted before both firing Blue fire blast and blazing variable jelly from their respective claws and weapon each toward the Burn Smash, damaging it with great explosion, sending it flying and defeating it.

As for me, I'm currently playing the Punisher toward Needle Smash as I'm Bombarding it with not just Hawk gatlinger, but also with my Drill crusher Gun mode while flying around the Smash, who futilely trying to counter by firing barrage of needles, only for me to easily either dodging or blasting them with both of my weapons. Jakob, Azura, and Felicia helping me as well by attacking with their respective weapons, weakening the Smash even further.

"Seems the Smash is already weakened enough...Now's our chance!" Azura exclaimed.

"At once! Back off guys, I'm going for the full blast!" I exclaimed as I'm tossing my Drill crusher aside before rotating the Revol magazines again as much as I can.

**= 10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90! =**

At the Nineth count, a white energy spherical graph appeared surrounding the Needle smash with no way out, essentially trapping it, shocking Corrin and co. (Sans Grease). I'm giving Hawk Galtinger one last spin after that.

**= 100! =**

**FULL BULLET!**

The Moment Hawk gatlinger announcing it, I'm pressing the trigger. The Hawk Gatlinger quick firing even more flocks of energy hawks that viciously attacks Needle smash like group of piranhas assaulting their prey before a large explosion occurs and causing everyone that watching went speechless in awe. The Needle smash fall unconscious: defeated while Burn Smash simply cannot stand anymore. Seeing this, Grease quickly taking an empty bottle an aiming it to the defeated Needle Smash and extract his essences, turning it back into a human revealed to be the defeated Hoshidans commander that he defeated earlier. As the result, the empty bottle naturally turned into a Smashbottle.

"Got them! But…" Corrin informed before realizing the Royal siblings (except Elise and Sakura) still at each other throats. "Everyone still fighting each other…!" She mentioned as I landed next to her.

"Goddammit! We already done what we can yet- "Before I can finish my sentences, we heard a familliar voice echoed briefly.

**= DEVIL STEAM! =**

Just as the Voice finishes, I'm watching a homing missile coming toward the defeated Burn Smash and it hits the said monsters in a huge explosion complete with white steams enveloping it. Then, much like those kaijins from Super sentai series and everyone, including the nobles from both sides' shocks and fear, the Burn Smash grows Gigantic and re-energized as new!

"Hawawawa!" Felicia gasped in shock before falling butt first to the ground.

"I-I-It grow bigger than before!" Ryoma gasped in shock witnessing this.

"What kind sorcery of this?!" Xander asked angrily as he shocked as well.

"How did it become bigger like that?!" Corrin asked in shock while Cross-Z Dragon playing warning sound in fear.

"Stalk…" I growled quietly before quickly open fire with my Hawk gatlinger toward the Gigantified Burn Smash with Grease joins me. This isn't affected the Smash that much before it roared and blasting all of us with a powerful fire blasts that upon hits, sent us flying and knocking us down!

"Gwah!" All of us screaming in pain as we blasted away by the Smash.

"No! Everyone!" Sakura called out as she rushes toward her siblings.

"Xander! Everyone! Wait for moment!" Elise added joins her as she also rushes to her siblings' side. However, the two stopped as their way blocked by the Burn smash who clearly wanted to kill them.

"Sakura! RUN!" Ryoma warned her as he struggling to stand.

"Don't mind us as for now Elise! Just run!" Xander also warned his sister to run as he struggling to stand as well.

"B-But…!" Sakura and Elise trying to reply, only the two kicked aside by the Smash as they're screaming in pain (On Elise case, dropped from her horse) when they're knocked aside.

"Elise! Sakura!" Corrin, as well the Hoshidans and Nohrian siblings called out their names. Unfortunately, the two almost cannot stand and badly injured. The Gigantified Burn Smash aiming its Flamethrower who ready to fire as everyone watching in horror. Especially Corrin, who witnessing it immediately horrified and furious at the same time, especially this is reminding her of…

_Flashback_

"_Long live Hoshido…" Garon said sarcastically before slamming the Frozen Sumeragi with his Axe: Bolverk, shattering him into pieces all while young Corrin watching in horror._

_Then it shifted to another flashback_

"_You were not hurt? Tell me you're OK…" Lady Mikoto asked weakly toward Corrin_

"_I'm fine…" Corrin replied reassuring her mother that she is fine._

"_I'm…so…glad…" Mikoto said just before her body went limp, lifeless._

"…_MOTHER!" Corrin shouted in complete grief._

_Flashback ends_

"GET OFF…FROM MY SISTERS!" Corrin finally roared just before she turning into her Dragon form and charges forward before tackles the Gigantic Burn Smash with such great force, it causing the smash to screaming in pain before she went into Hybrid human and Dragon form of hers, who basically Corrin's human form with a pair of horns and wings of her dragon form complete with her hands and legs turned into claws and she's gain dragon tail as well. "I WILL NOT LET ANY MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS DYING AGAIN! Be it Hoshido, Nohr, or even from another world! I WILL END YOU!" She swears she will never let any of her family members and friends to die in front of her again as Corrin grasping her Dragon Fullbottle on her left hand, the fullbottle imbues her with Blue energy before she flies around the Burn smash and punches it in the face with her left hand, causing the Smash to growled in pain before aiming its flamethrower and shooting streams of fire toward her and it hits.

"CORRIN!" Her siblings from both sides alongside Azura, me, and Grease called out.

"MILADY!" Jakob and Felicia joined as well. But, to our shock despite badly burned and surrounded by fire. Corrin isn't faltering as she still manages keep flying on the air, without even losing balance. All with a calm, yet furious expression on her face with Dragon fullbottle gripped tightly on her left hand while Yato gripped firmly on her right hand. The Dragon Fullbottle also glows brightly before imbuing Corrin with even more power as she shaking it violently to the point it forming a battle aura resembling Corrin's own dragon form made from blue flames.

"Do you think…these mere weak flames like this…can kill me...?" Corrin asked with deep growl and menacing tone. "I will show you…my true's strength!" She shouted before flies forward and with all of her might, she executing a devastating fiery slash with her Yato, giving a huge and deep gash on the Smash, causing it to roared in pain before falling to the ground with deep thud as she landed and returned back into her normal form.

"Dear Kami, she's mad…" Grease commented in awe while shivering at the same time witnessing it. Yeah, that display reminding us while Corrin generally a nice person, pushing her to the shove pretty much asking for a ticket to the afterlife. I turned around to see Cross-Z dragon ransacking my bag as it searching something.

"Oi, Cross-Z dragon. What are you…?" I'm trying to ask only Cross-Z Dragon can be seen struggling to dragging…the second DX Build driver that also turned into real one like mine. Wait…does that mean he wanted to…?!

"Jun! That was your second Build Driver, right?" Grease asked me as I nodded.

"I thought you only have one of those belts…" Azura replied before Cross-Z Dragon flies toward us before breathing fire that forming number "3" on the air. Though unsure...I felt I know what is his intention…

"Wait…are you serious?!" I asked Cross-Z Dragon in shock before the Dragon letting a roar as he trying to reassure me. Taking that second Build Driver, I turned around toward Corrin. "Corrin! CATCH!" I called her out before throwing the said Build Driver as she turns around before leaping to the air and catching the said Build driver before landing. At the same time, Cross-Z Dragon joins her.

"Is this…your belt Jun?" Corrin asked me.

"Listen to me! Use that belt to transform Corrin! You are one of the masked figures that the late Lady Mikoto have told in her premonition. Use it along with Cross-Z Dragon and Dragon fullbottle to unleash your true strength!" I Called out as everyone gasped in shock seeing it.

"You mean Corrin will be…" Grease asked me in shock.

"One of you guys? The Kamen Riders?! Impossible…" Takumi finished in disbelief.

"Are you sure…?" Corrin asked unsure before Cross-Z Dragon chirped with encouraging tune. "Cross-Z Dragon…" She replied just as the Gigantic Burn Smash started to recover. Noticing this, Corrin giving a nod before quickly placing the Build Driver next to her waist, causing a belt to appear and fasten the driver to her waist. "Ah! It fits!" She said before Cross-Z Dragon roared as he landed on her hand before folding its tail and head upwards, transforming itself into adapter mode. Thinking quick, Corrin quickly loading her Dragon fullbottle toward Cross-Z Dragon.

**= WAKE UP! =**

"Wake up?" The Nohrian and Hoshidans siblings as well Azura, Jakob, and Felicia asked.

"Mother...Father...please give me...strength to protect everyone." Corrin said gripping Cross-Z Dragon tightly before loading Cross-Z Dragon to her Build Driver.

**= CROSS-Z DRAGON! =**

"Yosh!" I said confidently as Corrin successfully inserting Cross-Z Dragon to her Build driver that currently playing its standby complete with techno music from Cross-Z Dragon.

"Here it comes…she will transform!" Grease added as Corrin quickly grabbing the Vortex lever on the Build driver before cranking it, manifesting her own Snap Ride Builder that manifesting two Dragon Halfbodies complete with a unique, Dragon wing-like body-shoulder armor piece called Drago Live Razor and one of the Halfbodies also sporting a unique deisgn on its gauntlet as well.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Hen…SHIN!" Corrin called out in similar manner as Kamen Rider Accel, punctuate her words before both halfbodies merged into a single armor for her then the Drago live razor attached itself to Corrin's bag before "embracing" her body and forming the chest plate and completing the helmet.

**= WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! =**

**YEAH!**

After the transformation complete. Corrin's appearance changed drastically. She now wearing Black body suit that fits her figure rather nicely. Both of Dragon halfbodies forming a single blue armor with some orange flames motif on her right thigh as well she gaining a dragon-themed left gauntlet and some silver protrutions located in both of her shoulders and arms each. The Drago Live Razor also forming a rather nice chestplate for her armors and as for her helmet, it basically two Dragon halfbody helmet merged into a single one with Dragon-shaped visor complete with orange Dragon head-shaped circlet in the center connected to her visor and white mouthpiece. Compared to the original one, her armor and suit much sleeker, Build Driver also attached very nicely on her waist complete with Fullbottle Holder that consisted Lock Fullbottle only right now.

Corrin had become Kamen Rider Cross-Z

* * *

**_BGM: Burning my Soul ver. Hiroyuki Takami feat. AXL 21._**

"Corrin…! Dear gods, she also…" Xander gasped as he shocked seeing his sister transformed.

"She transformed like Jun and Jano…" Ryoma concluded as he couldn't helped but impressed by Corrin's transformation, though he just shocked as Xander is.

"It can't be…" Takumi gasped in disbelief witnessing Corrin's transformation. Leo couldn't say anything as he simply speechless witnessing it.

"Is that truly you, Corrin?" Hinoka asked didn't believe about what she just saw.

"My goodness…That's rather nice armor you wear there Corrin." Camilla complimented as she impressed.

"Big sister now transformed like Jun and Jano…S-Sugoi…" Sakura commented as she waking up with the help of Hinoka.

"Now, that's awesome! Big sister gaining cool armor like the RabbitTank Guy!" Elise proclaimed in glee before yelped in pain as Camilla helping her to wake up.

"Milady! I admit that one refined and powerful armor that you wear!" Jakob complimenting.

"It looks…amazing." Felicia added in awe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Meet Kamen Rider…Cross-Z!" I Exclaimed introducing Corrin as Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

"Kamen Rider…Cross-Z…" Azura muttered in awe.

"Grrrhh!" Burn Smash roared before it trying to blasting Corrin, or should I say Cross-Z with its flamethrower. Cross-Z without flinching quickly slashing all the firebals that fired by the smash with her Yato. Cross-Z quickly leaps toward the Gigantic Burn smash before slashing it even further with her Yato multiple times, causing it growling in pain before she lands.

"So Strong…She easily hurt that gigantic monster with few slashes!" Leo commented in surprise.

"Sugoi…So, this is what Jun and Jano feel huh….? The power of Kamen riders…" Cross-Z commented in awe just before Build driver manifesting yet another weapon of choice to her left hand: Beat Closer.

**= BEAT CLOSER! =**

"Oh? It came with another sword? This one looks cool…and strong too. I can go dual wielding too." Cross-Z replied before noticing the grip end of the blade.

"Pull that thing Corrin! The more you pull that grip from your new weapon: Beat closer. The stronger the attack is! After pulling it, press the trigger on the hilt!" Build exclaimed instructing her about how to use Beat Closer.

"Beat closer huh…If you said so, I'll try!" Cross-Z replied before pulling the grip once.

**= HIPPARE! =**

The Beat closer playing steady minimal techno music that causing some of the group to close their ears due how loud it is.

"This weapon much louder than Jano's Twin Breaker!" Cross-Z complained before pressing the trigger at the same time Burn Smash attacks her again with its Flamethrower.

**= SMASH HIT! =**

"Indeed, I'm going to HIT that smash." Cross-Z replied with a smirk behind her mask before the rider rushes with both of her weapons (Beat Closer and Yato) before Cross-Z delivers a powerful slash with both of her blades covered in blue fire, damaging the smash greatly. "Can't handle your own element?! Pathetic!" She taunted before pulling Beat Closer's grip twice.

**= HIP-HIPPARE! =**

Beat closer begin to play steady techno music like before, only with sytnhs with much louder volume.

"My god, I never heard a sword that not only can speak, but also playing such loud music like that…!" Xander muttered while closing his ears.

"That not just Corrin's weapon who is that loud…" Ryoma added while closing his ears as well before everyone witnessing Cross-Z pressing the trigger on Beat closer again.

**= MILLION HIT! =**

"Eat this! this! And this!" Cross-Z shouted as she's delivers a continuous powerful slash with both of her blades covered in red, yellow, and green energy in a bar-like fashion. Damaging Burn Smash even further. Without giving any mercy whatsover, especially due the Smash attempted to kill her siblings. Cross-Z quickly giving Beat closer yet another pulls Thrice.

**= HIP-HIP-HIPPARE! =**

This time, Beat Closer playing Remixed techno music before Cross-Z Charging more power to her weapons.

"I admit that tune is catchy, but it's pretty loud!" Elise complained while closing her ears.

"I wish I know more about that…" Camilla said before setting her sight upon me. Her face shown a rather…flirtiaous look before she giggled. "Especially her new retainer there…the one who providing my sweet little sister her armor…" She replied with flirty tone as I gulped nervously.

"M-M-Maybe…we can discuss it…L-L-Later…!" I replied nervously just before the blue flames that gathered upon Cross-Z's Beat Closer and Yato forming a large projection of Chinese dragon.

"Hey! Don't hog him all by yourself Corrin! Allow me to help!" Grease exclaimed before loading his Robot Sclashjelly and Robot Fullbottle to his Twin Breaker in beam mode.

**= SINGLE! TWIN! =**

"Thank you for your assistance Jano!" Cross-Z thanking her before she pressing the trigger on Beat Closer, followed by Grease who pressing the trigger on his Twin Breaker.

**= MEGA HIT! / TWIN FINISH! =**

Both Riders shouted as Grease firing a devastating Yellow energy beam from his Twin Breaker toward Burn smash follwoed by Corrin who launching both energy chinese Dragon as projectiles. The Burn Smash trying to countering their attacks, only get assaulted by the energy Dragons before both of their finisher hits the smash and damaging It with devastating explosion. Weakening the smash enough to be finished with. I'm quickly assuming RabbitTank form and joins them.

**= HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! =**

**YEAHHH!**

"Oi!" I'm jokingly giving Corrin-err, Cross-Z a headpat, causing her yelped in surprise, much to…Jakob and the noble siblings (sans Sakura and Elise) outrage judging from their scary looks toward me. "Good shows girl, now you've ready to finish this?" I asked her.

"Anytime Jun. Let's do this together!" Cross-Z replied before both of us cranking our driver.

**= READY GO! x2 =**

The same giant charts from RabbitTank finisher appears, slamming itself closed around the gigantified smash and immobilizing it before another chinese dragon made from energy and blue flames descending and flying around Cross-Z and me. Both us proceeding to leap toward the giant charts as the dragon breaths fire, propelling both of us as we riding along the line toward the Burn Smash

**= VORTEX / DRAGONIC FINISH! =**

**YEAHHH!**

As we getting closer, both of my foots glowing with both red and blue energy while Cross-Z surrounded by blue flames before both of us delivers and devastating Double Rider kick toward the gigantified Burn Smash, finally defeating it in a giant explosion as everyone watches in awe as we land safely on the ground. After the explosion occurs, I'm quickly taking an empty bottle and aiming it toward the unconscious Burn Smash, absorbing his essence and thanks to its huge size due being gigantified, it took 2 emptybottles to fully absorb it essences. After a while, all its essences are absorbed to two emptybottles, turning it into Two Smashbottles at once and revealing the Burn Smash actually the Nohrian Wyvern rider that turned into Smash. Shocking the Nohrian nobles.

_BGM Ended._

"Got two birds in one stone Jun. At least this is over…" Grease replied.

"I guess not…" I said before looking toward Cross-Z and also her siblings from both sides who currently speaking with her. "Let them speak first." I replied before Grease nodded in agreement. Jakob, Felicia, and Azura also joining us as we watching Cross-Z conversation with her siblings

"…Corrin, as much as I impressed by your abillities. I need to ask you one thing little princess." Xander replied while Cross-Z simply standing there as she trying to listen. "Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?" He asked strictly and clearly displeased by Corrin's action

"I'm asking the same thing too Corrin…Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice?" Ryoma added as he just as displeased as Xander is.

"…Everyone…please listen! I'm trying to find a way to stop this whole war with less casualties and bloodsheds! You two didn't want to listen that I have no choice but to attack both of your forces so you will listen to me! I didn't betray either of you! There's no way I letting my siblings died just because this war!" Cross-Z Replied trying to reasoning with her siblings. Unfortunately, Xander and Ryoma isn't in mood to listen AT ALL.

"I…always thought of you as a sister… damn it all." Xander growled as he dissapointed by Corrin's word for didn't siding with Nohr. "Damn it all. Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor! From this moment forth, she is our enemy and should be captured on sight! That includes anyone that follows her!" He suddenly announcing Corrin now as a traitor. Shocking the group.

"Lord Xander…! You didn't-!" Jakob gasped in shock realizing his Milady group now labeled as traitor.

"Hey! We just protect you guys from that Smash and you just labeled as traitor?! You bunch of ungrateful scums…!" Grease cursed angrily while I could only grit his teeth angrily behind my mask.

"Xander! I begging you! I didn't betray anyone!" Cross-Z pleaded.

"Corrin... Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost... But... I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family... I see now that I was living a fantasy." Ryoma said with somber tone before giving a stern look "...Tell everyone. Corrin is truly lost to us! If she and her group insist on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!" He announced Corrin from being traitor as well. Shocking the group even more.

"Ryoma! You damn ungrateful bastard!" I shouted angrily toward him.

"Everyone…I…" Cross-Z trying to call them out, only Azura quickly touching her left shoulder.

"Wait, Corrin. Nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We can't afford to be caught." Azura said that they're having no choice but to retreat. Cross-Z, while dissapointed. Only nodded as she didn't have any choice but to retreat.

"In that case, let's get outta here by…teleporting." Grease replied before taking Keshigomu Fullbottle then taking off his Sclashjelly and replacing it with the said Fullbottle.

**= DISCHARGE BOTTLE! =**

"What that bottle will do?" Felicia asked.

"Watch." Grease replied before pressing Wrench activator on his Sclashdriver.

**= TSUBURENAI! =**

**DISCHARGE CRUSH!**

Suddenly, a Giant eraser made from energy appear on the sky, shocking the group before it LITERALLY erasing Our group away from Xander's group and Ryoma's group, teleporting us away from them as the spectacles leaves everyone speechless.

_Jun's pov end._

* * *

Somewhere, in other side of the field.

**_BOFF!_**

The Group teleported away thanks to Grease using Discharge Crush with Keshigomu Fullbottle.

"That's really shocking…being teleported by literally being erased by a giant eraser…" Jakob commented in disbelief before all three riders cancelling their transformation.

"That's Keshigomu Fullbottle power if inserted to Sclashdriver: Teleporting someone by literally erasing them." Jun explained toward the group. "If Fullbottle inserted to Sclashdriver, they merely giving powerup to its rider. The Biotic bottle like Turtle will executing Charge Crush while the Abiotic bottle like Keshigomu before will executing Discharge Crush. There few exceptions though…" He continued to explain.

"Ah, right. He using the Turtle one to defend me and Lady Azura from opponent attacks too." Felicia replied recalling the moment Jano as Grease using Charge Crush with Turtle Fullbottle.

"...Whew. We managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail. We can't leave things are they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms" Azura said as Corrin went silent while Cross-Z Dragon flying besides her chirping a sorrowful tune. Azura quickly approaching her. "Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr." She said toward Corrin.

"No. There's a third option." Corrin replied as Azura, Felicia, and Jakob raising an eyebrow but Jun and Jano already know her decision already, giving a confident smile toward her.

"Yeah, that third option is your current decision. Choose not to support either side due you love both of your family, right?" Jun asked her as Corrin nodded in agreement.

"But…How?" Azura asked.

"Listen everyone. I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided." Corrin replied toward the group that she wanted to protect her family and stopping them for fighting against each other.

"I already told you before, right? You've made a right decision. I impressed by that Ryujou-chan." Jun replied with a cocky smile as Corrin simply chuckled nervously.

"Hey! Misnaming me wasn't enough, now Lady Corrin too?! Show some respect, kid!" Jakob exclaimed indignantly thinking Jun disrespecting Corrin.

"Sorry Jeeves, is already my character trait I'm nicknaming anyone that I met first if I want too. Bear with it, big boy." Jun replied nonchalantly as Jakob trying to kept his cool despite the butler is clearly annoyed by Jun's nonchalant attitude toward Corrin.

"Don't worry Jakob. I know Jun didn't have any intention to insult us. After all, he clearly just joking." Corrin replied with a nervous smile as Jun giving a huge grin toward her.

"If you said so milady…" Jakob sighed in defeat while Azura smiling hearing Corrin's decision before.

"I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right. ...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen." Azura replied toward Corrin and decided to follow her.

"Agreed with Azura. I'll follow ya too Corrin. Because like I said before, you are my friend and is a friend job to supporting each other backs. Jano, Felicia, and Jakob also here to help you out!" Jun added as he decided to follow her as well while Jano, Felicia, and Jakob nodded in agreement as they're willing to join Corrin's cause followed by Cross-Z Dragon playing a happy tune to reassure his master.

"Everyone…Thank you." Corrin thanking them just before the group suddenly seeing something flying toward them. As it getting closer, they can see it was a rather small, strange creature that resembling a hybrid between a Fish and Lizard that floating while carrying a crystal ball. Its color mostly blue with some white and Red.

"What is that thing? A Floating Fish that carrying crystal ball?" Jun asked, this is however struck a nerve to the said creature who quickly tail slaps the latter in the face. "Ouch! if that offends you, I'm sorry. But you are really look like a fish to me!" He reasoned to the said creature.

"I'm not a fish okay? I'm a Dragon despite didn't look like it…" The Creature said through telepathy with feminine voice, revealing the said creature gender was Female.

"That thing is Dragon?" Jano asked raising an eyebrow doubting the said creature was Dragon.

"Lilith! Great timing you came here!" Corrin said toward the creature who her name revealed to be Lilith as she smiling toward Corrin. Cross-Z dragon suddenly wents red and begin to playing an instrumental love-themed song seeing her, indicating he at lovestruck. The moment Corrin saying that however shocking both Jakob and Felicia.

"Huh?! Wait... That's OUR Lilith, is it?" Felicia asked in disbelief.

"Lilith?! Milady, do you mean to say this creature is our stable girl? It can't be..." Jakob asked dumbfounded to found out the said creature was Lilith, the stable girl in Nohrian castle.

"Actually…it is." Corrin replied as Lilith floating nearby her.

"I suppose I need to introduce myself to your new friends out there, Lady Corrin?" Lillith asked through telepathy as Corrin nodded. "Greetings, my name is Lilith. Is nice to meet an ally of Lady Corrin like you two. Oh, for your information…I'm not a Fish, I'm an Astral Dragon." She introducing herself to both Jun and Jano.

"Uh…Nice to meet you two, Lilith. My name is Jun Kazami, Corrin's new…retainer. Nice to meet you too." Jun replied introducing himself to Lilith as well.

"Jano Fukushadan, nice to meet you" Jano added introducing himself as well as Lilith smiling toward the two before suddenly Cross-Z Dragon flies past the two toward Lilith carrying flower with its fangs while playing a love-themed tune.

"Ah…why, thank you." Lilith replied thanking Cross-Z Dragon as she taking the flowers before…eating it?! To the shock of the group. "I never seen this kind of Dragon before Lady Corrin. You know who it is?" She asked Corrin about Cross-Z Dragon.

"That's my friend too, Cross-Z Dragon." Corrin said introducing Lilith to Cross-Z Dragon.

"Oh, I see." Lilith Nodded.

"Beg pardon, milady. Are you sure she's Lilith? She is human, not a…fantastical beast." Jakob asked as he still skeptic about the said Dragon was Lilith.

"So, um, when did Lilith become...erm, an adorable creature thing?" Felicia added.

"Look, I know it's confusing. I'll explain everything later. Come on! I want to show you something before we catch up with the others." Corrin said just before the crystal ball that Lilith's carry glows bright.

"Holy crud! The light is so bright…!" Jun gasped as he shielding his eyes from the light, followed by everyone else.

"Erm, I'll explain that later too." Corrin replied nervously before everything went white to the others.

_Astral Realm._

The group suddenly teleported to a castle grounds that they're never seen before as this is shocking everyone except Corrin and Lilith.

"Wait, this is not Castle Shirasagi right? If not then, where are we?" Jano asked wondering where the group is.

"I apologize for startling you guys! Please allow me to explain everything…" Lilith replied as she begins to exlain everything.

**_Many Offscreen explanation later…_**

"I see…So, this place is called Astral plane and Corrin was once sent here after someone trying to kill her…interesting…" Jun replied as he understands Lilith's explanation.

"Lady Corrin... I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this astral plane to rest or prepare for battle." Lilith explained that she let Corrin to use the astral plane as their headquarters.

"So, this is basically our private HQ? Very nice of you, Lilith!" Jun replied gleefully.

"Thank you, Lilith. Your kindness and support are very much appreciated." Corrin added thanking Lilith.

"Aww, you're so very welcome! Oh, by the way, this place is filled with Dragon veins. Long story short: You can use them to customize your castle as you see fit." Lilith replied and explaning to Corrin she can customize her castle through the power of Dragon veins.

"Dragon Veins?" Jun and Jano asked in confusion.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention there a special power that only possessed by those with the blood of Dusk and Dawn Dragons. Like Me, Corrin, Hoshidan Royals, and Nohr Royals. Those who possess this abillity capable to alter the outcome of battle, as effects vary from creating new paths, drying up rivers to create more terrain, creating regeneration spots, freezing enemies, or consuming their weapons." Azura explained.

"That sounds promising." Jun replied seems impressed.

"I guess before we go. Let's take a rest for a while here, the whole fight making me tired…" Corrin suugested.

"May I serve you a tea, milady?" Jakob asked.

"You want me the one who cook Corrin? I'm good at it." Jun asked Corrin to cook for her.

"You wish to cook for milady? Leave that to the one with much better skill like me." Jakob replied bluntly toward Jun.

"No worry Jeeves, out of all my friends back in my place. I'm the best cook among them. I promise I'm not going to let you down." Jun replied toward Jakob.

"Okay, if you want to serves us some food and drinks. Just go to the kitchen already…" Corrin replied with a sigh. Jakob and Jun agreed before they're going to the kitchen so they're can prepare food.

"I-I-I'll try to help…!" Felicia replied before following the two while Corrin, Azura, Lilith, and Jano decided to wait inside the Castle, resting after the big battle in Hoshido plains.

* * *

There you, the third chapter! Recently, My internet getting lots of problem that I couldn't upload this chapter plus more often than not I getting several...writer's block here. But, at least indeed, this chapter is the debut of Corrin's transformation as Kamen Rider Cross-Z! I'm already planning for her to become Kamen Rider Cross-Z ever since I'm getting the concept of this story. Oh, some fun facts.

-This Chapter named from Kamen Rider Zero One Flying Falcon form end jingle(Spread your wings and prepare for force) and a pun of "Crossing your own path"

-The Scene Jun drilling..Jano's butt with drill crusher inspired from Gintama.

-Build Shikamid finisher and power inspired from Kamen Rider Specter Tutankhamun damashii and Gaodeer from Hyakujuu sentai Gaoranger

-Riko A.K.A Night Rogue is connected somehow to one of Jun's friends and it WASN'T Moryo.

Okay, that's all. Hope you enjoy the chapter and my apologize if there any mistake that I made here, ciao~!

**Next Chapter: Inside the Darkness of Invisible Kingdom**


	4. Invisible Kingdom

**Replies**

**-DCDGojira: Sorry about that buddy. I thought you're going to RP-ing me through your review, so I erases it(I was not in the best condition back then). Camilla not lusting toward Jun at all(as for now, that being her typical personallity)...Anyways, If you have anything to ask. I suggested you Asking your question through PM, NOT THROUGH REVIEW okay?(make your own account if you have a time to do so) since I'm only replying through PM so you don't need to spam throughout review kay?(I know you didn't mean to spam, so I'm suggesting you to make your own account) About Decade's appearance...I'm not planning it yet and yeah, I'm watching Zero-One. About OC Riders...that's a secret.**

**-Lenz: I'm not planning to make any appearance for Decade right now.**

**-Messymark, SpecterDragon, Netto, Felixpeza: Thank you so much! Glad you're like it!**

**-Deltadragon373: Glad you're like that scene. Cross-Z Dragon has his own moment of adorbness of course.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**-Fire emblem Fates by Nintendo**

**-Kamen Rider Build by Toei**

* * *

_**Build Your Revelation**_

_**By Arie Draconoid**_

_**Chapter 4: Inside the Darkness of Invisible Kingdom**_

* * *

_Astral Plane. 3 days after escaping from armies of both kingdoms…_

_Jun's Room_

"Just few things here…yeah…ah! Done!" Jun exclaimed as he and Jano seems creating something judging from the wrench that he held as well Light and Robot Fullbottle hooked to some kind of machinery

"Thank goodness this Astral realm has lots of mines to explore, we can mine many things and through the Robot and Light Fullbottle power and whew! We finally made it!" Jano declared

"What did you guys make anyway? You two seems really tired…" Corrin asked as she entering their room alongside Azura.

"Glad you asked! Presenting…" Jun said before taking off the curtain, revealing a huge machine behind them. "The Smashbottle purifying Machine!" He proudly presenting his invention. Much like the original Build, Sento Kiryu himself. Jun is rather a genius inventor while Jano is his main assistant that good at fixing things, though mostly their job is…fixing various appliances for most of time back in their world…

"That's huge…" Corrin said in awe.

"What this thing can do?" Azura asked the duo.

"Remember about your bracelet Azura? This machine is designed to work in conjuction of your bracelet." Jun replied as both Corrin and Azura immediately realize what Jun's word means.

"Don't tell me…that machine was for purifying the Smashbottles in conjuction of My Bracelet?" Azura asked as Jun and Jano nodded.

"Just to make the effect less…painful for you." Jun replied before opening the door of the Machine, revealing chair for Azura to sit. "If you wish, just enter the chamber and sit there before I'm closing the door and activating the machine." He explained about how the purifying Machine works.

"Is this machine safe?" Corrin asked unsure about the safety.

"Well…we about to test it, so…" Jun replied a bit nervous.

"…Well, let's see if this works." Azura said as she about to enter the Purifying Machine.

"Are you sure about this Azura?" Corrin asked her worried.

'Don't worry, Corrin. I believe this going to work." Azura convinced her smiling before entering the machine and sitting down on the chair.

"Okay, shall we begin the process?" Jun asked as Azura nodded before he closing the door of the purifying Machine and afterwards, Jano placing three Smashbottles that the group previously obtains from their battle in the plains of Hoshido to the microwave before closing it. "Okay, everything is ready. Let's see what kind of bottles we've got." The Blonde said before pushing the button of the machine as it activated, preparing to purifying the bottles.

"What are we going to do next?" Corrin asked as Cross-Z Dragon perching on her left shoulder.

"We need to wait." Jun said before drinking his hot chocomalt milk. Followed by Jano who eating his baked potato while Corrin simply sitting down in one of the chairs and reading a book to pass time.

_Few minutes later…_

"Some coffee, milady?" Jakob asked as he preparing some coffee for Corrin, revealed he, Felicia, and Lilith joins the group to see the purifying of smashbottles process.

"With pleasure, Jakob." Corrin replied while still reading her book.

"Allow me to se- hawawawa!" Felicia attempting to serve some food for Corrin, only she tripped and causing the food to fall toward Jun and Jano nearby.

"Dagnabbit! Why me?!" Jano protested as the food splattered across his body.

"Felicia, what's that for…?!" Jun asked in shock as now he completely messed up as Jano is.

"…S-Sumimasen! I don't mean too…!" Felicia hastily apologizes as Jakob facepalming seeing her clumsiness while Corrin siply smiling nervously.

"Yet another of your achievement, Felicia…" Jakob snarks toward the maid who sulking in the corner.

"I'll get them some towel…" Lilith replied before she leaving the room before quickly coming back with two matching towels before giving it to the two.

"Thanks a lot, Lilith." Jun replied before washing away the food all over his body alongside Jano. At the same time…

_**SFX: DING!**_

"Ah! It's done!" Jun exclaimed noticing the machine finishes to purify their bottles before running toward the machine.

"New fullbottles on the house! Let's check it out!" Jano added following Jun as well.

"I want to see it as well, wait!" Corrin replied before following both of them alongside Felicia and Jano.

Jun quickly opening the microwave portion on the purifying machine where three newly-created fullbottles was there to retrieve. One of the bottles was a Gold bar-themed fullbottle, another was a Brown, Kangaroo-themed fullbottle, and the last one was a Green, Nitro-themed fullbottle. Later, the big door on the machine opened as Azura leaving the machine, clearly lethargic.

"So…tired…sleepy…" Azura mumbled as she trying to stay awake.

"I'll escort you to your room later, milady." Jano replied as he helping a sleepy Azura to walk before alongside Felicia, escorting her to her room so she can rest.

"Thank you *yawn* Jano…" Azura thanked him

"So, what Fullbottles that we get?" Corrin asked Jun who placing the newly created full bottle next to other fullbottles on their arsenal.

"We going to see by inserting them to Build driver." Jun replied before placing Gold Fullbottle on his Build driver in the table.

**= GOLD! =**

"That's Gold Fullbottle." Jun said before picking up Kangaroo and Nitro Fullbottle. "These two is new, especially the green one. Let's check it out." He said before placing both newly-acquired bottles to his Build Driver

**= KANGAROO! NITRO! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"OH! Best Match kitaaa!" Jun exclaimed in glee as turns out both Kangaroo and Nitro was a Best Match.

"That means…this could be a new form for you…!" Corrin added cheerfully as Cross-Z Dragon letting a happy tune.

"Then what about the Gold Fullbottle? Does that thing have a Best Match?" Jakob asked.

"It has one. With this…!" Jun replied before taking off Kangaroo and Nitro Fullbottle before replacing it with Scorpion and Gold Fullbottle.

**= SCORPION! GOLD! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Oh! Those two is Best match too? I want to see what kind of forms that these best matches have." Corrin replied as Cross-Z Dragon letting a cheerful tune.

"You mean by sparring? I'm not a type that deny a challenge Corrin. You wanted to do it outside, right?" Jun replied and asking Corrin for sparring.

"In that case, I'm agreed. I need to know more about what else that a Kamen Rider, including me can do." Corrin said agreed with Jun's suggestion before the two leaving Jun's room, bringing all of their equipment for sparring with Jakob behind them.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Castle Krakenburg, Nohr._

Xander and his siblings was back home to report the progress of their invasion on Hoshido plains. Let's just said Xander pretty much having a bad mood, especially due Corrin didn't want to siding with him. Currently, he accompanied by Leo as he reporting the situation in Hoshido plains while Camilla and Elise are nowhere to seen, probably they're being busy with their own business.

"I see…so she not only manages to survive, but also transforming into an armored warrior as well…" Garon said with a scowl yet intrigued at the same time.

"My apologize, father. Everything that happened was unexpected and pretty much against our favor. From that Giant Monster with flamethrower that almost burning Elise alive if Corrin isn't taking the bullet until her transformation into an armored warrior that called Kamen Rider Cross-Z…we didn't see that coming." Xander explained as Garon strokig his beard. Somehow the news isn't surprising him that much. It merely intrigues him, particulary the whole armored warrior that Xander mentioned about…

"Welcome home my dear prince~ what's up with that sour face?" Stalk suddenly chirped in nonchalantly as he entering the throne room. Surprising them as the armored cobra man twirling his Steam Rifle around.

"Stalk…there few things that I need to ask…" Xander said coldly toward one of his father "trusted" retainer. Xander highly distrustful toward majority of Garon A.K.A his father owns subordinate due their…questionable origin for most of time. But he hides them well.

"My, my…I guess you still mad for unable to brought our little Dragon Princess back to her home sweet home, eh? No worries, I'm here to listen, just tell me." Stalk replied with carefree tune.

"Geez, either you didn't treat most of situation seriously or you having a twisted sense of humor…I don't know how even to deal with you Stalk…" Leo sighed in annoyance due Stalk rather oddball and carefree nature.

"…You know about this…Kamen Rider? That's what I want to ask for…" Xander asked about what exactly Kamen Rider is.

"So, is that what do you want to ask? I can only explain few things about them, so listen closely…" Stalk said before coughing up a bit. "In Hoshidans Language," Kamen Rider" means "Masked Rider" which fittingly, what they are is. A Masked individual in set of armor that granting them different abillities with their respective transformation device that usally taking form of belt." The Armored Cobra man explaining about what Kamen Rider is.

"Interesting…" Xander replied interested by the whole concept. Before he can ask even further, Leo steps in.

"Then, what about a pair of Monsters that attacking everyone in Hoshido plains? Smash, right? Did you know them?" Leo asked Stalk. The Armored Cobra merely chuckled hearing his question

"Oh…my apologize about those two Smash Monsters. They are yet another failed experiment of mine…My intention to make them was to helping you gaining an advantage against those Kamen riders and Hoshidan armies, but you see the rest was…" Stalk apologized with rather half-hearted tone. Shocking and angering both siblings unsurprisingly.

"…So, you behind those two monsters? That almost burned my sister alive…?" Xander growled in tranquil fury aiming Siegfried toward his Father retainer, who quickly taking few steps back.

"Xander, lower your weapon at this instant!" Garon reprimanded strictly.

"…My apologize father…It just your retainer here…almost getting Elise Killed with his Twisted experiment…" Xander apologized before proceeding to do so, while still glaring toward the armored Cobra man.

"Come on! Everyone made their mistakes, that's including me…" Stalk replied before coughing a bit. "After all, my current experiment is to seeking the perfect vessel for Nohrian own Kamen Rider in order to defeat Hoshidans army, yet…the failure is resulting those Smash that you''re facing before…" He trying to explaining why he making those Smash, but Xander clearly didn't pleased, especially when one of the said Smash almost kill Elise and by extension, Corrin too, despite their current animosity.

"You better watch your mouth and act carefully Stalk. If father wasn't protecting your hide, my answer will be my sword straight to your lying mouth behind your mask…" Xander replied in tranquil fury. Leo just as angry as Xander is, simply glaring toward the Armored Cobra man.

"My, my…I'm scared right now, milord…" Stalk gulped seeing Xander glaring daggers toward him. Garon merely sighed before the King decided to changing the subject.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this argument…" Garon said before looking toward his armored Retainer. "Anyway, you've said you got a secret weapon that enabling us to secure victory on our invasion during the yesterday meeting. Show the said weapon to me, Stalk." The King reminded about "secret weapon" that Stalk supposed to having it on his possession.

"Oh, right. But my apologize milord…what I said about this "secret weapon" ...it cannot be used yet due it still on incomplete state." Stalk replied somberly.

"What do you mean being incomplete?" Garon asked strictly.

"Right now, milord. I'm only having a piece of this "secret weapon." Stalk replied before taking something from his cape which revealed to be a panel-like device colored in Purple, representing Nohr which intriguing Garon, Xander, and Leo. "This is Pandora Panel, the piece of the said "secret weapon" that I mentioned…who called the Pandora box…" He said with serious tone, surprising Xander, Leo, and Garon.

"Pandora Box…? Like that legendary box that containing almost every negative aspect of humanity from old stories?!" Leo asked in shock hearing what just Stalk said.

"Of course, my prince…kinda like that but with a different power…" Stalk replied. "There 6 Pandora panels that we need to collect in order to form the Pandora Box…but that alone wasn't enough…" He said.

"So, what did we need in order to make this Pandora Box is working and what exactly it can do?" Garon asked his retainer.

"That is where those devices that those Kamen Rider possess is needed: The Fullbottles." Stalk said before showing his own Cobra Lostbottle in his hand. "In order to make the Pandora box work, a total of 60 different fullbottles is needed to be inserted to all six of Pandora panel's slot and if everything is done…that is where the fun is started…" He explained with a twisted cackle. "The Power of Pandora box is very immense that not only you could conquer Hoshido with it in ease, but possibly…the entire world if you've wanted milord! No one can oppose you once the Pandora Box is within your grasp!" The Cobra man ended his explanation.

"You're gotta be kidding me…" Leo said in disbelief while Xander simply went speechless. Garon however, giving a pronounced, twisted grin as the possibillity for the Tyrant to conquer the world easily with the Pandora Box that described by his retainer is possible to achieve.

"Are you not going to lying with your usual silver tongue that came from your so-called smart mouth, Stalk?" A long-haired, pale-skinned male Sorcerer wearing a mask that covering the left side of his face suddenly appeared from the door, chatising him.

"Ah, if that's not my good friend Iago! How did your job for gathering few things that I needed hmm?" Stalk greeted the Sorcerer, called Iago with friendly tone.

"…I never remember that we are friends, Stalk…" Iago replied with annoyed look. Iago pretty much dislikes Stalk and his attitude, presumably due not only Stalk much stronger than him, but also due him generally being Garon's favored subordinates.

"…Guess, I have a new order that will be given to all of you." Garon said with a twisted grin as everyone quickly preparing to listens the King of Nohr's new orders.

* * *

_Back to Corrin and co._

_Jun's Pov_

**= KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Currently, I was sparring with Corrin who already transformed into Cross-Z. She absolutely good at combat and guess being raised in Nohr seems improving her capabillities in combat.

"I'm coming, Jun!" Cross-Z shouted before swinging her Yato followed by Beat closer toward me. I'm quickly creating barrier of diamond to block her attack successfully.

"Think again, Corrin!" I shouted before my Muscle Glove glows red before I landing a powerful punch that manage to knock her aside.

"Guh! Quite mean punch, indeed…but, I'm not going to lose that easily!" Cross-Z replied before realizing there an empty slot on her Beat closer. "Hmm? What this slot can do? Looks like a fullbottle can fit into it…" She said just before she taking Sai Fullbottle that given by me as a part for training.

**= SPECIAL TUNE! =**

"Special Tune?" Cross-Z wondering curiously.

"That special tune function on Beat closer is for drawing any power of fullbottle that inserted onto it. Give it a try like you using Beat closer a long time ago." I explained about Special tune function of Beat Closer.

"Oh, I see." Cross-Z replied before pulling Beat Closer's hilt twice

**= HIP-HIPPARE! =**

The Beat Closer can be heard playing a melodic electro music this time.

"Now, I know why it called Special tune…" Jakob concluded as he watching them sparring. Cross-Z quickly press the trigger.

**= MILLION SLASH! =**

Cross-Z's Beat closer starting to charging up silver energy that forming a head of Rhinoceros before she rushes toward me. On instinct, I'm cranking my driver.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!**

I began to manifest several diamonds from the thin air and gathering them into a tornado with the power of Diamond Halfbody. Just as Cross-Z getting closer toward me, I'm launching the diamond tornado toward her.

"Haaa!" Cross-Z shouted as she swinging her Beat closer multiple times that manage to get rid all of the diamonds. Yabai…she much stronger than I though. But I didn't back down as my Muscle Glove glows with red energy before both of us attacking each other with our respective weapons and as the result, explosion occurs with both of us knocked aside.

"Milady!" Jakob gasped in shock.

"Don't worry Jakob! We're fine!" Cross-Z replied coughing up a bit before grasping her Dragonstone.

"Trying to stack her Dragon form with Cross-Z too?" I Gulped realized how screwed up I am…until noticing Cross-Z Only growing wings, tail, and her hands simply becoming claw.

"Oh…I guess I cannot stack it fully, right?" Cross-Z asked realizing it only equipping her with her Dragon form's body parts.

"Don't forget to converse your energy Corrin. Using it too early, you doomed." I said reminding her before changing fullbottles, this time replacing my current fullbottle with Reizoko Fullbottle and Purple Spider Fullbottle.

**= SPIDER! REIZOKO! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"That's Reizoko Best match?" Cross-Z asked as I nodded in confirmation.

"I don't think Ice is the solution against Milady, Jun." Jakob said unsure about my decision. I'm simply replying by cranking my driver again who quickly manifesting snap ride builder, Reizoko Halfbody, and Purple Spider Halfbody.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" I called out just before both halfbodies converged into me, merged into my new armor before Build driver playing drum and bass music.

**= REIKYAKU NO TRAP MASTER! SPIDERCOOLER! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Now, my armor changed again. I'm wearing Reizoko halfbody and The Spider halfbody who mainly colored purple. The Spider halfbody has…Spider-themed shoulderpad who right now I call it Arachnid Raider Arm as well a spider web-shaped visor.

I have to become Kamen Rider Build — SpiderCooler form

"I admit that looks impressive." Cross-Z commented before pulling Beat Closer's hilt once

**= HIPPARE! =**

"Spider and Refrigerator? What kind combination is that?" Jakob thought putting one of his fingers under his chin. At the same time…Beat closer began to playing upbeat electro music briefly just before Cross-Z pressing the trigger.

**= SMASH SLASH! =**

Cross-Z then flies straight toward me with the battle cry as both of Beat closer and Yato in both of her arms now surrounded by blue flames.

"Don't get too cocky, Corrin!" I exclaimed before the Arachnid raider arm glows purple before I'm extending my right arm forward and shooting webs from them that manage to hits Cross-Z's mask.

"Ah! I can't see anyth-Kyaa!" Cross-Z yelped just before she crashes toward the wall after being blinded by the web. Taking no time, I', shooting another web that wrapping around her body, encasing her into cocoon, to her shock.

"Gotcha!" I said before swinging her around in the air then slamming her to the floor with such force, it enough to create a crack on the floor as Cross-Z yelped in pain.

"Cheap move…Jun…" Cross-Z growled as she wokes up, holding her head in pain.

"Always take advantage of anything that you can think. Rules doesn't exist, especially during the war like this…" I said just before we continue our sparring, we watching Azura approaching us alongside Jano and Felicia. "Ah, Azura. Slept well?" I asked her.

"Yes. A pretty good nap to be exact…also, there something that I need to tell you and Corrin." Azura replied as both me and Corrin cancelling our transformation before Jakob and Felicia noticing our wounds in battle, using their staffs to heal us.

"Geez, you two should invite me if you sparring each other! I didn't want to miss the fun too, you know?" Jano complained.

"Sorry, Jano. I promise I will invite you to sparring later…" Corrin apologized sheepishly before turned around toward Azura. "Azura, what did you wanted to told us?" She asked.

"Let's go to Bottomless Canyon first, I will explain everything there." Azura replied toward us.

"If you said so, okay…Just point the way." I said as Azura giving a small smile.

_Later…_

_Bottomless Canyon._

"No wonder why this place is called Bottomless Canyon…" I said shivering in fear looking down toward the chasm who covered in darkness as we cannot see what is in the bottom.

"No kidding…I swear once someone's falling there, no way they're going back alive, I suppose…" Jano replied as Corrin giving a sad look toward the chasm as she remembering something that happened to her a long time ago.

"This where we lose him, right milady?" Jakob asked her about someone as Corrin nodded silently

"Him?" Jano and me asked.

"Our Mentor…Gunter." Corrin replied somberly. "Back when I was on the mission that given by King Garon, one of our allies, Hans betray us and attacks Gunter he falling to the bottom. He almost kills me until I manage to use my Dragon Fang to repel him off before I was being sent to Hoshido and meeting you guys…" She explained that her mentor, Gunter was falling to the chasm of bottomless canyon

"Unforgivable…" I growled in anger hearing Corrin being betrayed by one of his allies. Jano also gritted his teeth in frustration while Felicia is struggling to not to cry.

"Oh, right. Before I forgot Azura, what exactly that you wanted to discuss here?" Corrin asked Azura about what she wanted to discuss.

"Is about not only a place where we can perfectly hide without anyone from both kingdoms found us, but…I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother…and the truth about this world…" Azura replied somberly.

"Then Milady, you don't mean for us to hide out here, right?" Jano asked her.

"That's exactly what I mean." Azura replied before looking down. "We'll jump into the canyon…" She replied that we need to jump into the canyon…what the heck?! Are she crazy enough to told us the easy way out?! No, perhaps she wanted to told us something…but, jump to the canyon with point of no return?! That's absolutely crazy!

"W-W-What?!" I gasped in shock while Cross-Z dragon giving a pitiful squeak besides Corrin.

"Milady, are you serious about this?!" Jano added as he shocked too as well.

"Wait just a minute! If we jump from here, we'll all die. No one will ever find us, that's for sure—but we'll be ghosts!" Jakob warned clearly disagreed.

"I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don't think death is a great hiding place!" Felicia added in panic.

"Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me." Azura replied calmly.

"Oi, this isn't even a solution to- "I'm trying to say something, only Corrin quickly interupt.

"Azura... You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, if that's what you wish." Azura replied.

"... Then we have no choice." Corrin said agreed with Azura's decision. To our shock.

"Tch, in that case if you said so…rather than directly jump from there. W'ere going to dive down by flying…" I said before loading both Taka and Gatling Fullbottle to my driver.

**= TAKA! GATLING! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Jun, give me Jet Fullbottle in that case…" Jano asked me to give him Jet fullbottle while loading his Robot Sclashjelly to his driver.

**= ROBOT JELLY! =**

"There…" I said throwing Jet Fullbottle toward Jano which he catches before both of us cranking Build driver and pressing the activator of Sclashdriver respectively.

**= ARE YOU READY? / TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! =**

"Henshin!" Both of us called out before our suits and armors forming up.

**= TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATLING! / ROBOT IN GREASE! =**

**YEAHHH! / BURAAAH!**

"Corrin. Transform into your Dragon form, time to put your wings into a good use." I suggested before the Solstall wings of my armor expanded greatly.

"Oh, right. Why I don't think about that?" Corrin said before clenching her Dragonstone tightly before it glows and transform her into her Dragon form. "I can only carry two people in this form though." She informed that she could only carry two people on her back

"I'm going with you then, Corrin." Azura replied before climbing to Corrin's back.

"E-Excuse me, milady! I'm going with you as well…!" Felicia followed nervously as she also climbing Corrin's back.

"Then, what about me?" Jakob asked.

"Either me or Jano the one who carrying you, Jeeves." I said as Jakob giving me an annoyed look. At the same time, Jano- I mean Grease quickly replacing his jelly with Jet Fullbottle before pressing his wrench activator.

**= DISCHARGE BOTTLE! TSUBURENAI! =**

**DISCHARGE CRUSH!**

Not long after the driver announced it, a huge amount of Variable jelly started to manifested on Grease's back and forming a golden Jetpack for Grease, enabling flight capabillities.

"I wish I could carry milady though…" Grease said a she wishes to carry Azura. I know what are you thinking Jano…so I bonking his head with a light punch. "Oww!" He yelped in pain.

"Stay focused, now I'll carry Jeeves." I said slightly annoyed by Jano's…uncontrollable libido to said at least. Grease simply rubbing his head while giving an annoyed growl toward me.

"I can go dive down there al- Gah!" Jakob attempted to decline but, I'm quickly hoisting him upon my back. "Hey! Put me down for god sake!" He protested, but I'm ignoring him.

"On your marks guys…" I said preparing a countdown to dive onto the canyon alongside everyone. "3…2….1…Go!" I declared before take a flight down to the canyon while I can hear Jakob screaming as I bring him along. Grease followed soon enough before last but not least, Corrin who who dives down with Azura and Felicia on her back. We're going down further and even further…and suddenly, everything went black for all of us…

_Few minutes later…._

"Guh…" I groaned as I slowly opening my eyes and to my shock, we're ended in some kind of place filled with numerous floating islands, some inverted and others sideways, and broken skies. The islands have remains of buildings and grassy fields. My transformation also cancelled for some reason but, luckily my gears aand of course, me is still in one piece. "Where the heck we are…?" I asked before Jano, who also untransformed approaching me alongside Jakob.

"Glad you're on one piece, Jun! I thought we're going to bite the dust during our flight there!" Jano exclaimed relived seeing his friends is fine.

"Thank god for your good ideas…if it isn't involving carrying me as a luggage…" Jakob complained due he being carried by Jun earlier in rather…undignified manner.

"Warui, warui…now, where's everyone?" I asked before watching Corrin, Azura, and Felicia approaching us.

"There you are guys!" Corrin exclaimed relieved seeing us in one piece.

"Everyone! Thank goodness you've made it…!" I replied relieved to seeing everyone is fine.

"Great for you guys too. So, Azura…could you tell us, where are we? This place looks like it's definitely seen better days." Corrin asked.

"This is the kingdom of Valla. It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr." Azura replied told the group right now was in the Valla, the lost invisible Kingdom.

"This place? How exactly it responsible for the meaningless war between both kingdoms?" I asked Azura.

"…Follow me, all of you. This is not the right place to discuss. If we linger here, we'll be spotted by the Vallite ghostly soldiers…the one who attacking us back in Hoshido…" Azura replied before walking away. Though confused, is best for us to follow her right now.

_Jun's pov end._

* * *

_Vallite Cavern._

"…We should be safe here." Azura replied as everyone enter the cave.

"Could you explain to us about Valla, milady?" Jano asked her.

"As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards." Azura explained somberly.

"Oh, dear Kami…" Jun gasped in shock, horrified hearing Azura's explanation about Anankos. Jano, Jakob, and Felicia also went speechless, horrified by what they're heard.

"He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?" Corrin asked in disbelief, horrified by Azura's explanation.

"...Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido, or maybe even other world too as well. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations." Azura continued to explain about Anankos as the mastermind of the conflicts, horrifying the group even more.

"…Here, I thought only that cobra bastard is the main villain. And now we got a mad king of this ruined Kingdom as yet another Big bad…" Jun thought horrified imagining about both Stalk and Anankos. Especially the possibillity the two working together…it just horrifying…

"That's horrible! But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with—" Corrin attempting to reply, only Azura shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear." Azura replied wistfully, to the other shock hearing the supposed "curse" of Valla. "That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla." She continued wistfully.

"Milady…" Jano replied somberly.

"Wait the second! You said you are princess of Nohr!" Jun called out.

"Then, if your mother was a queen in Valla, that makes you…" Corrin guessed.

"Yes… In truth, I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered…He's my father." Azura replied as her tone grow much somber than before.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, Azura. You don't deserve this…" Jun replied wistfully.

"No! And you forced to flee?" Corrin asked.

"Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped—no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside...Until now." Azura replied as she trying to keeping her composure.

"Azura…" Corrin said somberly.

"Living in the kingdom where a mad king rule by killing the previous one…forced to fled to the surface, yet unable to told everyone the truth or else they're pay it by their life. This is beyond cruel…especially for someone like you, miilady…" Jano commented sympathizing Azura's situation.

"Couldn't help but agreed with you Jano. Yet…I can't help but impressed by Azura's willpower and determination for manage to keep going despite everything that she's going through. Now, that is what I called a "Strong" Individual…" Jun replied with his usual, confident smile as he trying to cheer up Azura.

"Thank you so much Jun. I appreciate that." Azura said smiling a bit before coughing up a bit. "Listen, Corrin. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it." She told Corrin about the consenquences about her choice.

"…All right. I understand." Corrin nodded before all of them hearing noises inside the darkness of the cave.

"Looks like not only us inside this Cavern…" Jakob said giving a suspicious look.

"...There are enemies approaching — a rather large number of enemies. Corrin, we'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue." Azura warned holding her blessed lance tightly.

"Right…" Corrin replied before attaching her Build driver on her waist while Cross-Z Dragon growled as he detetcing presences inside the darkness of the cave. Jun and Jano proceeded to do same with their respective driver.

"Rather than sneaking like in survival horror. I have a better idea…" Jun replied before taking Light fullbottle and inserting it to Drill Crusher in Gun mode then pressing the trigger.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX BREAK!**

"What are you going to do?" Corrin asked just before Jun firing a yellow, bright energy orb that glows so brightly it illuminate the entire cavern, exposing the vallite ghost soldiers that hiding on the corner of cavern, to their shock.

"Oh G-G-Goodness! There so many ghostly soldiers everywhere!" Felicia warned before getting her dagger ready, followed by Jakob.

"Get ready guys! Better we —" Before Jun could finish his sentences, the group hearing a battlecry where they're witnessing an armored knight attacking several Vallite soldiers with his lance, stabbing them one by one before he jumped toward the group with his horse, shocking the group, Especially Corrin, Jakob, and Felicia who familiar with the said knight who revealed to be have an appearance of an old man with pale lilac hair and wearing black knight armor.

"What the—? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Could that knight be..." Corrin gasped in shock trying to guess until the knight spokes to her.

"Lady Corrin! Jakob! Felicia!" The Old Great Knight called toward the three.

"Gunter?! Is that really you?! And you're alive?!" Corrin asked in shock realizing the said knight was her supposed to dead mentor and one of her retainers, Gunter himself.

"That old man was Gunter that you're talking about Corrin?" Jun asked her surprised seeing Gunter who simply chuckled by their reaction.

"I glad you're safe Gunter!" Felicia said relieved to see Gunter safe and sound.

"So, you aren't dead, old man. Can you give me back the time I wasted grieving over your demise?" Jakob added giving an annoyed look toward Gunter, but regardless he relieved that the old knight is safe and sound.

"Don't worry everyone. I am safe. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever." Gunter replied before turned aorund to see the unfamilliar faces which is Jun, Jano, and Azura herself. "It seems you've made some new friends, milady?" The Old knight asked.

"Yeah. You can say that." Corrin replied.

"My name is Jun Kazami. Nice to meet you gramps." Jun greeted Gunter.

"I'm Jano Fukushadan. Glad to meet you too." Jano added.

"Glad to meet you two as well, but maybe we need to hold the introduction later." Gunter replied before pointing out the Vallite soldiers who appears in front of them, clearly displeased seeing them. "These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off!" He continued that they're need to fend the vallite soldiers first.

"You got it!" Corrin exclaimed before Cross-Z Dragon giving a roar, ready to fight before Corrin taking her Dragon Fullbottle and shaking it briefly. Cross-Z Dragon then flies to her arm and turned into adapter mode the moment she catches him.

"In that case…" Jun said before taking Magenta Octopus Fullbottle as well Light Fullbottle that he previously uses. "Saa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?" He saying his catchphrase before he loading both bottles to his driver, followed by Corrin who loading Dragon fullbottle to Cross-Z Dragon then placing it on her Build driver alongside Jano who loading his Robot Sclashjelly to his driver as well

**= OCTOPUS! LIGHT! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

**= WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! =**

**= ROBOT JELLY! =**

"Hmm? That's new…" Gunter commented as he seemingly unfazed by Jun's and co. gears just before both Jun and Corrin cranking their driver, manifesting their respective snap ride builder and halfbodies and Jano pressing his driver activator.

**= ARE YOU READY?** x2 ** / TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! =**

"Henshin!" Jun and Jano called out.

"Hen…SHIN!" Corrin added just before all three rider's transformation commenced.

**= INAZUMA TECHNICIAN! OCTOPUSLIGHT! =**

**= WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! =**

**= ROBOT IN GREASE! =**

**YEAHHH! / YEAH! / BURAHHH!**

Both Corrin and Jano already transformed into their rider forms respectively and as for Build A.K.A Jun. He wearing Magenta Octopus halfbody that covering his left leg, right side of his body complete with octopus-shaped shoulderpad that double as his weapon called Twist lash arm as well left side of his helmet with Octopus-shaped visor and Light halfbody that covering his right leg, left side of hisbody that equipped with Lightbulb-shaped shoudlerpad that appropriately called BLD(Build) Lightbulb Shoulder and a flashlight-like gauntlet called Shade breaker as well right side of his helmet with Lamp and three lightning-shaped visor. This is Kamen Rider Build — OctopusLight form.

"Dear gods! What kind armor that milady and those two boys wearing?!" Gunter gasped in shock seeing their transformation.

"Trust me old man. Lady Corrin and her two new friends there capable to transform into masked warriors that they're called Kamen Rider. Build, Cross-Z, and Grease respectively." Jakob replied before preparing his dagger.

"Why that best match form giving me heebie-jeebies?" Felicia asked shuddered seeing the OctopusLight form, especially…Twist Lash arm part…Build giving an annoyed look in response while Azura sighed and Cross-Z sweatdrop while Grease was blushed under his helmet. Before everyone can say anything however…The Vallite soldiers was preparing to attack them.

"Prepare yourself everyone. Here they come!" Azura replied holding her blessed lance tightly.

"Shouri no hosoku wa…Kimatta!" Build shouted his catchphrase.

"Shinka o moyashite…butsubutsu!" Grease added cracking both of his knuckles before summoning his Twin Breaker.

"I'll make my own fate!" Cross-Z concluded before she summoning her Beat Closer to her left hand

**= TWIN BREAKER! / BEAT CLOSER! =**

The Vallite soldiers quickly charging toward them. Corrin's group doing the same as well and the battle is started immediately.

"Gotcha!" Build exclaimed before extending the tentacles of his Twist Lash arm to catch and immobilizing several soldiers before the BLD Light bulb shoulder glows and Build electrocutes them with powerful electric shocks before swinging them around and launches them to the air. Jakob aids him by throwing several daggers that piercing the vallite soldiers that thrown to the air before Build taking his Drill crusher before he leaps and slashing all of the soldiers with electrified slash thanks to Light Fullbottle power, killing them all.

"I'm Gonna break you!" Felicia declared before throwing five daggers at once toward a Valiite swordsman. He attempts to block only bombarded by Grease's Twin breaker shots, sending it stumbling and enabling Felicia's daggers to land on his body, defeating him.

"This going to be hurt!" Grease declared before punching an Archer with a powerful rider punch that sent him flying before moving toward a Valiite fighter who attempt to cleave him, only greeted by a shot from the rider Twin Breaker before Grease kicks him away to the wall. Azura assist him by swinging her Blessed Lance toward another Archer, bisecting him into two. Two spear fighters attempt to attack her, only Azura counter them immediately with by spinning her lance around, blocking their attack before both Grease and Felicia quickly finishes them off with their weapons each.

"Haaa!" Cross-Z shouted as she slashing a fighter with both of her Yato and Beat Closer who surrounded by fire, killing him. Two archers firing their arrows from their bow toward Cross-Z, but she swats them with her Dragon tail before she cranking her driver.

**= READY GO! =**

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

Sheathing both of her swords briefly, Cross-Z clenching her right fists who surrounded by blue flames as the energy chinese dragon appeared behind her before she executing fiery version of her Dragon fang toward one of the archers before launching another with devstating fiery punch.

"Jun! I need to remind you OctopusLight is squishy in defense, No pun intended!" Grease warned Build who lashing two Spear fighters with his Twist lash arm before firing yellow Laser from his Shade breaker toward them, sending them flying.

"I know that, buddy! That is why I need to change after this!" Build replied before cranking his driver as he surrounded by several Vallite soldiers that attempting to ganging up onto him.

**= READY GO! =**

"Buh-bye!" Build yelled before firing an orb of jet-black ink from the head of Twist Lash arm that exploded into thick cloud of the ink that blinding all of the vallite soldiers and trapping them there. Smirking under his helmet, Build quickly snaring all of them with his tentacles.

**VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!**

"Begone!" Build shouted before both Shade Breaker and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder glows brightly then Build rushes and delivers a Thunderpunch toward all of the soldiers, sending them flying with huge explosion. The surviving soldiers quickly taken out by Gunter and Jakob with their respective attacks.

**= SCRAP FINISH! =**

After pressing his wrench activator. Grease body begin to glows gold before the Machine pack shoulder generate variable jelly that propels him toward several Archer that firing toward him, but their arrows isn't doing much damage toward the rider as he keeps going and going before execute a powerful lariat toward them, killing the archers in explosion. Azura humming a song to Felicia, energizing her before the maid leaps and throwing three daggers to intercept three swordsman that attempting to attack them, enabling Azura to counterattack with her Blessed Lance and Cross-Z joins the two by cutting Two Vallite Fighters with Yato and Beat Closer each. Jakob and Gunter also backing up each other when fighting against their opponents each.

**= REIKYAKU NO TRAP MASTER! SPIDERCOOLER! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Build now changed into Spidercooler form not far behind from Cross-Z, using his Arachnid Raider Arm power to shooting sticky webs from his right hand that snaring more soldiers as Build swinging around and sticking on the ceiling of cavern like a certain friendly neighbourhood spider-themed hero when dodging their attacks.

"What kills the dinosaurs? THE ICE AGE!" Build shouted with a pun before opening the door of his Freezer knuckle, releasing freezing vapor toward the Vallite soldiers, freezing those who unlucky enough on its path.

"You got a bad taste of movie, Jun. You know that?!" Grease called out before angrily slamming an Archer right to the cavern wall with his fist before smashing the same archer in gut three times with Twin breaker.

"Your puns already qualified as a cold gag, fresh from refriegerator…" Jakob added before coldly (no pun intended) throwing another dagger toward a vallite swordsman that landed right on his ehad, knocking it out.

"Chill man. I don't mean to all of you giving me a cold shoulder like that." Build replied sheepishly before cranking his driver again.

**= READY GO! =**

"What with all of these cold-related puns anyway?" Cross-Z asked before slashing a Fighter with her Yato.

"Even as a member of Ice tribe, I found that Joke rather horrible to be honest…" Felicia added as she dodging a spear from a spear fighter before stabbing him on the neck, killing him. At the same time, Build shooting a large amount of web infused with freezing vapor that snaring the frozen soldiers that he previously attacks before.

**= VORTEX FINISH! =**

**YEAHHH!**

"Finisher best serves…Chilled!" Build yelled as he started to lift the frozen soldiers that snared by his web before swinging them around, hitting anyone that trying to getting closer to him.

"Whoa! Watch out there, Jun!" Cross-Z complained as she dodging Build's attack alongside everyone before Build leaps and slamming the frozen soldiers with his web, shattering them into pieces.

"Almost there…" Azura said before stabbing a Fighter in gut.

"Here they come!" Gunter exclaimed pointing the last Vallite soldier that assumed to be their leader. A Berserker that carrying axe accompanied by two fighters. The three roared before charging toward the group and attacking them.

"Tch! They're much stronger than I thought!" Cross-Z complained as The Berserker manage to land few hits toward her with his Axe.

"Hang in there, Corrin!" Build exclaimed before firing more webs toward the berserker. This is however only serving as nuisance as the Berserker quickly slashing the web before leaping and landing powerful slash toward Build, causing him screaming in pain.

"Jun!" Cross-Z and co. called out.

"Guh…! Indeed, he got massive strength…" Build coughed up in pain

"D-D-Don't worry Jun. I got you!" Felicia said before raising her staff to the air, healing Build with Green glow.

"Thanks Felicia…" Build replied as Grease helping him to stands up.

"He much stronger than previous soldiers…Did you have any ideas milady?" Jakob asked Cross-Z.

"Jun. Did you have form with massive strength besides GorillaMond?" Cross-Z asked Build.

"In the fact a lot. But…" Build replied before taking Kangaroo and Nitro Fullbottle from his holder. "I kinda want to test these two. Let's see…" He said before shaking the bottle, summoning charts around him before replacing his current Fullbottle with Kangaroo and Nitro Fullbottle

**= KANGAROO! NITRO! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Alright. The entirely new and original form…You better quickly transform before this axe guy and his minion kill us Jun!" Grease warned as he alongside Gunter and Jakob trying to hold the Vallite berserker and his two minions.

"Got it!" Build replied before cranking his Build driver, manifesting his Snap ride builder who quickly creating both Light brown Kangaroo Halfbody and Light Green Nitro Halfbody.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called out just before both halfbodies slammed into him, combined into a single armor.

**= BAKURETSU FISTFIGHTER! KANGANITRO! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Build armor changed again. This time, his armor composed from Light brown Kangaroo Halfbody that covering his left leg, right side of body with Boxing Kangaroo-themed shoulderpad called BLD Joey(Kangaroo's Juvenile) Shoulder also his left side of the helmet with Kangaroo-shaped visor and Light Green Nitro Halfbody that covering his right leg, left side of his body with Box of Nitro-shaped shoulderpad called BLD Nitronium Shoulder and "NITRO" written on its chestplate also right side of his helmet with starburst-shaped visor. He also equipped by a Kangaroo-themed Boxing Knuckle-like weapon on both of his hands, called KangaNitro Smasher.

That was Kamen Rider Build — KangaNitro form.

* * *

_**BGM: Real Game by Rayflower**_

"Whoa! That best match look so slick!" Grease commented before kicking one of the Vallite berserker minion aside.

"Kangaroo and Nitro…what kind best match is this?" Jakob wondering.

"Where did you find these people lady Corrin?" Gunter asked surprised seeing it. "Not mention I'm curious how did you manage to obtain your new armor too…" He continued as he watching Cross-Z slash another minion fof Vallite berserker with her Yato and Beat Closer.

"That's long story Gunter. Right now, let's us finish them first…" Cross-Z replied before defending herself using Beat Closer from the Vallite Berserker attack.

"Shouri o hosoku wa…Kimatta!" Build saying his catchphrase before rushing toward the Vallite berserker that battling Corrin. The Two fighter quickly blocking his advance and attempting to attack him, only Build greeted the two with explosive Punch from his KangaNitro Smasher that sent both of them crashing toward the fort inside the cavern.

"So Strong...!" Gunter gasped in disbelief witnessing Build's sheer strength.

"My god…that one powerful punch…" Cross-Z said in awe before pushing the Berserker away. The Berserker only rushes back toward her and attempt to cleave Cross-Z, only Build appeared in front of him before…

"BUILD SMASH!" Build yelled before landing uppercutting the Berserker with his Knuckle, sending him flying to the air with explosive punches before Build using Kangaroo Halfbody power to leap quickly toward the berserker as he preparing to attack him further. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" The Rider yelled as he pummeling the said Berserker midair with rapid fire fisticuffs that creating explosion each hit.

"Holy sh*t! He went all Jojo…!" Grease thought in amazement.

"Hawawa! That form indeed packed with explosive strength…!" Felicia commented in awe.

"KangaNitro seems focused on fist brawling…" Azura commented watching Build pummeling the berserker before yelling as he landing a devastating Haymaker punch that smash the Berserker and sent it crashing to the ground with explosive results, weakening it. "Plus, each punch capable to producing explosions…this form can be quite dangerous for anyone who faces it directly…" She continued.

"Man! I like this one already…!" Build said gleefully before realizing two Fighters that he faces before attempting to attack him. "Not end yet buddy!" The Rider shouted before he swinging his fists two times, sending a wave of green explosions toward both fighters, wounding them greatly once it hits.

"Not just for close range, but also combat from distance too?" Jakob asked as Build's BLD Joey shoulderpad's eyes is glowing before detaching itself, forming a small Mechanical Kangaroo drone that proceeding to jumping around before the mini mecha punching both fighters in the same manner as a professional boxing, though with occasional jump kick. "Oh great, with Kangaroo familiar to boot as his offsprings." The butler continued with a deadpan tone before watching the said drone reattaching itself back to Build's right shoulder

"Alright! Clobberin' time!" Build yelled before one of his KangaNitro Smasher briefly dematerialize before he cranking his driver and as it finished, the said weapon materialized again.

**= READY GO! =**

"Hey! Wait for us too!" Cross-Z said before she placing Lock Fullbottle to her Beat closer then pulling it three times.

**= SPECIAL TUNE! HIP-HIP-HIPPARE! =**

"Allow me!" Grease added before loading Helicopter and Robot Fullbottle to his Twin Breaker in Beam Mode.

**= SINGLE! TWIN! =**

All three riders started to charging energy on their respective weapons before both Cross-Z and Grease pressing the trigger of their respective weapon.

**= VORTEX FINISH! / TWIN FINISH! / MEGA SLASH! =**

Cross-Z started by summoning energy chains that binding all three vallite soldiers together before her Beat Closer forming an energy keyblade as Grease firing several Helicopter rotor energies made from variable jelly toward all three, shredding them mercilessly. Both Cross-Z AND Build rushes toward the three with Cross-Z Slashing them first with Beat Closer and not long afterwards, Build mercilessly pummel all three with rapid fire explosive punches.

"SHORYUKEN!" Build yelled before ending his finisher with a devastating, explosion uppercut that sending all three soldiers flying straight toward the ceiling that creating huge explosion with such immense force, it generating gaping hole on the said ceiling, revealing the clear, blue sky toward the group and the explosion follows, killing all three vallite soldiers and ending the entire fight.

_BGM Ended._

"That's impressive Jun!" Cross-Z praised patting her fellow Riders back.

"Serves them in Perfect K.O, Ryujou-chan. I definitely "hand" them some kickass beating, get me?" Build remark with a pun. Cross-Z simply giggled nervously before the two doing a high-five.

"You don't need to blow the entire cavern like this anyway…" Azura replied slightly sweating seeing the sheer collateral damage from the finisher.

"Uh…couldn't resist…my bad…" Build apologized sheepishly.

"Did every Kamen Riders fight always ended with explosion like that?" Jakob asked.

"Nearly every single time. Kamen Rider not complete without them…" Grease replied with a shrug. Jakob seems unamused by Grease's remark.

"I hate to interupt, but…" Gunter said before looking toward all of them. "Why are you all here?" The Old knight asked them.

"I brought them." Azura replied.

"Oh, I forgot to ask about you. Who are you truly, young miss?" Gunter asked Azura intially confused.

"My name is Azura. If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand?" Azura replied toward Gunter.

"Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers..." Gunter said finally remember about Azura before apologizing for unable to prevent her kidnapping long time ago.

"There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate." Azura complimented as Gunter simply nodded in agreement.

"You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly and Lady Corrin…where did you get your armor and new, talking sword weapon as well that strange belt?" Gunter asked both of Azura and Corrin.

"This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace." Azura explained toward Gunter.

"As for my transformation gears…Jun the one who providing it for me. With them I can transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z." Cross-Z added explaining about how she got her gears.

"I see. you got a very admirable friend indeed for providing such powerful transformation for you…" Gunter replied impressed by Jun's kindness toward Corrin.

"It's alright, gramps. I'm just a simple man who trying to helping his friend. Plus, it's retainer job to protect their Master, right?" Build replied as Gunter raising an eyebrow hearing about retainer word from the Rider.

"You make him your retainer, Lady Corrin?" Gunter asked Cross-Z.

"…Um…Uh…I am! After all, he once helping me during the skirmish in Hoshido, that is where I recruit him as my only he has lots of potential, I'm also wanted to repay his kindness by helping Jun to locate his lost friends…since he and Jano was stranded here in our continent alongside their friends…" Cross-Z explained toward Gunter.

"I see…they're traveler from different realm correct?" Gunter asked.

"You could say that gramps. For some reason, we being brought to this realm and separated each other without knowing anything that happened…" Build replied somberly.

"I wonder what happened with everyone…Pamuko…Moryo-senpai…Inuo...Nekon…I hope they're safe…" Grease prayed for Moryo and co. safety as Azura patting the Golden Rider back.

"Don't worry you two…we're going to find them too as well." Azura replied as Grease and Build smiling behind their helmet.

"Thank you, milady." Grease replied.

"Oh, before we forgot. T-T-There something that we need to told you too Gunter!" Felicia exclaimed as Gunter raised an eyebrow hearing it.

"What it is?" Gunter asked just before Jakob steps in.

"Listen up, gramps. I'm only going to warn you once. If you talk about any of this while not in Valla, a curse will dissolve you!" Jakob warned the old knight about the curse of Valla.

"What?! Is that possible?" Gunter asked in disbelief.

"One of the victims itself is Azura's mother, gramps. Ask her if you didn't believe it…" Build said toward Gunter as his eyes widened a bit in shock while Azura expressions went into much sadder frown.

"…I'm truly sorry to hear that…" Gunter replied wistfully.

"Also, I've...made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight. Will you stand with me?" Cross-Z asked Gunter.

"Of course, Lady Corrin. I shall always remain at your side." Gunter replied confidently.

"Thank you, Gunter." Cross-Z thanking him.

"I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far... Though I have to admit... Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch." Gunter said relieved remembering the day Hans attacking him and causing the latter fall from the bridge in Bottomless canyon.

"You one impressive old man if you manage to survive from falling to the dark, deep canyon like Bottomless canyon." Grease said impressed.

"Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you" Corrin said toward the old knight.

"I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me." Gunter said with serious tone, to the shock of everyone.

"Despises you? Why?" Cross-Z asked.

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage…and what did he done toward my homeland…" Gunter explained wistfully about why Garon despise him. Sending everyone else horrified, particulary Corrin who didn't know even Garon cruelty extended to his own trusted knight.

"I didn't know…" Cross-Z said horrified

"At least we've got a strong ally on our side now... Now what we- huh?" Build said before noticing something embedded on the wall of nearby fort of the cave.

"What's happened Jun?" Cross-Z asked her before Build pulling the thing that embedded on the wall and after successfully pulling it, to his shock behind his helmet…it was a Blue-colored Pandora Panel!

"Jun…don't tell me that thing was…" Grease gasped in shock seeing the said Pandora Panel.

"Pandora…Panel…" Build got out with horrified tone.

"Pandora Panel?" Cross-Z and co. asked. Just before Build can explain everything, they're witnessing a mysterious female mage accompanied by her guards approaching them…menacingly.

"Leave now… You should not be here…" The Mage warned.

"What the— Who are you?!" Corrin asked.

"Whatever your intention…if you want to pick a fight, we don't hesitate to smash you apart, woman!" Build warned bashing his KangaNitro smasher together.

"I am a mage of Valla... You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them." The said Mage commanded as both of her body guard rushes toward them, only Grease and Build repelling them with explosions and beam shooting respectively.

"This is bad... I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them. Let's retreat to the other world!" Azura warned suggesting they should retreat right now.

"At once milady! I'm tired being stuck in cramped place like this!" Grease exclaimed before replacing his Robot Sclashjelly with Keshigomu Fullbottle and pressing his wrench activator.

**= DISCHARGE BOTTLE! TSUBURENAI! =**

**DISCHARGE CRUSH!**

The moment Sclashdriver announcing it, the same energy Eraser summoned by Grease before teleporting them by literally erasing them away from the cavern before vanishing.

On the surface…

"Phew... It looks like we've made it back. Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage..." Cross-Z asked sighed in relief before cancelling her transformation, followed by Build and Grease.

"Whoever she is. She giving me heebie-jeebies from her aura alone…" Jun replied shuddered while looking toward the Pandora Panel on his hand… "I Still can't believe this thing made its way to this world too…" He said gulped in fear recalling the purpose of the said panel.

"What is that thing? It has same slots like the one in your belt…" Jakob asked as he seeing the Pandora Panel.

"That was Pandora Panel…a device that not only capable to store ten fullbottles by attaching them on these slots, but also the component that needed to complete an extraterrestrial artifact that contain the power that capable to defy the laws of physics…Pandora Box." Jun explained about Pandora panel as the explanation shocking Corrin and co.

"Pandora box?! Y-Y-You mean like the one who mentioned in old legends…?!" Felicia asked in horror.

"You didn't exagerrating this, right Jun?!" Jakob added.

"I'M NOT EXAGERRATING IT. Take a look…" Jun replied giving a serious look before loading the said slots with his fullbottles

**= RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! =**

**= GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! =**

**= BAT! ENGINE! BEST MATCH! =**

**= PHOENIX! ROBOT! BEST MATCH! =**

**= KANGAROO! NITRO! BEST MATCH! =**

The moment ten bottles attached to it. The Pandora panel glows brightly. Surprising everyone.

"Its glowing!" Corrin exclaimed in surprise.

"I feel such immense power radiated from it…my goodness…" Azura added surprised before Jun removing all of the attached fullbottles, returning it into normal.

"This is just one of the panels…" Jun replied.

"You mean there more than one of them?" Corrin asked her retainer.

"Six of them to be exact. If all Six of Pandora Panel gathered with all 30 Fullbottles inserted onto each of Pandora Panel's slots…the Pandora Box will be formed and will bring the destruction of entire Universe itself…" Jun explained with grave toe, horrifies everyone that heard it.

"D-Destruction of…" Felicia gasped in horror

"Entire…Universe…?!" Corrin finishes it for her.

"My god…yet why it at…" Gunter about to replied before Corrin quickly shut his mouth.

"Gunter! Careful about we cannot mention "that" after we getting out from there!" Corrin warned about the curse of Valla.

"Oh, right. My apologize for forgotting such details…" Gunter apologized. As Corrin and Azura sighed in relief.

"Looks like…I know why we're being sent here Jun…" Jano replied looking toward the Pandora Panel as Jun nodded as he understanding what did his friend means.

"Don't need to tell me the details…" Jun replied sternly.

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked him.

"Now, we're having another reason why we should remains in this world…We going to gather all six of this Pandora Panel before Destroying it to preventing anyone from using it in any shape and form…" Jun explained sternly. "Pandora Box energy not just capable to potentially destroy the universe…It will corrupt anyone's mind that exposed to the said energy, turning them into nothing but megalomaniac that obssessed to it…" He continues to explain about Pandora Box.

"Judging from the way you describe it…the results aren't pretty, I guess… "Corrin said agreed with Jun's goal.

"Why don't just to destroy that Panel immediately to prevent its completion right here?" Jakob asked.

"No way. All six of them must be destroyed at once because if only one panel destroyed, the other five capable to create the replacement Panel…" Jun replied sternly.

"That settles it. We can't let that box to fall to anybody else…especially to someone like King Garon…I couldn't bear to imagine if he ever getting his hands of that box…" Corrin said as she afraid imagining if the universe-destroying device like Pandora box if it ended on a despot like Garon did. Everyone gulped in fear knowing what exactly Corrin talking about.

"That was something that we cannot ignore Lady Corrin…I couldn't help but agreed with Jun's decision here." Gunter said as he sweats heavily. Corrin simply nodded in agreement alongside Jun and co.

"... When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn." Azura reciting a poem.

"Huh? Is that a poem, Azura?" Corrin asked the songstress.

"My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes." Azura mentioned.

"When dawn turns to dusk and dusk turn dawn huh…" Jun wondering putting a deep thought about Azura's words.

"When the dawn turns... Hmm... Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now." Gunter concluded understanding what does Azura's words means.

"Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there... We don't have much time." Azura said.

"But we need to gather more allies since we're lack of strength despite our capabillities right now. Not to mention we need to locate Pandora Panels too…also there many problems that we need to deal with…Also, we don't know what are waiting for us beneath "That" place…" Jun suggested they're need to gather more allies.

"Then, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose." Corrin replied confidently while Cross-Z Dragon chirped cheerfully as he agreed with her idea.

"But how can we convince them? We can't tell them the truth!" Azura warned.

"We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have. Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us." Corrin replied confident that they're can save both kingdoms together.

"Corrin... I suppose you're right. I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off!" Azura exclaimed now confident thanks to Corrin's word.

"That's the spirit, milady!" Jano added.

"Okay, where are we going to start gathering our allies? Nothing will change if we just standing here like an idiot…" Jun asked the group.

"Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us." Azura suggested the group going to Hoshido. Everyone nodded in agreement before the group leaving Bottomless Canyon. Little that they're know…from the red smokes, Stalk is emerging alongside Iago, Night Rogue, and a bald Berserker in purple armor having watching them from from the start.

"They're found another Pandora Panel inside "That" place…impressive." Stalk chuckled.

"Can't believe that old man still manages to made it alive…You really good at lying doesn't you…Hans?" Iago asked the Bald Berserker who revealed to be Hans, who growled in annoyance realizing his intended victim a.k.a Gunter is still alive.

"Tch, he just got lucky…" Hans growled in annoyance before turned around toward Stalk. "Hey, Snake. Tell me we're going to kill all of them for their panels and bottles…" The Berserker asking Stalk.

"Calm down, Hans…Even though we tasked to retrieve the panel, we need to wait for that Boy, Jun to complete the Fullbottles of all kingdoms first so the Pandora Box will be truly completed." Stalk explained as Hans annoyed.

"Tch! Don't make me to waiting too long…" Hans complained impatiently as Iago sighed.

"…Jun-kun…Jano-kun…just wait…A little longer…" Night Rogue thought looking wistfully toward the Bottomless Canyon. He seems familiar with both Jun and Jano…for some reason.

"What's up, Night Rogue? You look pale…or You seems worried about Lady Elise?" Iago asked the Bat knight.

"Nothing, Iago…It's nothing at all." Night Rogue replied shook his head.

"Okay, I think I know where are we going next." Stalk replied with his usual chuckle.

"…You already said that before, Snake. You're going to fort Jinya isn't it?" Hans asked.

"Bingo! Though I'm tasked to going there alone. You three need to spread those Faceless and Smash on the Hoshidans villages, right? In that case, I'm going first. Ciao~" Stalk replied before departing in red gas fired from his Transteam gun. Night rogue doing the same thing to teleporting Hans and Iago away to carrying their respective tasks that given by King Garon: to searching Pandora Panel, gathering fullbottles and conquering Hoshidans territory of course.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at unknown place…_

"That the last of them, Lady Sakura!" A young female samurai with long, wavy brunette hair informed as she slashing a faceless with her Steel Katana, killing it.

"Yet another perfect Victory for us…" A Handsome Male Pegasus knight with red long hair tied in ponytail said as he landing his pegasus nearby Sakura, who healing some injured villager due the attack of horde of Faceless.

"Thank you for your assistance as always Subaki, Hana." Sakura thanking the two who revealed to be her retainers: The Mr. Perfectionist male Pegasus Knight, Subaki and the Hot-blooded Female Samurai, Hana.

"Anytime Lady Sakura, you can always count on- "Before Subaki could finish his sentences however…

"Grrrrh!" A Roar suddenly came behind Sakura as the youngest Hoshido royal siblings quickly take a few steps back with Hana and Subaki quickly shields her. The said roar turned out came from…yet another Strong Smash appears behind the tree and smashing it apart with its knuckle.

"A S-Smash?! Why here…?!" Sakura gasped in horror seeing the Strong Smash bashing its knuckles together before approaching them.

"Whatever it is, hurting Lady Sakura means death! Come here, monster!" Hana goaded ready to protect Sakura with Subaki held his lance tightly, preparing to attack the Strong Smash. Just as the Strong Smash started charging toward them, it suddenly being shot by someone as it roared in pain. Confusing the three.

"What the…?" Subaki asked in confusion.

"Ah…there someone out there…!" Hana exclaimed pointing toward a male silhouette emerged from forest. He also holding a Nebulasteam Gun and wearing…the same Sclashdriver as Jano/Grease before taking a purple fullbottle and spin the cap, activating the fullbottle who revealing red crack in the middle of it: That was Crocodile Crack Fullbottle.

**= DANGER! =**

"D-Danger…?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

The moment the said fullbottle announce the word, it started to playing jaws-esque music that enough to terrifies everyone that heard it.

"W-W-Who are you?! Don't come closer or else I- "Hana asked angrily and attempt to charging toward the silhouette thinking he's another enemy, only Subaki held her in the place.

"Hana! Stay here…! We don't know who exactly we're facing right now!" Subaki warned just before all three watching the man inserting the said Fullbottle to his Sclashdriver.

**= CROCODILE! =**

"Crocodile?" All three asked in confusion while The Strong Smash growled in anger seeing the young man who revealed the one who attacking it.

"Henshin." The silhouette called out before pressing the wrench activator on his Sclashdriver before he encased in tub filled by purple liquid before his suits and armor slowly formed.

**= WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIRU! =**

The Moment the belt announcing it, suddenly a metallic crocodile jaw appears beneath and "bites" the beaker, shattering it and revealing the silhouette now replaced by a Crocodile-themed Kamen Rider that his suits mainly black with Purple Crocodile-themed armor with several white lines across his suits as well some turquoise on some parts of his armor and he also wearing white gloves and has cracked chestplate that its cracks seemingly forming a Crocodile Face. It's helmet also themed after Crocodile who "biting" his head, literally cracking it and revealing a turquoise visor.

He is Kamen Rider Rogue.

**= CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA! =**

The moment it finishes its transformation, a woman scream can be heard straight from the belt. Shocking everyone else even more.

"Kya!" Sakura yelped in horror hiding behind Hana.

"What the heck with that noisy belt?! First creepy music that came straight from a Horror theater…then a woman screaming?! This is absurd!" Hana exclaimed angrily as she standing in front of Sakura to protect her.

"Worry about that later, Hana! Look!" Subaki exclaimed pointing the Strong Smash roared in anger and charging toward Rogue instead. Rogue however unflinched by this.

"You cannot break my conviction…" Rogue replied coldly before holding Strong Smash fists that aimed toward him with one arm, then countering by a hard kick that sent it crashing toward several tree, damaging it badly.

"He's strong…! Like sister and Jun…" Sakura commented in awe witnessing Rogue's strengths.

"Dear kami…I only heard it from Lord Ryoma, but is this the power of Kamen Rider that he talking about?" Hana asked as Sakura simply nodded while Subaki watching the entire thing with speechless reaction. The Strong Smash attempt retalliate, only to get shot rapidly by Rogue's Nebulasteam gun before he pressing the wrench activator on his belt.

**= CRACK UP FINISH! =**

Rogue's body surrounded in purple energy before he runs toward the said Strong smash, leaping toward the smash with both legs aimed who covered by purple energy crocodile jaw called Cruncher Fang. As both his legs hits, the Cruncher fang mercilessly biting the smash and after a while, the Purple Crocodile rider launches the smash as it explodes violently, defeating it.

"…Dear kami…sugoi…" Sakura gasped in awe witnessing Rogue's prowess as both of her retainers went speechless in horror and awe. Rogue approaching the defeated smash before using his empty bottle to absorb the Nebula gas essences inside it, returning it back into a Hoshidan soldier that unconscious, surprising the three and Rogue glancing toward his newly-acquired Smashbottle before turned around toward Sakura.

"You there, young miss." Rogue called Sakura as she surprised briefly being called by the rider. "Please Heal him, he a mess." The Purple Rider asked politely.

"Y-Yes…! Leave it to me." Sakura replied before rushes toward the said Hoshidans soldier and using her Bloom festal staff to heal him. Subaki and Hana looking toward Rogue with suspicious look, the Crocodile Rider noticed this.

"Don't worry. I'm here just to help you guys from that smash…right now, my goal is only to reunite my friends…" Rogue said before firing purple smokes from his Nebualsteam Gun, vanishing without trace in front of them.

"W-Wait!" Hana trying to calling the rider out, only he already gone.

"Who is that guy beneath his Kamen rider suit? From all his creepy sounds from his belt...he actually an affable guy…" Subaki wondering.

"Subaki, Hana. I want you two to brought this soldier back to Hoshido…!" Sakura ordering the two to brought the unconscious soldier back to Hoshido.

"But, who the one who will accompany you alone, Lady Sakura?" Hana asked before suddenly, Kaze appears in front of them. "Kya! Don't startling us like that, Kaze!" The Samurai scolded.

"My Apologize. About Lady Sakura, I'm the one who will accompany her until your job is done Hana, Subaki." Kaze offered to accompany Sakura toward the two.

"Fine, in that case…be careful you two. Ever since the dissappearance of Lord Ryoma and his other siblings…Nohrian armies started to get crazy…" Subaki replied before he and Hana leaving Sakura and Kaze, carrying the unconscious Hoshidan soldiers away for treatment.

"Now, Lady Sakura…Where are we going next?" Kaze asked Sakura as she putting a deep thought about Rogue before realizing Kaze was there.

"Oh right…! We're going to fort jinya to treat some injured soldiers there…or perhaps, I can meet Big sister again there…" Sakura replied as she wanted to see Corrin again.

"…At once, milady." Kaze replied toward Sakura before both of them leaving the village in order tor each their next destination: Fort Jinya…

* * *

**Alright, here comes the fourth Chapter! Finally manage to get this out and we're getting a brief debut of Kamen Rider Rogue himself as well some of Build's Best Match made their appearance, particulary the first Original Best Match: KangaNitro! Now, the group also manage to find Gunter in Beneath bottomless canyon and of course...now, both Stalk and Jun getting their respective Pandora Panel and Pandora Box information started to spreading...Oh, right! Some facts:**

**-Build KangaNitro form based from Para DX Knockout Fighter gamer LV 50, OOO TakatoGaroo/TakaGarooBa(from OOO Hyper Battle DVD, where Kangaroo Medal make an appearance), and Katsuki Bakugo from Boku No Hero Academia in terms of fighting style, abilities, and motifs. Also there dummied out Kangaroo Fullbottle on DX Build Driver, so I decide to create its Best Match here! Kangaroo and Nitro Fullbottle also the first original and Nohr Fullbottle that our protagonist obtained here.**

**-Build SpiderCooler Fighting style is already obviously based from Spiderman..with Ice powers of Mr. Freeze  
**

**-Compared to Canon Cross-Z A.K.A Ryuga Banjou, Corrin more leaning to swordsmanship rather than hand-to-hand combat(though she pretty good at hand-to-hand combat too.)**

**Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy the story~! Flamers and trollers will be ignored and reported. ciao~**

**Next Chapter: Cracked Fangs at Fort Jinya.**

**Fullbottle Lists(Not Including the one from the Canon series)**

**-Hoshido: **

** A-Biotic: 1 - Scorpion, 2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?  
**

**B-Abiotic: 1 - Gold, ****2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?**

**-Nohr: **

**A-Biotic: 1 - Kangaroo, ****2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?**

**B-Abiotic: 1 - Nitro, ******2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?****

**-"Invisible Kingdom"/Valla**

**A-Biotic: 1-?, ****2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?**

**B-Abiotic: 1-?, ******2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?****


	5. Cracked Fangs

**Here it is! The next Chapter. Sorry for making you guys waiting too long, happy reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**-Fire emblem Fates by Nintendo**

**-Kamen Rider Build by Toei**

* * *

_**Build Your Revelation**_

_**By Arie Draconoid**_

**Chapter 5: Cracked fangs in Fort Jinya**

* * *

_Rank C Supports: Jun and Corrin_

_Astral realm._

"_Huft…that was tiring training to utilizing those bottles…" Corrin sighed in exhaustion as she walking inside her castle to visits Jun's room in order to return some Fullbottles that she uses for training her Rider abillities. As she's arrives in front of the door of Jun's room. She knocking it for a while._

"_Get in. I'm not locking it!" Jun's voice echoed behind the door as Corrin opens the door to see Jun was doing his research about Pandora Panel who hooked to several cables from his machines, several of his inventions as well the grayed out RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle can be seen on his table._

"_What are you doing?" Corrin asked her retainer who connecting some cables carefully to the empty RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle before pressing a button on his machine._

"_Experimenting new things. So?" Jun replied as he turned around, his face framed in shadows and somehow…it becoming more sadistic looking as he seems…wishes for violence to be occurred as his severely slanted eyes glows briefly._

"_...I-I-I'm sorry for disturbing y-y-you…! Just…um…" Corrin shivered in fear as she slowly taking all fullbottles (sans Dragon and Lock) from her pockets before returning it to Jun._

"_S-Sorry Corrin! My face always like this whenever I'm tired or…gah, how should I explain this…?" Jun sighed in exasperation as he taking the fullbottles from Corrin._

"_Well…that's one impressive face you shown up there. Also, I'm finished my training and looks like you're doing some research judging from all of this machine…?" Corrin asked Jun as the boy nodded._

"_My apologize If I'm scaring you. This is already my family trait…" Jun explained before sipping his coffee. "Our family rather has to put it mildly… "Sadistic face" that often appears whenever we express ourselves…mostly unintentional. That actually according to my older sister though." Jun explained about his "sadistic face" toward Corrin who sweatdrop hearing his explanation._

"_Okay…that's explain it…" Corrin replied before realizing something. "Hold on…you have siblings too?" She asked him._

"_Of course, I am! In my case I have three older siblings back home: Two Older Brothers that work overseas and One Older Sister that live only with me." Jun replied._

"_Only with you? You…didn't have Parents?" Corrin asked as Jun's expression turns solemn._

"…_About them…I didn't see them much since…they're passed away in accident when I was two years old. I was raised mostly by my Older Sister because of that." Jun replied solemnly before looking toward his Rabbit Fullbottle._

"_Oh, I'm truly sorry to hear that Jun…" Corrin said sympathizing with Jun's situation._

"_It's alright. What I'm thinking right now is…What my Older siblings doing back in my world…? I suddenly went missing thanks to some random Hooded man that sent me to this world and I bet they're worried about me…" Jun wondering as he worried that his older siblings probably panicked and greatly worried that he went missing without a trace in his world alongside his friends._

"…_Don't worry Jun. Even though it will be taking a long time, but I promise not only you will be found all of your friends…you and your friends will be going home safely, okay?" Corrin promised to reassures the blondie. Touched by her gesture, Jun simply muster his usual cocky smirk._

"_Thank you, Ryujou-chan." Jun replied with a smile._

"_Anytime." Corrin said before she leaving Jun's room alongside Cross-Z Dragon while Jun continuing his research._

Several Minutes later…

_Rank C Support: Azura and Jano_

_Jano can be seen working on the farm, planting some potatoes and also Daikon for everyone to harvest and eat later._

"_Okay, I just need some water…" Jano said before realizing Azura was watching him all over the time. "Oh…! Fancy to see you here milady!" He greeted Azura._

"_Morning Jano. You on the charge for farming?" Azura asked._

"_You could say that, milady. After all, the original Kamen Rider Grease is also a farmer if you want to know. I also didn't want to stay silent in my room without doing anything." Jano replied before taking an empty watering can as Azura watches before she humming a song. As the result, Azura's body briefly surrounded by blue water encircling around her before suddenly, the water firing themselves toward Jano's watering can, filling them with…obviously, water. "Whoa! That's impressive milady, I don't know your song can do this too, thanks!" He thanked Azura for refilling the water on his watering can._

"_You're welcome, Jano." Azura replied before she about to went somewhere._

"_Anyway, milady…could I ask you about something?" Jano asked Azura who turned around._

"_What is it?" Azura replied._

"_It's about your song's power, milady. I kinda curious about where they came from. I mean, I know you have such an angelic singing voice. But the energizing effect and that water manipulations…how did you do that with your sing?" Jano asked curious about Azura's singing voice. Azura a bit surprised hearing that._

"_Well…it was passed from my mother…who also a Songstress like me…" Azura replied before looking toward her pendant._

"_No surprise here…" Jano replied before sprinkling some water toward the veggies on the field. "Say milady, what do you want for lunch? Maybe I'm not a pretty good chef as Jakob or Jun did, but I can cook too." The golden rider boy asked Azura about what did she wanted for lunch._

"_Anything that you can made Jano. I'm fine with that…" Azura replied._

"_Wait for a sec, okay?" Jano said just before he harvesting few already ripening veggies before going to the mess hal to cook some food for Azura. Azura watching the golden rider with a solemn look._

"_My apologize Jano…I cannot simply tell you if my power…actually a curse from this…thing…" Azura thought before looking toward her pendant sadly. Indicating she's…lying to Jano so he didn't get worried._

Several minutes later…

The group currently was about to be arrived at the Fort Jinya thanks to the suggestion from Azura.

"Listen carefully everyone: Fort Jinya is just ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers." Gunter explained about Fort Jinya.

"No doubt it will…since the whole incident in plains of Hoshido, everyone pretty much after our heads…" Jun said as he fiddling with his Rabbit Fullbottle.

"Let's try to reach out of them." Corrin said.

"Milady, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor? These soldiers have likely been ordered to attack you on sight." Gunter warned Corrin.

"Also, you must not forget about the curse. You can't tell anyone what you've learned." Azura added.

"I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen. All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand." Corrin said reassuring that they can make some Hoshidans listening to them while Cross-Z Dragon playing happy music to encouraging her.

"That's my Ryujou-chan. Always confident as usual." Jun said with a cheeky grin while Corrin sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Honestly Jun…could you simply refer milady with more respect? You practically keep calling her disrespectful nicknames like a kindergarten student…" Jakob complained.

"Is that so, Jeeves?" Jun asked putting his…usual sadistic-looking face. Making everyone (sans Jano) gasped in shock.

"Eep!" Felicia gasped in shock before leaping toward Gunter in fear.

"Felicia…get down already." Gunter said with a slight annoyance.

"I-I'm s-sorry Gunter…!" Felicia apologized before getting down from the old soldier.

"What the heck you're looking me like that…?" Jakob asked in annoyance though he shuddered briefly.

"Forgot to tell you, Jakob…Jun often putting much violent expression unwillingly whenever he expressing himself…" Corrin explained.

"And it's freaking hilarious! Gyahahaha!" Jano laughed as Jun sighed in defeat.

"You treat that as funny? I bet he could make dozens of Children crying without even trying…" Jakob replied in annoyance.

"Enough everyone…We've about to be arrived in Fort Jinya!" Gunter exclaimed just before the group stopped in a large Japanese-style fortress in front of them. It was Fort Jinya.

"So, this is Fort Jinya…" Corrin commented in awe.

"This whole place is huge…but, I didn't see anyone around." Jano commented as he looking around the surrounding area.

"Keep your guard up everyone. Hoshidan armies perhaps hiding somewhere to ambush us. Get your weapons ready just in case…" Jun warned as everyone nodded in agreement before getting their weapons out quickly.

"…Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here..." Corrin wondering.

"Someone's is here." Jun reported before the group witnessing the familiar green-haired man wearing Glasses arrives riding a Karakuri (Puppet) before getting down from it. That was Yukimura!

"Ah! Yukimura…" Corrin called out.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lady Traitor." Yukimura said in disgust toward Corrin and her group. Corrin simply went silent.

"Oh good. Just because we didn't want to siding with you thanks to this useless war, you're going to kill us for that?" Jun asked in annoyance.

"Silence!" Yukimura silencing Jun before glaring angrily toward Azura. "And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home..." He said that Azura is being ungrateful. Azura, just like Corrin she simly went into a silence.

"We came for talking about peaceful solution and what we got? Bunch of angry jackasses that ain't different from Nohr…" Jano replied as this is struck Yukimura's nerve.

"You dare to compare us to those Nohrians?!" Yukimura asked angrily.

"Of course. You got problem with that? We saving your people from an unprovoked attack and saving Lady Sakura in plains of Hoshido also- "Jano trying to explain everything…only to be shoots down by Yukimura

"THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY ABOUT YOU TWO FAILING TO PROTECT QUEEN MIKOTO!" Yukimura snapped toward the two, causing Jun and Jano gasped in shock.

"Lady Mikoto sacrificing herself to protect Corrin Jackass! She doing it all by herself! You cannot blame us for—" Jun trying to reach out Yukimura, only Corrin stopping him. "C-Corrin?" He asked her.

"Enough! Allow us to explain Yukimura, you've got it all wrong! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr! Please, if you would only listen..." Corrin begging Yukimura to listen only the group greeted by the sight of many Hoshidan forces around them, ready to attack the group.

"I SAID SILENCE TRAITOR! I won't let you try to justify your betrayal…I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing...Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura also gone as well…" He mentioned about Takumi being captured by Nohr, Ryoma and Hinoka also Sakura has gone missing.

"It can't be…My siblings are—" Corrin got out horrified learning about her Hoshidan siblings' situation.

"Your Siblings?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest…" Yukimura said angrily, only…

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX BREAK!**

"Huh?" Yukimura wondering before his face being shot by a purple web that encasing his face, shocking all Hoshidan forces. "GWET WIT OFFWT! GWET TWIS TWING OWUT!(Get it off! Get this thing off!" The Tactician muffled scream can be heard a she trying to getting the web out from his face.

"If someone need to shut up…" Jun said with tranquil fury and putting an angry expression toward Yukimura and revealed he the one who shot Yukimura with Drill Crusher in gun mode, loaded with Spider Fullbottle. "You're the one who need to SHUT UP…" He continued indignantly. This is terrifying everyone watching Jun radiates a rather unpleasant and terrifying aura when angered.

"J-Jun..! please, we can't settle this peacefully and…" Corrin trying to told Jun about peaceful solution. Only Gunter steps in.

"We did not expect this to be easy. It's unfortunate, but we should prepare ourselves for a battle." Gunter reminded before getting his lance ready.

"Will you not listen to me? Our real enemy is elsewhere..." Corrin said depesrately.

"Sorry Corrin, but looks like they're only wanted our blood. If they didn't want to listen to any reason…they're need to listen to our fist in-battle…" Jun said before angrily preparing his Build driver followed by Jano with his Sclashdriver. Corrin reluctantly agreed with his decision.

"Hang on, this going to be hurt a bit…" A Red-haired Ninja with scars on his eyes said to Yukimura before using…an explosive shuriken to destroy the web in small explosion. It left Yukimura's face covered in ash and soots before he rubbing it with his handkerchief, returning it into normal.

"That's IT! Guards! Capture every single of them!" Yukimura ordered but before the army can move, they're suddenly being shots from nowhere by unknown assailant, causing many Hoshidan armies fall down and knocked out. Shocking everyone else. "H-H-Huh?! Is this what are you doing?!" He accused the group for quickly shooting all guards.

"Sorry four-eyes. I'm only shooting your face. Not your soldiers…!" Jun replied sarcastically as this is incensed Yukimura even more until everyone hearing a noise of revving engine that revealed came from a Machine Builder that stopped upon reaching the entrance of Fort Jinya.

"That would be me…" The Driver said before getting off from his vehicle and taking off his helmet, revealing his appearance toward everyone.

"Masaka…! Omae wa…" Jano gasped in shock seeing the rider.

"It can't be…! You actually…!" Jun got out realizing who is the said driver.

"Yo, Jano, Jun. Glad you two was safe and sound. I thought I never found both of you!" The Driver said relieved seeing the two as he approaching the two before Jano and Jun embracing the said man, confusing the group.

"Moryo-Senpai!" The Two exclaimed in joy realizing that was their friend, Moryo who finally reunited with Both Jano and Jun.

"Oi! Get off from me…! I know, I miss you guys too." Moryo said before both Jun and Jano letting him go.

"Who is that man anyway? Your friend I suppose?" Gunter asked.

"Sorry, forgot to introducing myself. My name is Moryo Kagenami. Any friend of Jun also my friend…" Moryo introducing himself before getting his Nebulasteamgun. "Looks like this place isn't suited for chit-chat, right? May I help you guys?' He asked them are he can help.

"Of course. Your help is greatly appreciated, Senpai!" Jun exclaimed in glee.

"Another one?! Doesn't matter…we're going to execute you as well!" Yukimura declared before he joined by the red-haired Ninja, a Purple-haired Female Diviner, a Hooded Green-haired Girl, a furred Man with resemblance of a half-bunny, half-human in lightweight armor, and last but not least, an Archer with black short hair and pale, white skin that seems very timid.

"Anyone that enemy of lord Ryoma will be burned in the hands of me, Saizo the 5th..." The Ninja, revealed to be called Saizo said preparing his Shurikens.

"Save them for me Saizo. After all, I…Orochi cannot simply forgive them, especially Lady Corrin for betraying her own mother…" The Diviner, revealed to be Orochi added as she taking her scroll to fight.

"Get ready Nana, Ray, Ione. These traitors possessing strange gears and powers. Make sure after they're executed, take their gear away so no one will misuse them." Yukimura said toward the other three Hoshidan forces member.

"I'll burn them in no time Yukimura, just you wait." The Hooded Green-haired girl that revealed to be named Nana said as she taking…the same Dragonstone that Corrin had, only with Green color.

"O-Of course…! After all, I don't want to go extinct in the hands of these Traitors a-a-at all…!" The Furred man who called Ray said nervously before taking off a round stone that purple in color, which seemingly function same as Dragonstone itself: The Beaststone.

"M-M-Me too…? A-A-Alright, Y-Yukimura!" The Archer, Ione added just as nervous as Ray.

"Chin up you two! This is for Queen Mikoto, don't let her down…!" Nana reprimanded the two. Ray and Ione reluctantly agrees.

"What a strange fellow they're got…" Corrin commented as Jun couldn't help but chuckled seeing their interaction.

"N-N-No hard feelings okay? After all, I simply didn't want you traitors driving me to extinction…even if that means a-a-against Queen Mikoto's child! So here goes…!" Ray replied nervously just before his beast stone glowing and he went all fours before encased within gems-like barrier that glowing brightly before it shattering, revealing he transformed into a giant Rabbit-like creature. Shocking Corrin's group.

"It can't be…!" Gunter gasped in shock witnessing Ray's transformation.

"A Literal Killer Rabbit?! Really?!" Jun added before his expression went from shocked into… "Sugheeee, da!" He squeeing in delight while involuntarily putting his sadistic face once more. Everyone quickly gets a face fault by that with some…getting scared.

"Yeeek! That face means…He wanted to eat me!" Ray freaked out as he hiding behind Yukimura, who unamused by this.

"Eeek! He's so scary…!" Ione added before following Ray.

"Come on…really?" Nana growled facepalming seeing it.

"Dear Lady Mikoto…why have to be this people that choosen by you as one of your finest soldiers back then…?" Yukimura thought in exasperation about Ray and Ione before pushing them back to front.

"Hahaha! He is cute, I admit…" Corrin commented giggled seeing Ray.

'"C-C-Cute? T-thanks…!" Ray thanking Corrin a she blushed, only greeted by a smack in the head by Saizo. "Ite! S-Saizo…! what that for…?" The Bunny man yelped in pain.

"Stay focused…" Saizo only spouting that in annoyance as Ray reluctantly nodded, scared to angering the hot-blooded Ninja.

"You know that Rabbit Boy Gunter?" Corrin asked him.

"If I recall…he came from species Called Taguel. One of Beastman species that once was abundant in numbers, but right now they're become extremely rare in number to the point everyone thought they're already extinct. This is the first time I'm seeing one…" Gunter explained that Ray was a Taguel.

"That is why I need to prevent that…!" Ray exclaimed before Nana steps in.

"Enough Talk, I'm going to decimate them." Nana replied before raising her Dragonstone high to the air, to the shock of Corrin and Azura who seeing it.

"S-She got Dragonstone too? Don't tell me she is—!" Before Corrin can fully answers, Nana Dragonstone's begin to glows in green light before she encased within a pink flower who quickly vanishes, revealing Nana transformed into a pink Dragon-like creature with Leafy sea dragons-like features, mainly in her wings and fins.

"HOLY SHEEEET!" Jun, Jano, and Moryo screaming in panic witnessing Nana's transformation with their skulls comically out from their heads before returning back to normal.

"A Manakete?! It can't be…!" Azura gasped in shock.

"Manakete?" Jun and co. asked.

"Like Corrin, they are a human-like creature who sealing their true dragon form iside their Dragonstone. I never thought one was in Hoshido since they're much rarer than taguel…" Azura explained.

"I see…" Corrin said before looking toward Nana who quickly taking a deep breath and firing Blue fire toward Corrin. Cross-Z Dragon notices this and quickly protect his master.

**= CROSS-Z FLAME! =**

The Small mecha Dragon quickly counter Nana's Fire breath by his own, resulting a huge explosion.

"My goodness. That one strange and small Dragon…yet it powerful enough to counter my attacks…" Nana commented intrigued by the small mecha Dragon.

"Come on guys! Get ready for fight!" Jun exclaimed before Moryo steps in and revealing…his own Sclashdriver. "Moryo-senpai…don't tell me…" He got out before Moryo attaching it to his waist.

"He using same driver as Jano…" Azura muttered in surprise.

"He also…Kamen Rider?" Corrin thought.

"Looks like you already familiar with this Jun. Doesn't it? I suppose I'm going to introduce all of you…" Moryo said before taking his Crocodile Crack Fullbottle from his Fullbottle Holder. "My Jaws of death…" The young man continued before spinning the cap.

**= DANGER! =**

Everyone (sans Jun and Jano) gasped in shock hearing the announcement from the fullbottle, and they only grow even more horrified as the Fullbottle playing Jaws-esque music before Moryo loading the said Fullbottle to his Sclashdriver.

**= CROCODILE! =**

"C-Crocodile?" Ray asked shuddered just before Moryo pressing the wrench activator.

"Henshin." Moryo called out coldly before his body encased within vat filled with purple Liquid.

**= WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIRU! =**

**CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA!**

The Vat quickly "bitten" by a mechanic jaw, destroying it in process, revealing Moryo has transformed into Kamen Rider Rogue and after the transformation finished, the same sound of woman screaming can be heard from the belt, shocking everyone else.

"Eeeek!" Felicia, Ray, and Ione yelped at the same time afraid hearing the scream. Nana, Gunter and Jakob gasped in shock hearing it while Saizo getting enraged hearing it.

"Dear gods! What kind of noise is that?!" Yukimura asked indignantly.

"Sorry about the noise. Scared doesn't you…?" Rogue replied before aiming his Nebulasteam Gun forward, ready to fire if needed

"Who is…Moryo's Kamen Rider name anyway?" Corrin asked still shocked witnessing Rogue's transformation.

"That was Kamen Rider Rogue. He using the same Sclashdriver to transform as I did…along with Crocodile Crack Fullbottle to access his default form." Jano explained before taking his Robot Sclashjelly and inserting it to his driver.

**= ROBOT JELLY! =**

"Guess That's explain everything…" Corrin said before grabbing her Dragonstone tightly before it glows and transforming her into her Dragon form.

"Saa, Jikken o Hajimeyou ka?" Jun saying his catchphrase before shaking two new fullbottles before loading both of them to his Build Driver

**= SCORPION! GOLD! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Best Match?" Orochi, Ione, Nana, and Ray asked in confusion.

"Whatever he going to do, we need to prevent it!" Saizo said before charged forward in attempt to stop them for transforming, only…

**= ICE STEAM! =**

"Not on my watch, scarred man." Rogue called coldly before charging toward Saizo and slashing him with Cold vapor-infused Steam blade. The Ninja simply growled in fury as he forced to defend himself with his pair of Shurikens. Jun quickly cranking his driver, summoning his snap ride Builder that creating both Scorpion and Gold Halfbodies at the same time, Jano pressing the wrench activator on his Sclashdriver.

"Henshin!" Both called out before they don their respective armor.

**= ARE YOU READY? / TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! =**

**KOUKINARU DOKUBARI! GOLDSCORPION! YEAHHH!**

**ROBOT IN GREASE! BURAHHH!**

Both Jun and Jano transformed into their Rider form respectively. Jano naturally transform into Kamen Rider Grease and as for Jun. Now he wears both Scorpion Halfbody that covering his left leg, right side of his body complete with Scorpion-shaped gauntlet with its long, sharp stinger as weapon called BLD Antares toxic arm equipped on his right hand as well a sharp spike equipped on his right shoulder and finally his left side of helmet with Scorpion-shaped visor and Gold Halfbody that covering his right leg, left side of his body complete with three Gold bar-shaped gauntlet called Midas Knuckle equipped on his left hand as well a three gold bar-shaped shoulderpad called BLD Gold Rush arm attached on his left shoulder and finally his right side of helmet with again…three gold bar forming a single right eye visor. That was Kamen Rider Build — GoldScorpion form

"Oh my!" Orochi gasped in surprise witnessing their transformation.

"T-T-They're transformed…!" Ione exclaimed in shock.

"Guess Yukimura is right about this…" Nana thought as she surprised witnessing their transformation. Ray simply went speechless seeing it.

"Don't just standing up there! Attack them!" Yukimura commanded indignantly just before he and his army rushes forward to attack them. Followed by the Riders and their allies who charging toward them as well.

"Eat this!" Orochi yelled starting by levitating her scroll, summoning spectral Horse that charging toward the group.

"Miss me!" Build said dodging the attack as Orochi summons another toward him. Build quickly activating his Midas Knuckle power as it glows golden before he slamming his left fist to the ground, generating wave of sharp golden crystals that proceeding to stabbing the said spectral horse, turning it into solid Gold and stopping it in process.

"You can transmutate things into gold?!" Orochi asked in surprise. Only Build quickly runs toward her before slamming his right fist to her stomach, knocking her aside and causing her coughing up in pain.

"Yeah, like that certain king of the old legend ma'am." Build replied sarcastically.

"Ma'am?! I'm not that old kiddo!" Orochi yelled clearly offended while Build snickered under his helmet.

"My bad then…" Build replied sarcastically before shooting Orochi with multiple gold shards from a swing of his Gold Halfbody left arm, which she dodges before she countering by summoning three smaller, spectral horses that charging toward Build, the rider quickly using his Scorpion halfbody power, extending the stinger on his BLD Antares Toxic arm and using it as a whip to attack the spectral Horses, slicing them easily before he and Orochi continuing to attack each other with their respective weapons.

"Shinka o moyashite…Butsubutsu!" Grease saying his catchphrase before shooting several energy blasts with his Twin Breaker toward Ione and Saizo.

"Eek! S-S-Stay away from me!" Ione yelled before shooting several arrows from her Blessed bow. Saizo quickly dodges before throwing his explosive Shuriken toward Grease, but the Golden Rider dodges it rather easily before he attempting to attack them with his Twin Breaker in Attack mode, but Saizo quickly blocks it while Ione quickly take a step back.

"Tch! Not bad…" Saizo said coldly as he blocking Grease's Twin breaker attack mode who, to his surprise quickly switched into Beam Mode.

**= BEAM MODE! =**

"You forgot about what my weapon can do big guy!" Grease commented before shooting Saizo with it, knocking him aside as he gritted his teeth beneath his mask in pain.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD!" A Voice roared and revealed it came from Ione who her demeanor suddenly flipped 360 degrees as her face grew angrier while she surrounded by dark aura before shooting several darkness-infused arrows from her Blessed Bow, which Grease quickly dodges.

"Whoa! Somebody is mad!" Grease yelled in surprise a she dodging Ione's arrows. Saizo, though exasperated by Ione's sudden change of demeanor, decided to assist her by attacking Grease by throwing three explosive shurikens that manages to hit the rider, but Grease seems unfazed despite growled in annoyance and pain. Before Ione can attack again…

"Stay there!" Felicia suddenly yelled as she slashing Ione in the back with her own Dagger infused by icy energy.

"GAH! THAT'S COLD YOU IMBECILE!" Ione yelled angrily in pain, only Felicia ignore her outburst and quickly landing another slash from her dagger, hurting Ione even further. Ione quickly take few steps back and shooting her arrows toward Felicia.

"Yeek!" Felicia yelped as she dodging Ione's arrows.

"My Apologize…but, I will wreck you until you cannot stand anymore!" Grease yelled before loading Phoenix Fullbottle to his Twin Breaker in Beam Mode then presisng the trigger.

**= SINGLE! =**

**SINGLE FINISH!**

"Burn to the ground! BURN!" Grease roared just before his Twin breaker unleashing streams of schorching hot flames toward Ione, forcing her to dodge and at the same time, Felicia leaps to the air and throwing more daggers toward her, only all of them quickly blocked by Saizo.

"You calling that playing with fire?! THIS. IS. PLAYING WITH FIRE!" Saizo yelled punctuating those words before he throwing multiple explosive shurikens toward Grease. Grease merely grinned under his helmet before adding Gatling Fullbottle to his Twin Breaker and pressing the trigger.

**= TWIN! =**

**TWIN FINISH!**

"Oryaaaaah!" Grease yelled as he firing rapid-fire Phoenix-shaped fire bullets to counter Saizo's explosive Shurikens which explodes upon colliding each other.

"Eat this!" Nana roared in her dragon form before shooting Green Fireball toward Corrin.

"Hiyaaah!" Corrin yelled before repelling it with her own Water blast from her mouth, causing the attacks explodes upon colliding. Nana keep firing her Fireballs while Corrin done the same with her Water blast.

"Milady! Allow me to assist you!" Jakob exclaimed before the butler leaping and throwing several daggers toward Nana.

"Tch!" Nana growled in annoyance before blocking Jakob's Dagger with her tail. However, suddenly…

**= CROSS-Z FLAME! =**

Only the Manakete quickly greeted by a powerful blue fire blast in the face from Cross-Z Dragon. Damaging and forcing her to back off.

"Thanks, you two." Corrin said before landing, transformed into her half-Dragon form before getting her Build Driver ready and attaching it to her waist.

"Anytime, milady." Jakob replied politely bowing to Corrin.

"Looks like Lord Ryoma words was true…" Yukimura said surprised seeing Corrin donning her Build driver while the Mechanist fighting alongside Orochi and some Hoshidans soldiers against both Build and Rogue.

"Jun, did she also can transform like us too?" Rogue asked as he slashing a Ninja with his Steam Blade before shooting another one with Nebulasteam Gun which his fellow Rider nodded in respond.

"Even better, she's our Cross-Z!" Build replied grinning under his helmet before cranking his driver. Rogue's eyes widened in surprise behind his mask hearing it.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

An energy Scorpion tail appears from Build's back before it wrapping itself around his right leg. His visor glows briefly in golden light before he executing a flip kick that unleashing a wave of golden energy shockwave in process, sending many Hoshidan soldiers flying upon hit and poisoning them due the venom from Scorpion's halfbody power. At the same time, Rogue taking off his Crocodile Crack Fullbottle before inserting it to his Nebulasteam Gun and pressing the trigger.

**= CROCODILE! =**

**FUNKY BREAK! CROCODILE!**

The moment the gun announcing that, Rogue charging a large purple energy orb that slowly transformed into his signature Cruncher Fang before shooting it toward several soldiers that manage to dodge Build's finisher, crunching and sending them flying with explosion accompanied by the signature Crocodile Crack Fullbottle's scream in the end.

"Yukimura! They're much stronger than we thought…! They're just sent several soldiers flying with single kick!" Orochi informed as she trying to defend herself. Yukimura gritted his teeth clearly frustrated, but for his departed Queen, there's no time for back down…

"Don't falter! We still can defeat them…! Don't let Queen Mikoto down!" Yukimura encouraging them to keep going while he firing several arrows from his Karakuri, accompanied by several Karakuri Archers toward Build and Rogue. The Riders dodging while deflecting the weapons easily.

"Hen…SHIN!" Corrin shouted as she manages to load her Cross-Z Dragon on her belt offscreen before cranking Build Driver.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

"You're choosing the right person to be Cross-Z, Jun." Rogue praised while Build merely chuckles before taking new fullbottles, ready to change.

"You one of those masked guys too?!" Nana asked in shock witnessing Corrin's transformation into Cross-Z before she firing several fireballs toward the rider, which she dodges.

"Right in front of you, kiddo." Cross-Z replied before loading her Lock Fullbottle to her Beat Closer then pulling the hilt twice then quickly pressing the trigger

**= SPECIAL TUNE! HIP-HIPPARE! =**

**MILLION SLASH!**

Beat closer and Yato surrounded by yellow aura resembling a Keyblade before Cross-Z charging toward Nana and attempt to slashing her with both of them.

"S-Stay away from her!" A voice, revealed to be Ray yelled as he blocking Cross-Z attack that intended for Nana with his body before kicking the Rider with both of his legs, knocking her away. However, Cross-Z responded by quickly swing her Beat closer, firing yellow energy crescent toward both of them followed by streams of blue fire from Yato. The attack hits and pushing them away with large explosions.

**= KAIZOKU! DENSHA! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

Meanwhile, as for Build. He can be seen changing his fullbottle as he struggling to defend himself against the relentless assault from Yukimura's Karakuri army. Luckily, Rogue helping him by distracting the Karakuri army, Yukimura, as well Orochi by shooting them relentlessly with his Nebulasteam gun Rifle mode just before the rider cranking his driver.

"Build up!" Build called out before the new halfbodies, Kaizoku halfbody and Densha Halfbody merged with him before the Build driver playing pirate-themed string music.

**= TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKU RESSHA! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Build armor changed again. This time he wearing Kaizoku halfbody that covering left leg, right side of his body that equipped with Pirate ship-shaped shoulderpad complete with black cape called Multisail Mantle and his left side of his helmet with typical Pirate skull symbol-shaped visor and Densha halfbody that covering right leg, left side of his body that equipped with train-themed gauntlet that appropriately called Train Gauntlet complete with rail attached on its chest and his right side of his helmet with rail-themed visor. This was Kamen Rider Build — KaizokuRessha form.

"He changed again!" Orochi noted as she surprised witnessing the form change.

"A Pirate-themed form? Interesting…" Azura commented as she stabbing a Samurai with her Lance.

"His best match forms grow even stranger…" Jakob commented with deadpan while stabbing a ninja with his dagger from behind.

"That looks…neat to be fair…" Ray replied as he impressed somehow, Saizo, Nana, and Ione unamused hearing this as they giving the Taguel a nasty look as he shuddered seeing them. At the same time, Build summoning his new weapon from his Build Driver. A Pirate Anchor and Train-themed bladed bow-like weapon: Kaizoku Hassyar to his right hand.

**= KAIZOKU HASSYAR! =**

"Don't tell me…that was his Archery-based form?" Yukimura guessed aware about the weapon judging from its shape.

"Cast your damn glass and see it by yourself sir…" Build replied sarcastically before pulling the train-shaped arrow, named Build arrow on the Kaizoku Hassyar.

**= KAKUEKI DENSHA! =**

"What does that mean…" Orochi attempt to ask as she puzzled by the announcement, along with everybody else only interupted by Build releasing the Build arrow from his grip.

**= SHUPPATSU! =**

"One!" Build yelled started to counting as he firing blue energy train from his Kaizoku Hassyar toward some Karakuri army, the train crashes toward them and destroying them, shocking Yukimura and his army. Build pulling it again and charging its energy briefly.

**= KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUUKOU DENSHA! =**

**SHUPPATSU!**

"Two!" Build continued as he releasing the Build arrows and firing two energy trains that moving much faster and crashes toward more Karakuris before exploding, destroying many of them.

"Oh, I see what you trying to do here!" Yukimura yelled before firing several Shurikens from his Karakuri accompanied By Orochi who unleashing three spiritual Horses charging toward Build.

"Forgetting I'm still here?" Rogue exclaimed before he grabbing Turtle Fullbottle from Build's Fullbottle holder and loading it to his Nebulasteam Rifle then quickly pressing the trigger, Surprising Build.

**= FULLBOTTLE! =**

**FUNKY ATTACK! FULLBOTTLE!**

Without wasting time, Rogue quickly firing multiple Green orbs from his Nebulasteam Rifle that forming green energy barrier that stopping both Orochi and Yukimura attacks, protecting both of them.

"Thanks, Moryo-senpai!" Build thanking him before pulling his Build Train on his Kaizoku Hassyar and holding it much longer before release his grip.

**= KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUUKOU DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! =**

**SHUPPATSU!**

"Three!" Build yelled before firing Three energy trains that proceeding to tackling both Yukimura and Orochi as well the rest of Karakuri soldiers in extremely fast speed from every angle before exploding, destroying the karakuris and sending both Orochi and Yukimura rolling on the ground as they yelped in pain.

"What are his bows firing anyway? That not even an arrow…more like an energy vehicle-like thing..." Cross-Z asked as she still clashing with Nana and Ray with the help of Gunter.

"That vehicle actually called Train in our world. A vehicle that transporting large amount of people to their destination in extremely fast speed, though it can only move on the rails…" Grease explained while clashing weapons with Saizo. "Fun fact: KaizokuRessha form is one of Build fastest Best Match, thanks to Train halfbody power who granting it amazing speed." He continued before punching Saizo, but the ninja blocking it, though it pushing him away.

"I wish I know more about the world where you guys living." Cross-Z replied with a chuckle.

"To be honest milady, Grease, I appreciate both of your banters. But we need to be focused on our battle!" Gunter warned as he swings his Lance toward Ray.

"Whoa! Almost…!" Ray yelped as he dodging Gunter's lance.

"Oh right, Gunter!" Cross-Z said just before witnessing Nana taking a deep breath.

"It's squashin' time!" Nana yelled before she firing large fireball toward Cross-Z. Cross-Z is responds quickly cranking her driver.

**= READY GO! =**

"No, you wont!" Cross-Z yelled before she leaping to the air with one of her legs covered in blue flames and summons a blue and orange energy Chinese Dragon that flies around her.

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

"Haaaa!" Cross-Z yelled as the energy Chinese dragon propels her with its fire breath before she executing a roundhouse kick whilst her foot is covered in blue flames, deflecting Nana's fireball that struck the said Manakete with it at the same time.

"Kyah!" Nana yelped in pain as she knocked to the ground and untransformed to her human form.

"Nana!" Ray called out worriedly while he dodging the attacks from Jakob and Gunter.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE FOR HURTING OUR FRIEND!" Ione screaming in fury before firing more arrows from her bow toward Cross-Z, this is noticed by Build who quickly rushes toward her and slashing all of Ione's arrow with Kaizoku Hassyar, protecting Cross-Z.

"Watch out!" Build called out just as he protecting Cross-Z.

"Whoa! Thanks, Jun!" Cross-Z said thanking him while Ione growled in fury Jun intercepting her attack. Build simply nodded before turned around toward Ione.

"Pick someone with same weapon as you girl!" Build exclaimed before pulling his Build arrow on Kaizoku Hassyar and charging it to the fullest.

**= KAKUEKI DENSHA! KYUUKOU DENSHA! KAISOKU DENSHA! KAIZOKU DENSHA! =**

"It's sounds different now…" Cross-Z commented.

"I guess that's the strongest shots from that weapon…" Azura added as she joins them as the two watching Build charging a huge amount of cyan and light green energy on Kaizoku Hassyar.

"I'M GOING TO FEAST ON YOUR ENTRAILS BY THE TIME WE'VE DONE! BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Ione yelled as she firing multiple arrows from her bow. Build ignoring her outburst as he letting go his grip on Build arrow.

**= HASSHA! =**

"This is…your Last stop!" Build yelled as he firing a single, but larger green and azure energy train from his Kaizoku hassyar that proceeding to rams toward all of Ione arrows, destroying all of them before the train ramming at her with high speed while shooting her with azure energy discs to weakening her even further then the energy train crashes toward her, exploding and sent her flying toward nearby wall, creating a crack on it upon impact.

"How…can…be… ended like this…?" Ione muttered in pain before she knocked out.

"No! not you too Ione!" Ray called out, only greeted by a slash and smash from both Gunter's Lance, Felicia's dagger, and Grease's Twin breaker that causing him yelled in pain before Grease subdues him by tying him up with variable jelly fired from the twin breaker that preventing the Taguel to move and speak due his mouth being muzzled by the same variable jelly.

"Stay down, little guy. We only doing this because you attacking us first!" Grease replied before watching Saizo rushes toward him with his dagger, only Rogue quickly blocking the Ninja's attack with his Steam Blade.

"Move aside!" Saizo warned as he jumped to the aira and throwing several shurikens toward Rogue and co. Only all of them quickly shots down by Rogue and Build with their respective weapons.

"You're going to pay for this, you masked freak!" Nana yelled angrily as she transforming again into her dragon form after watching Ione's defeat and Ray being subdued by Grease.

"You think? If anybody going to pay…all of you will for attacking us while we're trying to suggest a peaceful solution!" Build replied as he replacing his fullbottle with new one. The Purple Ninja Fullbottle and the Yellow Comic Fullbottle

**= NINJA! COMIC! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Ninja too?! Are you kidding me…?!" Saizo asked indignantly hearing that.

"How many forms that he had?!" Yukimura added as he manages to recover alongside Orochi. Build responded by cranking his driver, summoning both Ninja and Comic halfbodies on snap ride builder.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called out before both halfbodies merged with him.

**= SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! =**

**YEAHHH!**

* * *

_**BGM: Izanagi by Hideya tawada Ft. Sakuramen**_

Build form changed again. This time, his armor composed from Purple Ninja halfbody that covering his left leg, right side of his body equipped with long, flowing purple scarf on the right side of his back that appropriately called Onmitsu scarf, also his left side of the helmet with Shuriken-shaped visor and Yellow Comic Halfbody that covering his right leg, left side of his body with four manga drawings symbol on his chest plate and a pen-like appratus attached on his left arm called Realise Painter also the right side of his helmet with pen and bunch of papers-shaped visor. This is Kamen Rider Build — NinninComic form.

"Yet another form…he changing like a crab molting his skin…" Nana commented while she helping Ione to woke up.

"Shinobi no enter- Oh my, for a ninja he got such flashy colors." Orochi added with a chuckle, but Saizo…he not amused seeing it.

"Entertainer Ninja?! Did you just make a mockery of ninja class?! I'll have your head this instant!" Saizo yelled angrily thinking Build mocking his class as Ninja. Build merely chuckling before leaping to the air and executing a roundhouse kick, leaving a trail of Ink that blocking Saizo's dagger.

"Don't take it too seriously. That is what my current Best match title, bud." Build replied before summoning yet another weapon from his driver: The Pen-like sword Yonkoma Ninpoutou to his right hand.

**= YONKOMA NINPOUTOU! =**

"Well, I heard about that pen is mightier than sword. But I never seen that was taken literally…" Azura said looking on Build newest weapon.

"More like it a combination of two, Lady Azura." Jakob corrected.

"Tch!" Saizo growled before slashing Build with his dagger, but the Kamen Rider simply blocking it with his left hand before swinging his Yonkoma Ninpoutou toward the ninja, which he blocked.

"Allow me to assist!" Cross-Z exclaimed before slashing Saizo with her Yato then Beat Closer, knocking the Ninja aside.

"Thanks Corrin. Though...I'm alone is enough." Build replied before pressing the trigger of Yonkoma Ninpoutou once.

**= BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! =**

"Are you sure?" Cross-Z asked just before Build pressing it again, causing traditional japanese tune to be heard as multiple smokes appears around them accompanied with cartoonish "BOOM!" sound effect before the smokes dissipates, revealing multiple shadow clones of Build around them. Shocking everyone else that seeing it. "Okay, I'll take that as an answer!" She exclaimed just before seeing Nana charging toward her, only Grease and Jakob jumped in and attacking the Manakete.

"We'll handle this pinky dragon, Corrin! Go assist Rogue!" Grease told her to assist Rogue who currently fighting against Yukimura.

"As much I hate to admit it, Grease has a point here Lady Corrin! We're going to handle this Manakete here…!" Jakob added as he attacking Nana with his dagger, which she blocks with her wings.

"On it!" Cross-Z replied before charging toward Yukimura and slashing him with Her Yato, but he blocking it quickly.

"Nice try, Lady traitor! I hate to do this…but I have no choice!" Yukimura exclaimed before jumped to the air with his karakuri who firing several shurikens with explosive paper seals attached on it toward her.

"Ready, Miss?" Rogue asked before spinning the valve of his Steam blade.

**= ICE STEAM! =**

"Got it, Rogue!" Cross-Z replied before cranking her driver again.

**= READY GO! =**

Rogue nodded as his steam Blade now releasing freezing vapor before the Crocodile-themed rider swinging it toward several explosive shurikens that fired by Yukimura, freezing them mid-air before it shattering into pieces. Then he pressing his Sclashdriver wrench activator.

**= CRACK UP/DRAGONIC FINISH! =**

"I won't back down! This is for sake of Hoshido!" Yukimura declared as he keeps firing multiple shurikens toward both riders who charging with their respective weapons. Both Rogue and Cross-Z yelled as they're swinging their respective weapons, slicing through Yukimura's shurikens before both riders leaping once close enough and the two executing a devastating double rider kick that surrounded by blue flames and Cruncher fang respectively.

"Stay down…!" Rogue started as his Cruncher Fang biting Yukimura relentlessly, making him crying out in pain.

"Forgive me, like you…I'm having no choice to do this!" Cross-Z finishes before both riders launching Yukimura away with their respective kick, causing explosion that destroying Yukimura's Karakuri and sending the Mechanist flying and the explosion destroying several parts of his clothes.

"Can this really be true?!" Yukimura asked coughing up in pain as he looking toward Cross-Z and Rogue who landed safely on the ground. "So…be it…I admit…defeat…" He muttered in pain just before he crashing toward the fortress wall, knocked out.

"No! Yukimura!" Orochi called out in shock as she and her fellow hoshidans witnessing the defeat of the tactician.

"Darn it!" Saizo exclaimed indignantly, only greeted along with Orochi by Build and his clones slashing them with Yonkoma Ninpoutou, causing them screaming in pain. Each clone also vanished after finishing their attacks at Build's will.

"Read the situation, bud!" Build called out before pressing the trigger of his Yonkoma ninpoutou twice.

**= KATON NO JUTSU! =**

"Oh, right! We know!" Saizo yelled as he leaping to the air and throwing three shurikens to Build.

"You asked for it!" Orochi added before summoning three spectral horses toward the rider. Build then pressing the trigger again before dodging their attacks.

**= KAEN GIRI! =**

"Burn!" Build roared as his Yonkoma ninpoutou surrounded in flames before swinging it multiple times, sending fireballs each swings that hits both of them multiple times, despite this…the two isn't defeated yet.

"You think your mere flames enough to put us down?! Think again…!" Saizo yelled as he charging toward Build despite suffering nasty burns. Intended to cutting him with his dagger. Orochi about to summon yet another Spectral horse until…

"Time to take out the trash! / I'm gonna break you!" Two voice echoed as suddenly two knives cutting Orochi down and revealed the one who throw them was Felicia and Jakob.

"Gah!" Orochi gasped in pain before kneeling down, bleeding heavily due their attacks before Jakob and Felicia executing another slash from their Dagger, knocking her out.

"Thanks, you two!" Build thanking both Jakob and Felicia as he noticing Saizo getting closer and the Rider quickly blocking swings from his dagger, resulting both of them clashing with their weapons. After many swings later, Saizo's dagger landing upon Build chest.

"Got you!" Saizo declared as everyone gasped in shock, only getting shocked even more as Build vanished in smokes…replaced by a wooden statue of his likeness. "Tch! Body replacing tech- "Before Saizo can finish his sentences, he heard familiar noises

**= FUUTON NO JUTSU! =**

**TATSUMAKI GIRI!**

"Volare…VIA!" Build yelled behind Saizo before swinging his Yonkoma ninpoutou, who covered by purple swirling wind upwards, unleashing a large tornado that swirling violently and sending Saizo flying, to his shock. Not wasting any time, Build quickly cranking his driver once more.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build's visor glows briefly as the Rider jumps before using Comic halfbody power to drawing numerous shurikens, kunais, and daggers in the air that turned into real one with few swipes of his Yonkoma Ninpoutou before firing them all toward Saizo, cutting him mercilessly before Build himself joins in by slashing Saizo multiple times from every angle before the Rider grabbing Saizo with both of his hands and legs then executing a spinning piledrive(Izuna drop), smashing Saizo head-first to the ground.

"Gah! Forgive me…Lord Ryo…ma…!" Saizo muttered as he knocked out by Build.

"Saizo too?!" Nana gasped in shock before angrily growling toward Build. But before she can attack…

**= SCRAP FINISH! =**

"Where are you looking at girl?!" Grease shouted as suddenly from the air, he landing a powerful rider punch with his fist covered in energy projection in a shape of robotic arm, causing Nana to screaming in pain.

"Kyah! You're going to pay- agh!" Nana attempt to say something only Gunter and Azura greeting her with a swing from their lances on her back, finally knocking her out as she turned into her normal form and ending the whole fight.

"Finally, It's over." Cross-Z said sighed in relief as Azura patting her back like she trying to reassure her.

_BGM Ended._

* * *

After the group subduing Yukimura and his cohorts.

"Finally, asshole. Satisfied?" Grease asked indignantly toward Yukimura and co. who currently being tied up through Spider fullbottle from Build's drill crusher.

"Enough Jano. We'll didn't come here to kill them, we here to discussing things." Build said calming the Golden Rider down.

"I don't understand… We're defeated… Why don't you kill us?" Yukimura asked confused why the group didn't kill them.

"We already said that, have you cleaned your ears before or you're being blinded by rage and grief from Lady Mikoto's death? WE. HERE. TO. DISCUSS. THINGS. We only doing this to defend ourselves because you didn't want to listen and attacking us first!" Build explained toward Yukimura their reason.

"Jun was right. We don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it and who is the one who behind all of this war between both kingdoms! However, I need your help in order to do it." Cross-Z added.

"Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?" Yukimura asked in denial. Still didn't trusting the group at slightest.

"Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!" Orochi added with tears streaming from her eyes.

"We're not taking any lives! Can you listen to us for a second?!" Grease angrily asked but stopped by Rogue before he can do anything.

"There is no other way... I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends..." Saizo growled before he stands up and suddenly, his body engulfed in flames.

"Saizo?! Are you seriously going to do that?!" Ray asked in terror witnessing Saizo literally burning himself out.

"Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!" Gunter warned as he taking few steps back with everyone else.

"Saizo, Stop!" Cross-Z yelled trying to have him to stop.

"Tch! You sinking this low just to keep your opinion about us being sided with Nohr?! Pathetic!" Build hissed in annoyance and fury before taking new fullbottles again. White Fullbottle Harinezumi (Hedgehog) and Scarlet Shoubusha (Fire Engine) Fullbottle and quickly loading it to his Build driver.

**= HARINEZUMI! SHOUBUSHA! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"It doesn't matter! I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean! I believe in Hoshido… Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww!" Saizo yelled adamant about his decision, only Build quickly cranking his driver.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called out before his armor changes again.

**= RESCUE KENZAN! FIREHEDGEHOG! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Build armor changed again. This time he wearing White Harinezumi Halfbody that covering his left leg, the right side of his body equpped with spiky shoulderpad called BLD Spine shoulder as well BLD Spine knuckle weapon on his right hand, also the left side of his helmet with Hedgehog-shaped visor and Scarlet Shoubusha Halfbody that covering his right leg, the left side of his body equipped by Multi deluge gun weapon attached on his left hand as well Fire truck-shaped shoulderpad called BLD Emergency shoulder, also the right side of his helmet with Fire truck-shaped visor. That was Kamen Rider Build — FireHedgehog form.

"Whoa, look at his right hand. It's spiky like a durian." Orochi joked despite knowing something going to be happen.

"Are this even a time for your joke, Orochi?" Nana asked in annoyance.

"Just…how many of his forms anyway? His belt saying rescue…are he even trying to help us? Impossible…" Yukimura muttered in disbelief.

"You want a splash? I'll give you a SPLASH!" Build yelled before firing a huge stream of water toward Saizo, pushing him to the wall and dousing the fire around his body. He keeps doing that due Saizo's…stubborness

"Gwahrgh! Garbl! Grbbl!" Saizo's voice went garbled as he trying to ignite himself on fire, only unable to due Build keep pushing him with large streams of water from Multi deluge Gun that engulfes his entire body.

"I can do this for months or even years if you want to until you willing to listen to us! WE'RE NOT COMING HERE FOR DOING THIS NEEDLESS VIOLENCE! WE. WANT. TO. TALK!" Build exclaimed angrily punctuating his words as he keeps splashing Saizo with Multi deluge gun until at least one of them is listening.

"Jun! let my brother go!" A Voice called out revealed to be Kaze as he rushes toward the group with Sakura not far behind from him.

"Kaze! Sakura!" Cross-Z called out as Build quickly stopping his attack to Saizo.

"You're that Ojou-chan…!" Rogue exclaimed recognizing Sakura.

"Saizo! Everyone! Please stop all of this madness!" Sakura pleaded everyone to stop fighting.

"*Cough* why are you…interfering? These people deserve their fate. *cough* They've turned against Hoshido!" Saizo exclaimed coughing up due being splashed by huge amount of water by build before.

"Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lady Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr alongside Rinkah, it was Corrin who let me escape! She saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what happen for doing so." Kaze explained trying to reasoning with Saizo and co.

"Corrin along with the Kamen Riders is…a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, they're merely knocking out and didn't kill a single defender! Why would they do that if they had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to them!" Sakura pleaded toward Yukimura and co. to at least listen to the grou.

"Grrr…" Saizo growled in annoyance while Yukimura and co. went speechless, trying to say something but simply…couldn't find any.

"Look guys…I understand…the loss of lady Mikoto, all of you still grieving about her untimely passing." Build said before cancelling his transformation before unexpectedly dropping his Drill crusher to the ground.

"What are you doing Jun?" Grease asked in confusion before everyone watching him kneeling down toward them.

"Please understand…If you guys still mad about what happened to Lady Mikoto…about Corrin decision to didn't sided with Hoshido…I willing to take the blame, that was my idea." Jun explained as everyone gasped in shock.

"What do you mean you willing to take the blame Jun?!" Cross-Z asked in shock.

"I just couldn't bear to see many innocent lives from both sides to be taken away by this meaningless war! Nothing good will be gained on war! Only grief, pain, rage, and many more! We're trying to stop this whole madness ravaging this very world without both sides spilling more bloods! Are you going to let this war continue by killing us who trying to tell all of you a solution to end it without both kingdoms suffering more than this?" Jun asked them with his tone filled by despair and rage, only to be calmed down by Gunter and Jakob.

"…If you have that solution that you're talking about, just tell us already what are you trying to said then…!" Yukimura replied trying to contain his anger. Though he forced to admit Jun point about nothing good will be happened during the war is true.

"Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion if Hoshido, the death of my mother, these events weren't set in motion by King Garon, Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all." Cross-Z explained as Yukimura and co. raising an eyebrow.

"…Don't tell me…could it be the one who Queen Mikoto- No…no way…are that true…?" Yukimura thought recalling about the prophecy that Lady Mikoto received before.

"So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Educate us then—who is this mystery enemy?" Saiz asked didn't trust what Cross-Z said.

"I'm…" Cross-Z trying to answer. But before she could…

"That's one bold explanation from you Little Dragon Princess~!" A voice echoed as everyone quickly turns around toward the source which is… "Long time no see, Milady…Are you well? Looks like you've got lots of friends as well!" The voice greeted Cross-Z with friendly tone as it revealed to be Blood Stalk, who sarcastically clapping his hands. His appearance quickly shocking everyone else.

"YOU…!" Jun called out angrily before quickly transforming again into Build.

**= RABBITTANK! YEAHHH! =**

"Blood stalk! You finally show yourself you damn snake!" Grease roared angrily before firing multiple energy blast with Twin Breaker, only Stalk easily countering it with few slashes from his Steam Blade.

"Stalk…" Cross-Z growled in fury seeing the Armored Cobra man who giving a hearty chuckle.

"Who is that man in red suit…?" Yukimura asked as he growled in annoyance seeing Stalk.

"My, my~ Don't be so rough…I'm just here to see what my little Dragon princess doing ever since she running away from home." Stalk replied with nonchalant tone. "Oh right, seems I'm already that famous eh? Looks like I need to formally introducing myself…Retainer of King Garon…the best among them, Blood Stalk. Nice to meet you." The armored cobra man introducing himself.

"You're King Garon's retainer?!" Yukimura asked indignantly as Stalk simply nodded eagerly.

"This bastard…why he must to be here…" Jakob growled in fury seeing Stalk as Felicia glaring toward the latter.

"…Stalk…I didn't know what are you doing here. But taking a single step...I will send you straight to your early grave…!" Gunter threatening the Cobra man who merely chuckled sinisterly. Build however isn't pleased by Stalk nonchalant attitude, particulary due he witnessing Stalk the one who killing Queen Mikoto. The Rider taking a deep breath before…

"Listen here, you cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, four-flushing, lowlife, snake-licking, dirt eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant planet-sucking, butt-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, dumbass, cobra-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of snake shit in gimp suit that not even make it into goddamn strip club! You better answer this question straight or I'll pull your lying tongue until it snaps!" Build unleashing a rather loud rant that making everyone, Stalk included taken aback and jawdropped at the same time.

"Jun! Calm down buddy!" Grease called out trying to calming his friend down only Build pushing him aside as the angered Rider moving straight toward an "afraid" Stalk (who obviously faking it and amused by it).

"Holy god! The Cobra man really make him m-m-mad!" Ray called out as he hiding behind Yukimura and Saizo.

"I think w-w-we pushing him too far!" Ione added in fear.

"Oi, Oi! I know you're mad, but…!" Jakob said trying to calming Jun down, only interupted by Rogue.

"Note this everyone. Whatever you do, draining Jun patience is ill adivsed…" Rogue said facepalming seeing it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kid! Kid! I know you want to asking me something, but chill! I will answer truthfully, really!" Stalk replied pretending to be afraid and trying to calming Build down while also trying to holding his laughter, only the Rider patience already reaching its limit (particulary due the stress from fighting Yukimura and co. before) before Build cranking his driver in response.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!**

"HAAAA!" Build roared as his foot covered by red and blue energy before he executing a devastating kick toward Stalk, sending him flying toward the wall with enough force to destroying it. However, Stalk simply shrugging it off.

"He laughed it off, really?!" Cross-Z gasped in shock just before Stalk standing up like it was never happened.

"He much stronger than he looks guys. Don't be fooled by his demeanor…this guy is total asshole and a wretched liar beneath his jovial demeanor…HE'S OUR REAL ENEMY." Build warned as he glaring toward Stalk under his helmet.

"Alright, alright…I told you what exactly what happened to your queen kiddo, despite I don't want too... I was tasked by King Garon to dispose Lady Corrin…Only your queen, Mikoto was blocking the way and BAM! She's dead, plain and simple." Stalk explained that he aimed to kill Corrin due being tasked by Garon to do so, Mikoto only died due sacrificing herself so Corrin could live. This is obviously infuriating Yukimura and co. realizing Stalk is the true culprit behind Queen Mikoto's assasination.

"N-no Way…" Sakura gasped in shock while Kaze glaring toward Stalk, clealry furious though he trying to keep his composure.

"You…you killed Queen Mikoto?! You…you murdering fiend…!" Yukimura yelled in anger realizing Stalk was the killer.

"We already told you before it was not Corrin's fault! Back in the capital, I saw him fled from the scene after Queen Mikoto blocking the bullet that intended for Corrin before. This guy is the culprit behind Queen Mikoto's assasination!" Build exclaimed as Stalk simply chuckled sinisterly.

"You're going to pay for what you done, you monster!" Orochi yelled in fury before rushes toward Stalk with her scrolls ready to summon her spectral animals.

"I'll Kill you!" Saizo added charging toward Stalk with his daggers. Cross-Z however, can be seen clenching her left fist tightly, as she's trying to contain her fury as the killer of her mother, the one who responsible for her rampage in Hoshido was right in front of them.

"Corrin…" Azura said wistfully as she holding Cross-Z right shoulder, hoping she's calmed down.

"I'm fine Azura…I'm fine…" Cross-Z replied with a tranquil fury. Trying to hold her anger to preventing herself acting recklessly.

"Oh, don't get so feisty you two…" Stalk replied before pressing the trigger on his Transteam Gun.

**= STEAM BREAK! COBRA! =**

"Hahah!" Stalk yelled just as his armor glows red before unleashing energy cobra projections that wrapping around both Orochi and Saizo, shocking them before Stalk charging toward them, executing a Rider slash attack with his steam blade that leaving a red energy trail in a shape of cobra upon execution, sending the two crashing toward nearby wall with explosion.

"Orochi! Saizo!" Nana and co. called out witnessing both of them injured by Stalk.

"Oh, you two forgot my gifts!" Stalk exclaimed before extending tendils that came from his armor who proceed to stabbing both Saizo and Orochi, injecting his signature neurotoxins that causing the two screaming in agony due being poisoned.

"Orochi! Saizo! Hang in there…!" Sakura exclaimed before rushes toward the two before trying to healing them. While their wounds are healed; the poison is still in their system as Sakura grows even worried.

"Sakura. I suggest you to brought them to the inside of fortress. They need medical attention other than healing staff…!" Cross-Z Suggested.

"H-Hai…!" Sakura nodded before carrying Orochi with the help of Ray and Nana to be treated.

"Staaaaaalk!" Yukimura yelled angrily before he reassembling his karakuri back to normal before firing several Shurikens at him, only they're being shots by unknown assailants out from nowhere with multiple arrows. "W-What…?!" Yukimura gasped in shock.

"Oh, right. Who said I'm coming here alone?" Stalk said before snapping his fingers. As the result, multiple robotic soldiers appeared behind him, armered by mechanical swords and arrow as it evoking classes of Nohrians and Hoshidans.

"Guardians…" Jun growled seeing those mechanical soldiers while Corrin and co. surprised seeing it. Rogue and Grease quickly preparing to attack.

"Correct! if you Hoshidans have an outdated Karakuri soldiers. This is Nohrians answers for them! Our own mechanical soldiers called Guardians." Stalk explained the Guardians practically the answer for Karakuris that Hoshidans made.

"I never know father has these kinds of soldiers under his wraps…" Cross-Z thought as she gripping her weapons tightly.

"How did you even- "Yukimura attempting to ask, only Stalk already teleported in red smokes behind him, putting the tactician into headlock. "Y-Y-Yaro! Hanase…!" He struggling to escape from the grip of the Armored cobra man, only he quickly spins the knob on his Steam blade…

**= DEVIL STEAM! =**

"Oh crap! He going to turn Yukimura into smash!" Grease exclaimed realizing what Stalk going to do. Shocking everyone else as Yukimura and Stalk surrounded by Red nebula gas unleashed from Stalk's Steam blade

"STOP IT STALK!" Cross-Z yelled as she rushes toward the Yukimura.

"We cannot let you done that!" Kaze added joining Corrin along with the others. But…it was too late as the moment Stalk letting go his grip from Yukimura, the tactician covered in smokes, screaming in agony as he slowly transformed into Smash. The moment the smokes dissipates completely, Yukimura already transformed into yellow, cube-headed smash with several blue diamond-shaped spots that seemingly forming face on his head and he armered by long sword attached on his right arm. This was Square Smash and the sight shocking and horrifies everyone, especially the Hoshidans army.

"Square Smash…" Build growled as he shaking his new fullbottle furiously before replacing his current fullbottle with it.

**= KANGAROO! LOCK! =**

"So, he turning the Tactician into a literal Blockhead monster…." Jakob commented in deadpan though he quickly keeping his guard up. Build quickly cranking his driver.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

Funky music can be heard just before both of halfbodies merged into his new trial form armor, Build KangaLock form who equipped by KangaNitro Smasher, though only in his right arm as his left arm already equipped with Bind Master Key.

"Yukimura…! H-Hang in there…!" Sakura called out as she joins the group again.

"Lady Sakura, get behind me…!" Kaze said as the young Shrine maiden nodded.

"So, shall we begin?" Stalk asked as he preparing his Steam Blade and Transteam Gun followed by the Guardians who ready to attack them.

"Look guys, I know we're probably still enemies…But, if you three wanted to free Yukimura, we need to combine our strength together. How's that sounds?" Cross-Z asked Nana, Ione, and Ray who seems confused about what to do, but seeing Square smash roared, seemingly in pain…

"I-If you said so…that sounds alright for m-me!" Ray replied agreed with Cross-Z's decision before he transforming into his beast form.

"I guess I'm in as well. That snake needs to pay for what he done…" Nana added before she transformed into her dragon form as well.

"I-I'll h-help too!" Ione finished preparing her bow and arrow. The Guardians, Stalk, and Square Smash quickly charging toward the group, Build and co. quickly done the same.

"Back off!" Rogue yelled as he punching a guardian, lodging his right fist to its head before brutally grinding its face against a wall, destroying it.

"I'll help you!" Nana exclaimed before shooting several fire blasts toward Some Guardians that trying to attack the group, scorching them.

"Thanks for that, miss!" Rogue thanking her just before the Crocodile rider loading Crocodile Crack Fullbottle to his Nebulasteam Gun then taking aim before pressing the trigger.

**= CROCODILE! =**

**FUNKY BREAK! CROCODILE!**

"Haaaa!" Rogue yelled before firing yet another Cruncher Fang that biting some surviving Guardians, destroying them into pieces.

**_SFX: Woman scream_**

"The pain…will pass!" Kaze exclaimed before he slashing three guardians with extremely fast and precise cut from his dagger, slicing them into two and destroying them. Some guardians started firing their arrows from their mechanical bows, only the ninja easily dodging it before throwing shurikens toward their bows, ended up lodging upon it and preventing them from firing.

"Eat this!" Felicia yelled as she throwing several daggers surrounded by icy energy toward the same Guardians that Kaze attacks before, the knifes lodging upon their heads, causing them to malfunction before exploding. "I-I did it…!" The Maid cheered up, unaware to a Guardian wielding mechanical sword sneaks up upon her, before it can harm her however…

"Watch out!" Kaze warned as he quickly blocking the hit for Felicia, causing the sword stabbing Kaze's arms, causing the maid gasped in shock as the gren-haired ninja gritted his teeth in pain.

"Ah…! I'm s-sorry!" Felicia apologized before she stabbing the said Guardian in the head with her icy energy-infused dagger, defeating it before moving toward an injured Kaze. "A-Are you alright? S-Sorry about what happened…!" She asked Kaze while also apologizing to him.

"Don't worry, it just a flesh wound." Kaze replied reassuring Felicia that he is fine just as the maid healing his wounds. "You're Lady Corrin's maid: Felicia, right? Let us work together to defeat these walking chunk of metals…" He suggested as he preparing his Shurikens.

"R-Right…!" Felicia nodded as she preparing her daggers before both of them continue to battle more Guardians that came toward them.

**= CHARGE BOTTLE! =**

"Prepare yourself punk!" Grease yelled revealed that he inserting Panda Fullbottle to his Sclash driver as several Guardians firing their arrows from their mechanical bows toward Grease, but the rider easily shrugging it off before

Pressing the wrench activator.

**= TSUBURENAI! =**

**CHARGE CRUSH!**

Grease unleashing clear variable jellies from both of his hands, forming a pair of gigantic claws before the Robot-themed rider charging and wildly slashing them with several swipes from his claws, reducing many of them into pile of scraps before grabbing three of them. "Milady! Your turn!" Grease yelled before throwing the helpless and heavily damaged Guardian toward Azura, who preparing herself to attack.

"…Right!" Azura replied before swing her lance who surrounded by water at least three times, slashing the three guardians into pile of scrap metals before all of them explodes behind her.

**= READY GO! =**

**VORTEX ATTACK!**

"Stay down boys!" Build yelled as he summoning chains from his left hand that proceeding to bind several Sword-carrying Guardians that attempt to attack him and Ray.

"Y-You got them right…?" Ray asked nervously toward him.

"Did you blind or dust just getting on your eyes? Don't just standing up shivering like that, winter isn't even coming, big guy…" Build replied before charging his KangaNitro Smasher with orange energy.

"Okay…I'm not scared to these walking scraps!" Ray replied before the Taguel rushes first in his beast form, jumping before… "Bunny Kick!" He yelled as he landing a diving kick with both of his legs, damaging them before Build yanking the damaged Guardians from Ray's attack then punching all of them into oblivion. Gunter followed by stabbing some Guardians from behind then sending them flying with a kick form his horse, Jakob dodging the attacks from some Guardians before throwing his daggers toward their head, lodging onto them and causing them to malfunction, follwoed by Ione's arrows landing upon their bodies and destroying them.

"Now, only him…left!" Build said before protecting himself from Square Smash's sword with his Bind Master Key.

"H-Hang in t-there Yukimura…!" Ray said looking toward Square Smash worriedly before proceeding to tackle the Smash away.

"Nice try, milady! You grew up very well!" Stalk complimented with a cackle as he blocking each slash from Cross-Z's Beat closer and Yato in ease.

"I didn't even need your compliment, Stalk…after all, you know it already what I can truly do, DOESN'T IT?" Cross-Z asked with tranquil fury as she swinging both of her swords toward the Cobra man, hitting him several times resulting sparks fly each hit, but Stalk shrugging it off before retaliates by shooting Cross-Z with his Transteam Gun, making her back off few steps back.

"Tch!" Cross-Z growled before she loading Light fullbottle to her Beat closer then pulling it thrice.

**= SPECIAL TUNE! =**

**HIP-HIP-HIPPARE!**

"Oh, certainly interesting~" Stalk remarks before spinning the valve of his Steam blade.

**= ELEC STEAM! =**

Both their blades started to be surrounded by blue and red electricity forming an electric Dragon and Cobra respectively before Cross-Z and Stalk pressing the trigger of their respective weapons.

**= MEGA SLASH! =**

"Haaa!" Cross-Z yelled before firing the said electric Dragon toward Stalk and at the same time, Stalk firing his own electric Cobra from his Steam blade, resulting Giant explosion. Cross-Z then quickly charging toward Stalk and swinging her Yato that surrounded by electricity due Light Fullbottle power. Hitting and electrocutes the latter.

_**SFX: SLASH!**_

"Oww! Pretty nice!" Stalk complimenting before countering with an electrified Slash from his Steam Blade, which Cross-Z quickly dodging it. Cross-Z could only glare toward the armored Cobra man with barely-contained anger behind her mask, especially since she's facing her mother killer right in front of her. The two continued to clash evenly, slashing and shooting each other with their weapons.

**= CRACK UP/SCRAP FINISH! =**

"Haaaa!" Rogue and Grease yelled as both Riders leaps to the air before destroying a large, combined Guardians that merged offscreen to fight them both with a devastating double rider kick.

"Good one to be fair…" Nana commented as she mauling some Guardians in her Dragon form.

"BEGONE YOU MISERABLE RUSTY, WALKING SCRAPS! LET ME SEE ALL OF YOU GETTING DESTROYED!" Ione yelled in her alternate persona as she firing several darkness-infused arrows from her bow, destroying more Guardians that coming to them.

"Darn it! He very agile…!" Jakob complained as he trying to attack Square Smash, only the cube-headed monster easily dodging his attacks by creating multiple platforms made from energy cubes and also, the smash attacks them with barrage of energy cubes from his head.

"Jun! Catch!" Rogue yelled as he throwing the Turtle Fullbottle toward Build, who he quickly catches with his right hand. Build quickly replacing his Kangaroo Fullbottle with it then replacing Lock Fullbottle with Senpuuki Fullbottle

**= TURTLE! SENPUUKI! =**

Build then crnaking his driver quickly, cretaing new halfbodies that defending him from Square Smash energy cubes attacks.

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build up!" Build called just before funky music being played at the same time both halfbodies merged into his new armor. While he donning the Turtle Halfbody, he also donning Baby blue-colored Senpuuki halfbody that equipped by a fan-shaped gauntlet called BLD Cyclonic arm. This was Kamen Rider Build — TurtleCyclone form

"That's new…" Jakob commented seeing the armor as Azura and Grease joins him.

"Oh, I thought it was TurtleWatch form. But a rather different one…" Azura added intrigued seeing the form. Square smash continues his assaults by keep firing his energy cubes but Build quickly counters by unleashing powerful tornado from his BLD Cyclonic arm, both attacks clashing each other and after a while, Build manage to win the clash and successfully blowing the smash away. "Ah, I get it. One of his halfbodies can control wind…" She concluded witnessing senpuuki halfbody power in action.

"That wasn't even enough…" Build said as he watching the smash slowly standing up and roared in fury and also didn't seemingly wounded by his attacks. Cross-Z then quickly joins him along with the others who done with the guardians. Stalk seeing Square smash, shook his head in dissapointment seeing the smash easily blown away by Build.

"My, my…How dissapointing…" Stalk replied seeing the smash before spinning the valve on his Steam blade.

**= DEVIL STEAM! =**

"No, you ain't going to hurt Yukimura even further!" Nana yelled before she firing a green fireball from her mouth.

"I'M GOING TO BURY YOU!" Ione added before firing more arrows from her Blessed bow. Stalk merely chuckled before dodging their attacks and swiftly infusing Square Smash with more Nebula gas, causing it roared in pain.

"Here..it comes *cough*…It will become giant…*cough." Cross-Z coughed up as she seemingly in pain as the result of her clash with Stalk earlier.

"Big sister, don't strain yoruself! A-allow me…!" Sakura replied before swinging her rod, healing Cross-Z as everyone watching the Square Smash indeed grown Gigantic in size, towering everyone else.

"YEEEEK! It become larger!" Ray yelped in shock and fear as he quickly hiding behind Rogue.

"W-W-We're going to face it too?!" Ione added returning to her usual persona joining Ray as well.

"Yeah, we will…if you guys wanted to get Yukimura back…" Build replied glaring toward Stalk.

"Well…Guess I'm done here since I'm simply coming here to confirm are Milady still alive or not also to see how strong she is, and the result is…Better than I imagined thanks to you guys! Well, until next time~ Ciao~" Stalk nonchalantly bid farewell before vanishing in red smokes.

"W-Wait!" Cross-Z called out as she attempting to reach Stalk, only Gigantic Square Smash blocking her way by slamming its sword to the ground. "Whoa…!" She gasped in shock as she dodges the blow from the said Smash.

"Jano, lent me Robot and Phoenix Fullbottle." Build said as Grease tilted his head in confusion before finally understand what his fellow Rider meant.

"Oh, right. Here you go." Grease replied before throwing the requested Fullbottles to Build, which he catches.

"Is that also another Best Match?" Felicia asked.

"Just check it out." Rogue replied as Build quickly replacing his Fullbottles with both Phoenix and Robot Fullbottle.

**= PHOENIX! ROBOT! =**

**BEST MATCH!**

"Oh, it is!" Felicia exclaimed in surprise.

"What those Best matches means anyway?" Nana asked.

"Each fullbottles has different powers. If a pair of Fullbottles power is compatible each other, they're becoming BEST MATCH or so, I heard." Rogue explained as he can. As the truth about the best match was…a bit "odd" to describe. At the same time, Build cranking his fullbottle before…

**= ARE YOU READY? =**

"Build Up!" Build called out before the newly-created halfbodies slammed together into him, merged as his new armor before Build driver playing Dark classical music.

**= FUJIMI NO HEIKI! PHOENIXROBO! =**

**YEAHHH!**

Build's armor changed again. This time, he donning armor that consisted vermillion Phoenix Halfbody that covering his left leg, right side of the body equipped by gauntlet called Flame Reviver as well Phoenix tail-like appendages on his back called Imperial wings on his back, also the left side of his body with Phoenix head-shaped visor and gunmetal gray Robot Halfbody that covering his right leg, left side of his body equipped by Large Robotic arm called Demolition one which connected to his shoulder pad that appropriately called BLD Arsenal shoulder, also the right side of his head complete with Robotic arm-shaped visor. This is Kamen Rider Build — PhoenixRobo form and as he finished transforming, Build spreading his arms wide as a large, majestic red Imperial wings formed on his back, evoking an ascension of the very Mythical beast: Phoenix itself.

* * *

_**BGM: Time Judged all – 8 years later ver.**_

"Hawawawa! That's pretty hot!" Felicia commented in surprise.

"H-He changed again!" Ray added surprised seeing it.

"My god…that looks..." Cross-Z said looking toward Build in awe.

"Majestic if not for that metallic armor attached to him If i need to be honest." Nana added pointing the Robot Halfbody portion

"Don't just judge the book by cover little girl. As mismatched-looking Build's armor is, they packed with immense power. Especially since PhoenixRobo is one of the strongest Best Match form that he had in his arsenal." Grease explained.

"Hey! I'm an adult here despite my looks!" Nana replied offended by Grease.

"Does that convince me chibi-chan?" Grease asked with a cocky smirk behind his mask as this is annoys Nana even more.

"Grease, good job…" Jakob said clapping as he somehow…impressed by Grease's remark. This is however, doesn't sits well with Nana…

"URGH!" Nana roared angrily and attempt to maul both of them only to be held by Ray in his Taguel form.

"C-Calm down Nana! C-Calm down…!" Ray yelled frantically trying to holding her down.

"Is she always like that?" Cross-Z asked before realizing Grease and Jakob giggled seeing Nana's annoyance. "You two! Stop trying to make our potential allies mad!" She reprimanding both of the two.

"M-My apologize then, Lady Corrin." Jakob said quickly apologized to Corrin.

"S-Sugoi…" Sakura said witnessing Build PhoenixRobo in awe.

"We can do the talk later! He coming!" Gunter warned as everyone watching Square smash rushes toward them with his sword aimed toward them.

"Oh right, we need reinforcements anyway." Build replied as he and everyone dodging Square smash's sword before the rider grabbing the remains of Stalk's Guardians with his Demolition one who rotates violently before the rider raising his left arm high to the air, spinning the remains of Guardians before absorbing it to his Demolition one then the BLD arsenal shoulder started to processing them.

"What did Jun do?" Azura asked curious about what did he done.

"Ah, if I read correctly…" Rogue said trying to recall about something while he shooting the Square smash with his Nebulasteam Gun. Before the Crocodile Rider can finish his sentences however, Build quickly rotates the Demolition one arm into opposite direction, releasing all scraps that he collects as a newly-created robotic drones, equipped by weapons like swords, Bowguns, Flamethrowers, and gatling guns. Shocking everyone that witnessing it.

"W-Wait, did he can create his own soldiers too?!" Ione asked.

"T-They're look so menacing and strong too…!" Sakura added before Build, with a single movement of his arms, commanding all of his mechanical drones to attacking Square smash, which they did with their respective weapons, greatly damaging the Smash.

"That's Robot halfbody's abillity…" Rogue started to explaining. "With his Gauntlet Demolition One attached on his left arm, Build can assimilate any kind of scraps metal with it before his shoulderpad, BLD Arsenal shoulders started to processing them into his drones that he can summon anytime he wanted too…" He continued his explanation about Build's Robot halfbody power.

"So, that fullbottle basically turning him into a walking army creator?!" Jakob asked in disbelief. Rogue only nodded.

"We cannot let Jun handle this all by himself, let's us join too!" Cross-Z Declared before spreading her dragon wings fron her back before taking flight alongside Nana who following her. The rest quickly charging toward Square smash and attacking it mercilessly with their weapons. Square smash begins to roaring in pain and started to shooting energy cubes around him.

"No, you don't!" Build yelled before the rider spread his wings and take a flight. He then charging red flames on his flame reviver gauntlet before firing a powerful stream of fire that quickly goes through Square smash' energy cubes and scorching the Smash, causing it screaming in pain as it gets damaged even further. Cross-Z joins him as she Pulling her Beat Closer who still loaded by Light Fullbottle twice then pressing the trigger.

**= HIP-HIPPARE! =**

**MILLION SLASH!**

"Eat this!" Cross-Z yelled before she unleashing a barrage of electrified slashing attacks, rapidly cutting all Square smash energy cubes into pieces before slashing the said gigantic smash itself, electrocuting and damaging it even further. Build joins her by slashing the said smash with fiery slash from his Drill crusher.

"Allow me to assist!" Kaze exclaimed before throwing his daggers, followed by Felicia and Jakob who done the same toward the Square Smash. Weakening it even further.

**= SINGLE! TWIN! / CROCODILE! =**

"Ready Jano?" Rogue asked as he aiming his Nebulasteam Rifle with his Crocodile Crack Fullbottle loaded into it and started to charging purple energy on it.

"Anytime senpai!" Grease responded as he charging his Twin breaker that loaded by both of his Robot Sclashjelly and Helicopter Fullbottle with Turquoise and Black energy before both riders pressing the trigger of their respective weapons

**= TWIN FINISH! / FUNKY SHOT! CROCODILE! =**

"Eat this!" Gunter yelled before charging forward, slashing the Smash in his left leg with his lance, followed by Ray tackles the smash to damaging it even further. Afterwards, Grease and Rogue firing Cruncher Fang and propeller-shaped energy projectiles toward the Smash. Before the smash could attack even further, it greeted by multiple explosive shurikens landing and explodes onto its face followed three spectral horses tackles the smash, causing it to fall to the ground with loud thud before the Smash greeted by multiple arrows infused by dark magic falling from the sky, revealed it came from Ione who firing them from her bow while the archer riding Nana in her Dragon form who joining by firing several fireballs to make it sure the Square smash is weakened even further.

"S-Saizo! O-Orochi!" Sakura called out in relief witnessing Saizo and Orochi, who manage to recover from Stalk's poison just in time.

"Brother! You finally recovered, thank goodness…" Kaze sighed in relief seeing Saizo is fully recovered.

"A mere poison couldn't keep me down forever; you should know that." Saizo replied confidently.

"We already heard everything from Ione. That monster was…Yukimura, isn't it? Is that what that cobra freak, Stalk done?" Orochi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, that's right. Stalk turns Yukimura into that monster…" Cross-Z replied just as she watches Build Cranking her driver. She then followed him.

**= READY GO! x2=**

**VORTEX/DRAGONIC FINISH! YEAHHH!**

"Ladies first, Corrin!" Build exclaimed before the latter taking flight with his imperial wings. Cross-Z nodded before she manifesting her Draconic appendages and charging toward the gigantified Square Smash who struggling to stands up.

"Don't forget us!" Grease said before pressing the wrench activator on his Sclashdriver, followed by Rogue.

**= SCRAP/CRACK UP FINISH! =**

"Haaaa!' Both Riders yelled as they leaping to the air before landing double rider kick attack covered in golden and purple energy toward Square smash who proceeding to counter by shooting torrents of energy cubes. After clashing for a while, both of the riders won and successfully landing their finishers, damaging the Square Smash greatly.

"I'll make my own fate! Dragon…FANG!" Cross-Z roared as she executing her signature skill, started by impaling the smash with her drill arm from her left arm twice, followed by a slash from both Yato and Beat closer, then finishing it by shooting a large blue fireball from her claws that explodes on the smash' face, knocked the smash away.

"Shouri o hosoku wa…" Build said as his body now surrounded by phoenix-shaped fiery aura "KIMATTA!" Before the rider yelled as he executing a fiery diving attack that hits square smash from all side before extending his Demolition One gauntlet in front who spinning wildly, then the rider crashes with immense force, defeating the smash in large explosion.

_BGM Ended._

* * *

As the explosion dissipates, Build slowly descending to the ground as he panted heavily due exhaustion. Noticing the Square Smash now unconscious, the Rider quickly taking two emptybottles before aiming it toward the said smash, extracting the nebula gas within it and turning it into Smashbottles and freeing Yukimura from its corruption. Noticing the main Hoshidans tactician unconscious, Sakura and other Hoshidans personnel quickly checking his condition.

"He still breathing, simply unconscious…thank goodness." Sakura sighed in relief Yukimura is fine. Everyone is relieved hearing that.

"Haaa…Yokatta…" Build added relieved to see everything Is over before cancelling his transformation alongside other riders.

Several Hours of recovery later…

Fort Jinya, inside.

"How are you now?" Corrin asked Yukimura, who currently lying down on his bed with his body covered in bandages. Sakura along with the help of the others, can be seen tending the wounded soldiers.

"…I'm fine. Thanks for your concern…" Yukimura replied with remorseful tone on his voice, realizing Corrin and the Riders was telling the truth.

"So, Yukimura…Now you know we're telling the truth, right?" Jun asked as he joins them.

"Well…I couldn't deny that the killer of Queen Mikoto was there…but, if you said our true "enemy" is isn't from both kingdoms...then, why he- I mean…Stalk was in Nohr?" Yukimura asked Jun. The Young man was concerned knowing what kind person Stalk it is in Kamen Rider Build series. Not to mention Valla's curse that Azura told them long time ago, so they couldn't provide straight answers.

"I don't know what he aimed for exactly because He very good at lying and manipulating people judging from how he acts that he almost manages to pin the Blame to Corrin for her mother assasination, but…What did I know was…he perhaps trying to manipulate both kingdoms to destroy them from within so he could remake his own kingdom…after destroying the previous two of course." Jun replied as best as he could, knowing that he cannot mention Valla due the curse and decided to ironically…yes, pinning the blame to Blood Stalk.

"Jun, are you sure that what Stalk wanted? But our real enemy was…" Corrin attempt to asked only Jun interupt by whispering something to Corrin.

"Remember…the curse that Azura's talking about…we need to wait until we're going to that "kingdom" " Jun whispered as Corrin gasped, realizing what Jun meant.

"Ah…right, I almost forgot. Sorry…" Corrin apologized.

"I see. Though, right now I still cannot fully trust you, at least we're even for now due we're sharing same goal…to capture and execute Stalk, what I can do now…is entrust you with Lady Sakura to join you. She insisted…" Yukimura replied as this is surprising both Riders.

"Sakura going to join us?" Corrin asked as Sakura coming toward them.

"T-That's right…! I wanted to help you to stop this pointless war, sis! I-uh…didn't want anybody die again after mother's assasination…and…I wanted to spend more time with you too…" Sakura replied before hugging Corrin.

"Ah, of course. I glad to have you too, Sakura…" Corrin said smiling as she embracing her younger sister. Jun watching them, smiling.

"Uh...thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, missed you." Sakura replied nervously before she bows. "I hope I can help."

"Of course!" Jun replied with a smile. Sakura seems glad by his reply.

"Jun, Lady Corrin, there is not much for me to ask, but…" Yukimura said as Jun turns around toward him. "Please…take care of Lady Sakura and help us locate Lord Takumi, Lady Hinoka, and Lord Ryoma. I cannot bear to lose any members of Hoshidans royal family…We already lost King Sumeragi and Lady Mikoto, we didn't want the same thing happen again…!" He begged Jun to protect Sakura.

"Don't worry. We're going to find all three of them and ensure all of the Hoshidans sibling safety. You have my word." Jun said reassuring Yukimura and Corrin nodded as she agreed with Jun. The Tactician nodded in relief that despite their rocky confrontation, the Riders still willing to help them.

"In that case, I'll join you as well." Kaze said as he suddenly appeared in front of the group, surprising them.

"Whoa, you startling us Kaze!" Jun gasped in shock witnessing the green-haired Ninja's entrance.

"My Apologize for startling you. But, please let me to accompany Lady Corrin on her mission. I want to repay her kindness for sparring me back when I was imprisoned long time ago…" Kaze replied before kbowing down toward Corrin.

"Of course, you allowed to Join Kaze. It's great to have you." Corrin replied accepting the offer.

"Thank you." Kaze said thanking Corrin until Jano joins them.

"Have you guys done? Everyone already waiting outside!" Jano called out.

"Right Jano! We will be there soon." Jun said as Jano nodded before leaving the room. "If you please, excuse us" he continued before taking his leave along with Corrin, Kaze, and Sakura. After they're leaving, Yukimura glancing toward the ceiling.

"Lady Mikoto…forgive me…" Yukimura muttered weakly, trying to hold his tears as he seems miss the late queen of Hoshido and wanted to apologize for accusing and trying to hurt Corrin.

Later, outside.

"So, you two isn't with Pamuko nor Gatana siblings? Geez…seems we're truly separated ever since we're dragged to this world…" Moryo said as Jun explained Pamuko, Inuo, and Nekon wasn't there with the group.

"But with you now with us, only those three lefts." Jun replied as the group walking to their next destination.

"So, Rogue…you going to join us too?" Corrin asked Moryo as she realized he following them too.

"Anyway, you could just call me by my name." Moryo said toward Corrin. "I guess I need to properly introducing myself, milady. I'm Moryo Kagenami, Kamen Rider Rogue. Pleased to meet you." He said properly introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you Moryo." Corrin replied with a smile. "Oh right, I need to introducing you with my retainers and friends here…" She said attempting to introducing Jakob and co.

"No worries, I already introducing myself before toward them back in fort jinya." Moryo said with a small smile. "Say, Lady Corrin. Where our next destination going to be?" He asked but before Corrin can reply, she witnesses something came toward them.

"Wait, what the… Is that Pegasus and oh…! A Dragon? It's heading s-straight at us!" Corrin warned witnessing there's a Pegasus and Dragon heading straight toward them.

"W-Wait…! That dragon looks familiar…" Jun commented as they getting closer.

"What?!" Sakura gasped just before the Pegasus and Dragon landed toward them. "Ahhh!" She screaming in shock at the same time they're landed.

"Whew…sorry for startling you, but we finally caught up with you, milady!" A Voice chimed in as it came from…Subaki who climbing down from his Pegasus followed by Hana. The said Dragon turned out to be Nana who quickly reverting back to her human form.

"Waaah! S-Subaki? Hana? Nana?" Sakura asked still shocked by their sudden appearance.

"Oh, Lady Sakura… Did you realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!" Hana exclaimed lamenting about Sakura leaving them.

"Why are you three here?" Sakura asked them.

"We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lady Corrin and tasked us to assist her and her group." Nana explained why are they're here.

"What about Ione and Ray?" Sakura asked Nana.

"They decided to stay to guard Yukimura who still hasn't Fully recovered yet. So, I the only one who came here…at least until I met both Subaki and Hana." Nana replied that Ione and Ray staying behind until Yukimura fully recovered.

"Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two- um, three…" Sakura said toward them.

"Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!" Hana proclaimed.

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you." Subaki added.

"Also...Yukimura wanted to atone his mistake for accusing Lady Corrin as the traitor among Hoshido too." Nana finished as Corrin seems relieved.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura thanking them.

"I hate to interupt your talk, but…Who's that redhead and brunette besides Nana?" Jun asked Sakura about Subaki and Hana.

"Um…Right, Sakura. I have the same question too, who are these two?" Corrin added.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Corrin, Jun. These two are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends." Sakura replied introducing both of her retainers toward them.

"We're already heard about you, Kamen Riders from Lady Sakura. I can see why she admiring all of your strength, not mention the purple Crocodile rider guy that saving Lady Sakura before. It's nice to meet you." Subaki replied toward Jun and co.

"So, Moryo-senpai saving Sakura before?" Jun asked toward Moryo who didn't deny as he nodded, seeing him surprising both Subaki and Hana since they're only witnessing his Rider form.

"Hang on…You that crocodile guy who his belt playing creepy music who saving Lady Sakura from that monster…?!" Hana asked in disbelief before her question answered as she looking toward Sclashdriver that still loaded by Crocodile Crack Fullbottle on Moryo's waist.

"Yeah. Sorry for startling you guys…at least I didn't scare you that much r-right?" Moryo replied nervously

"Don't worry about that. We're just surprised, that's all." Subaki replied with a smirk. "After all, Hana dislikes anything related to horror and ghost." The Pegasus knight continued as this is struck a nerve toward Hana.

"Excuse me?! I-I JUST SURPRISED AS YOU TOO! I'm not scared by a mere belt!" Hana exclaimed angrily toward Subaki.

"But you're shivering back then when we're watching Moryo fighting against that monster before." Subaki replied unfazed by Hana's outburst.

"No, I'm not!" Hana argued vehemently. Everyone watching their argument with deadpan look and sweatdrop on their heads before Sakura quickly put stop on it.

"You two, s-stop fighting already!" Sakura yelled for them to stop their argument.

"M-My apologize Lady Sakura." Both Subaki and Hana apologized.

"There goes these two…Subaki always full of himself and Hana dedicated to Lady sakura…a bit too much…" Nana deadpanned with a facepalm.

"At least…our group not only grow larger, but we're manage to gathering lots of strong allies in order to stop this war between two kingdoms and stop Stalk's big, fat schemes!" Jun replied confidently.

"Hah... We need all the help we can get. Thank you, all three of you." Corrin said toward Subaki, Hana, and Nana.

"Pleasure is all mine, Lady Corrin. We're going to help as much as we can." Nana said before bowing toward Corrin.

"Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki added.

"To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!" Hana finished with a smile.

"Alright, now let's go back to astral realm to discuess where are we going next! Come on guys…!" Jun exclaimed as the group nodded in agreement before they're leaving the scene. Little that they're known, someone was watching them…Iago.

"Heh. I thought those dumb Hoshidans manage to butcher her alongside her allies, doesn't matter...After all, I will ensure her suffering will always be there for her…heheh…" Iago said with a wicked grin before leaving the place, intent to hatch a plan to ensure Corrin's suffering will be continued.

* * *

**Argh...finally I manage to get this done. Writer's block plus I'm currently being sick practically why I didn't upload this yet. Now, with more new allies at their side after a rather rocky encounter in for Jinya, can Jun and Corrin stopping the scheme of the dreaded Stalk while trying to stop the war of both Kingdoms? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, before that...some facts..(spolier alert for those who STILL playing FE: Awakening!)**

**-If you familliar with Fire Emblem Awakening series...you probably already know who Ione, Nana, and Ray truly is. If Nohr has Laslow(Inigo), Selena(Severa), and Odin(Owain)...I decided to add those three as their Hoshidans counterpart.  
**

**-Build GoldScorpion's fighting style and finisher based from one of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger's villain: Scorpio as well one of the ranger it self, Stinger/Sasori Orange.**

**-I admit Jun's unintentional "sadistic" face whenever he expressing himself actually based from Maika in Blend S series...I added that because I imagine it was very funny XD**

**Replies before I forgot**

**-Jetslinger333: Well, thanks buddy. I didn't yet watching , perhaps if given a time..I will trying to watch it and implementing some ideas from that series to this story**

**-DcDGojira: The Chapter is here, also thanks for you reminding me about to fix that "Batman and Robin" puns**

**-Dracus6: Didn't play FE Three houses yet(I didn't have a Nintendo Switch), But I'm thinking about different Zi-O crossover maybe.**

**-yogaratw607: That's Kangaroo Power buddy, Rogue diamond? You mean Rogue using Diamond Fullbottle? about the original Best match...their numbers is secret~**

**-Phoenix Emperor: Yeah, he's here and preparing his jaws for some opponents to cracking them up.**

**-lenx012696: Perfect Kingdom Grease will be on story as well! Though...I need to wait for its DX Toy to be released( We still didn't know about the full sound of two Grease perfect finisher: Owl Speed and Castle Cannon)**

**Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy the story~! Flamers and trollers will be ignored and reported. ciao~**

**Next Chapter: Blooming in the Middle of Tragedy**

**Fullbottle Lists(Not Including the one from the Canon series)**

**-Hoshido: **

** A-Biotic: 1 - Scorpion, 2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?  
**

**B-Abiotic: 1 - Gold, ****2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?**

**-Nohr: **

**A-Biotic: 1 - Kangaroo, ****2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?**

**B-Abiotic: 1 - Nitro, ******2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?****

**-"Invisible Kingdom"/Valla**

**A-Biotic: 1-?, ****2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?**

**B-Abiotic: 1-?, ******2-?, 3-?, 4-?, 5-?, 6-?, 7-?, 8-?, 9-?, 10-?****


End file.
